


I'm Such a Fan

by Blacklacelilacs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Bastion Unit is mentioned, Accidental meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Background MEKAnic, Background Relationships, Blood and Injury, Brother Spat, But it is not Bastion the character, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cute Tekhartha Zenyatta, Cyberninja Hanzo Shimada, Dorado (Overwatch), Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Shenanigans, Fanboy Zenyatta, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanamura (Overwatch), Headcanon, Hero Worship, Human Genji Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, In-Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor OC use as plot devices, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Null Sector, Past Abuse Mentioned, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sentai Genji Shimada, Shambali (Overwatch), Shambali Monastary, Smitten Genji Shimada, Smitten Zenyatta, Super Sentai AU, Team Talon (Overwatch), Unbeta'd, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Zenyatta's Past, background McHanzo, mutual fanboying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklacelilacs/pseuds/Blacklacelilacs
Summary: Super Sentai AUEveryone loved the brave, strong, kind Green Sentai - including Zenyatta. And when a blessed rare chance to meet the hero crops up, Zenyatta takes that chance. Zenyatta's meeting with Green Sentai is a dream come true, but when Talon arrives, and shots begin to fire, the dream turns into a nightmare. Vengence and justice are two very different things, and it is a tightrope Zenyatta must walk if he wishes to help the Sentai bring down Talon. There are so many questions he had no answers to, and Zenyatta has no idea where those answers lie, but he will find them. He will find them and bask in the joy they bring or suffer the pain they cause.~~~Zenyatta was in front of the worn television set in an instant. His orbs clattered to the floor and rolled in every direction. He ignored them, as well as the snickers from his fellow monks.Green Sentai was Zenyatta's hero. More than that, he was the young monk’s idol. Zenyatta had met Green Sentai once, saved from death by the Rangers’ impressive speed. He'd been completely enraptured from there.





	1. Ch 1 - My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Overwatch fic, first Genyatta fic, and first AO3 fic all in one! I'm doing my best to learn to keep characters *in* character, I hope I did well.
> 
> This story will be as close to canon compliant as I can get it, but it is an AU after all, so minor liberties have been taken in places.
> 
> Please enjoy, and bookmark, kudos or comment afterwards!
> 
> Note, 2/13/18: I've made a minor edit after some more research revealed proper ways of bowing in Japan.
> 
> Note, 2/15/18: I've added minor details here and there to make things a touch more descriptive and help the words flow better. I get so eager to post these things, I don't do enough editing!

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, a special guest! Having agreed to a private interview, may we introduce Green Sentai!” Zenyatta was in front of the worn television set in an instant. His orbs clattered to the floor and rolled in every direction. He ignored them, as well as the snickers from his fellow monks. From the doorway across the room, Mondatta gave an amused sigh at his student’s eagerness to hear their talk.

Green Sentai was Zenyatta's hero. More than that, he was the young monk’s idol. Mondatta could understand. Zenyatta had met Green Sentai once, saved from death by the Rangers’ impressive speed. He'd been completely enraptured from there. Zenyatta ate up media and information on the Sentai like he needed it to live. The television itself was only here because his master Mondatta was kind enough to allow it. But then, Zenyatta was his best and most talented student, already able to control the Iris. He could afford a small luxury.

On screen, Green Sentai greeted the audience with a deep bow - _so respectful_ , Zenyatta thought. He didn't need the widget from the newscast to know Green Sentai was from Hanamura, Japan, though. He knew everything there was available to know about Green Sentai. It wasn't anywhere near enough for him.

The monks kindly left Zenyatta in peace as he watched the interview. Green Sentai was as respectful as he was playful and funny. His mask and armor gave off a soft gleam under the lights of the stage. Zenyatta tried for the umpteenth time to imagine the face below the mask. What did he look like under that plating? There was not a single photo or video of him without his mask on. His processors turned as the interview wound to a close; he wanted to _know_...

"There's one last thing I wanted to mention," Green Sentai said. "The other Sentai and I will be in Hanamura soon to meet with fans. Tickets are online - I look forward to meeting everyone!" Zenyatta felt like his processor had come to a halt. This was it, his chance to see him again! Jumping to his feet, Zenyatta whipped around to face his teacher.

"Master-" Mondatta held up a silvery hand.

"You may go, my student." Zenyatta's cranial array brightened in joy.

"Thank you, Master!"

~~~

Hanamura was a beautiful city. Zenyatta couldn't helped but stare in awe at the cherry blossoms as he glided along, orbs tight around him. The publicity event would not be until two days from now, but Zenyatta had to accept the first flight he could get. Travel was still difficult, and dangerous, for Omnics, even monks like himself. One could not be picky.

 He could not help but hope that if he wandered Hanamura long enough, he would spot Green Sentai. A foolish hope, he knew - no doubt Green Sentai would hide among the crowds as an ordinary man. He was a trained ninja, after all. He would not make foolish mistakes like that.

It was late evening by now, and Zenyatta had fudged on his meditation to enjoy the sights. Mondatta, if he knew, would be displeased with his irresponsibility. So, he found a quiet spot in a natural park, with a lovely view of Fuji-san in the distance. His internal fans whirled, soft and deep, like a relaxed sigh. A perfect spot to meditate, he decided. Allowing his orbs to begin their rotation, Zenyatta settled down and let his head drop. Soft chimes rang out as each orb lifted and dropped, following their rotating pattern. Sparrows chirped in the trees, the wind only a faint breeze as the sun began its decent. Utter peace.

His internal logs read his meditation at almost ten minutes when he noticed the birds go silent. Raising his head, Zenyatta prepared himself for a confrontation. He turned, still floating, and scanned the area. A figure stepped from behind a tree, and it took everything Zenyatta had to not drop both his orbs and himself.

There he was, in the armored flesh. Green Sentai.

"Ah, forgive me! I did not mean to disturb you," Green Sentai bowed in apology. "I'll leave you alone." He wanted to fling himself at the Sentai Ranger, to wrap his arms around him and beg him to _stay, please_. But he had better self-control than that, and was a bit proud of himself for keeping his vocalizer even.

"You need not leave, sir, you are not a bother at all," Zenyatta tried hard to focus on keeping himself calm. He was _here_ , and he was _speaking_ to Zenyatta and oh Iris, he needed to calm down before he popped his steam vents...

"In that case... would you mind if I joined you? I have always found this place ideal to meditate in." _Oh Iris, thank you so much for this blessing..._

"I would not mind at all," Zenyatta floated to one side, inviting. Green Sentai bowed again in thanks, coming forward to sit cross-legged beside him. His movements were silent as the grave despite the leaves below, fluid and graceful. Zenyatta fought shivers of delight as they both faced Fuji-san, slipping into meditation. He was getting to meditate with his hero, just the two of them... The bliss made his meditation all the easier.

But, after several minutes, the young monk felt Green Sentai's helmeted gaze on him. Fighting his nerves, Zenyatta turned to his hero. "Is something wrong?"

Green Sentai rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, _how cute!_ "Ah, no, I am sorry. It is only... you look so familiar, have we met before?" Zenyatta almost fumbled the grip on his orbs once more. _Could it be possible he remembers me?_

"Ah, yes, once. In China. You saved me when I injured my leg..."

"An attack by Talon, I remember now! You were one of the Shambali Monks that were helping heal the wounded!" Green Sentai sounded overjoyed, to Zenyatta's shock, turning to face him. "I never got the chance to check that you were recovering. I'm so glad to know you are well. The Shambali are a great inspiration for me." Zenyatta felt like the power had seeped from his batteries all at once. Was this actually happening?

"I am honored to know one of the Sentai Rangers holds us in such high regard," he couldn't hide his bashfulness now. Zenyatta was only a monk, how could he inspire someone like a Sentai Ranger? "If I am honest, I am a great fan of yours..."

"Then I am honored as well," He could hear the grin in the Sentai Ranger's voice. "Please tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Zenyatta," he bowed, in one part to show respect and in one part to hide the flaring light of his cranial array. "You have my deepest gratitude for saving me in China, Green Sentai."

"You are more than welcome, Zenyatta." Hearing that warm voice say his name was such a delight, Zenyatta was sure he would have fainted by now if he were human. To his dismay, Green Sentai's communicator brace went off at that very moment.

"Green Sentai, it's Cyberninja. I've spotted suspicious activity near the Shimada Estate. Gather the others and meet me there."

"On my way," he answered before turning off the brace with a sigh. "Please forgive me, I must go."

"I understand, the work of a hero is never done." Zenyatta told himself he was _not_ going to follow his idol. No matter how much he wanted to watch him in action.

"I hope I see you again, Zenyatta. Farewell, and be safe." And then, he was gone. Zenyatta floated his orbs to sit in the grass next to him before lowering his shaking form to the ground.

Every word, movement, and detail of the Sentai's form burned itself into his memory logs. Copies filed themselves into redundant backup drives, then filed themselves again. He didn't want to lose a single moment of the encounter.

He couldn't believe his luck. More than once he checked his systems to make sure he was, in fact, awake and not dreaming. Even when they told him he was completely conscious and at peak performance, he doubted. It all seemed too good to be true. But it _was_ true.

It took several minutes to still his shaking, and longer still to convince himself not to try to find the Ranger. Not until the publicity event. He had enough self-control that he wouldn't become some kind of mad stalker. He could wait. He would make himself wait.

Standing and gathering his orbs, Zenyatta took the fastest path back to his hotel - a rare luxury, indeed. His systems felt overheated; he needed to cool down. A burst of steam did little to help. He managed to remain calm while floating back to his room, but once he locked the door and closed the blinds, he lost it. Flopping onto the bed, Zenyatta hurried to unplug his voice box, silencing his squeals. The young monk covered his face as he vented his ecstasy; oh Iris, he felt foolish, so foolish, but he couldn't help it. This was more than he had ever hoped for.

Finally, he calmed, and found his heightened sense nodes and array had drained his energy by quite a bit. He found himself even more thankful for the hotel room - his tiny portable charger was not going to cut it.

Hooking himself up to the wall, Zenyatta turned out the lights and settled down on the bed to rest. In two days he would get a chance to see his hero again - he could wait, but barely.


	2. Ch 2 - We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it!

The next two days passed both at a snail’s pace and as a complete blur. Green Sentai invaded Zenyatta's thoughts and dreams, refusing to let go. He almost forgot to recharge, refuel, meditate, even check in with his master. Mondatta had laughed when Zenyatta had apologized for his lateness in checking in.

"You work so hard already, my student, I do not fault you. Relax and enjoy yourself on your trip," he had said. The young monk did his best to ignore the laughter of his fellow monks in the background, their sing-song voices telling him to "have fun, Zenyatta!". The implication behind their words almost overheated him. He could never hope for that... oh but what a wonderful thought it was. He counted himself lucky that he could unplug his vocalizer during those two long nights. He would have been so mortified if anyone had heard is fantasies of Green Sentai. Iris forbid the Sentai Ranger ever hear it for himself - Zenyatta would never be able to look at him again for the shame.

Finally, the day came for the publicity event. Zenyatta was up before the sun, having turned in early the night before to get a full recharge. Dutiful despite his excitement, Zenyatta made sure to meditate before doing anything else. He would not let his love for his idol wipe away his self-disciple completely. After his meditation though, Zenyatta spent almost two hours polishing his plates. For once the scratches bothered him. He looked of mediocre quality when compared to Green Sentai's armor. Shaking his head, the young monk dismissed those thoughts. His body was not particularly high-tech, this was true. But it served every function he needed it to, plus a few he didn't quite need. Scratches were insignificant - his soul was what mattered.

And Green Sentai looked on the Shambali with inspiration in his heart, he had said. Would he not agree?

Locating the event location was quite easy. Though he arrived early, there was already a line so long it looked like a crowd. For a moment he feared he would not get to see Green Sentai again - there were so many people here to see the Rangers. But he had to try.

Finally, _finally_ , the fans surrounding him burst into cheers and applause. Floating a little higher, he saw them - the Sentai Rangers. Red, an American man, lead. Blue was next to him, also an American man. Yellow, a British woman, and Pink, a Korean girl, followed the two right after. Black and White, ladies as well, soon joined them. He knew White was Indian, but Black? Black was a complete mystery. No one was even sure of her age. Not that it mattered if one faced her in a fight - if she was elderly, she didn't let onto it.

Zenyatta was beginning to grow worried when he spotted him, that blessed flash of green and white. Joy and warmth flooded his processor, down to his servos. Green Sentai waved to the crowd, joining his teammates on stage. Zenyatta fought the urge to float higher, make himself noticeable. _Don't be foolish..._

The line did not move quick enough for Zenyatta's liking, but he tried to use it as an exercise in patience. Closer and closer the stage got, and time for event ticked away. There were still so many people...

Hours passed, but luck did not seem to favor Zenyatta this day. He couldn't make it to the front in time to see Green Sentai again. Only a glimpse of him, caught as the Rangers escaped the cheering crowds to gather in some private place. He should have known the universe would not give him such a blessing twice over.

 _Ah, but at least I got to meet him once..._ he thought, orbs rotating around him in a slow, sad path. It wouldn't do to dwell on the disappointment, he would have to go back to Nepal and remain satisfied with a memory.

"Zenyatta! There you are, I thought I wouldn't be able to find you!" His processors came to a screeching halt, it amazed the young monk that they didn't make noise. Turning, the universe gifted him with the sight of the man that had robbed him of his heart and senses.

"Greetings, Green Sentai. It is so nice to see you again. I didn't realize you were looking for me," the young monk said. His orbs floated close to him once more, fearing their path would betray his joy.

"I saw you in the crowd, but you never came to the stage. I have looked forward to the chance to speak with you again." Zenyatta's cranial array flared bright enough to reflect off Green Sentai's armor.

"Y-You have?" Oh Iris, he was going to lose it. _Remain calm, free your mind, I walk in harmony..._

"Of course! I had hoped to speak longer when we met in the park, but the yakuza have been quite busy." Green Sentai rubbed the back of his helmet with a white armored glove. Zenyatta thought it was completely unfair that a deadly warrior was this adorable. "I told the others about meeting you... they'd love to meet you, too, if you don't mind?"

"I'd be happy to meet your fellow Sentai." He was so happy he could go into Transcendence. Zenyatta wondered if Green Sentai could tell; he hoped it wasn't too obvious.

" _Arigatō yo_ , Master Zenyatta," Green Sentai bowed deep, formal and humble. Zenyatta couldn't stop his hands from flying to his mouth-seam, shocked and embarrassed.

"Please, y-you don't have to be so formal," the young monk said, trying so hard not to start trembling. His steam vents threatened to pop, internal temperatures rising with his nerves. His idol was acting as if _he_ were the one risking life and limb protecting the world every day!

"Ah, I did not mean to embarrass you, Master Zenyatta," Green Sentai seemed embarrassed as well.

"It is no trouble at all!" Zenyatta said, a bit too fast for his liking. No helping it now. Trying to ease his fans, Zenyatta slowed his speech. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes, let's. Follow me, Master." Green Sentai, as kind and gentle as he seemed on television, guides him back to the dispersing event. An armored building stood without windows, safety and anonymity behind a locked door. As they walked, security almost jostled them apart. Zenyatta was certain his circuits shorted as he felt a warm armored hand wrap around his waist. Green Sentai handled him as if he were the finest porcelain, prone to break at the slightest touch. It was too much.

Green Sentai jumped when Zenyatta's steam vents popped. "Master, are you alright?!"

"Y-yes, my apologies, Green Sentai. The warm weather has caused my circuits to overheat a bit. It is a natural reaction." Thank the Iris it was hot in Hanamura during the summer, giving him the excuse. His processor threatened to give out and shut him down. He was so _mortified..._

"I am glad it is nothing serious," Green Sentai sounded relieved under the helmet. "I'll make sure you are able to cool down when we meet the others!"

"Thank you." Zenyatta fought delighted shivers racing up his spine, letting Green Sentai guide him. He was actually going to meet the other Sentai, and spend more time with his idol, all without anyone else around. He had to be the luckiest Omnic functioning. Now all he had to do was avoid making himself - and the rest of the Shambali - look foolish.

He hoped he could manage that.


	3. Ch 3 - Meetings and Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter three! This one took longer due to a McHanzo fic I was writng, but I appreciate the wait!

"Sentai, group up! Come meet my friend!" Zenyatta felt his embarrassment grow along with his delight. _Friend? We’re friends?_ Green Sentai had stepped into the next room, the entry curtained off. Within moments, his idol returned, guiding him through the curtain. He had to fight off his distraction, though he struggled to do so. _Green Sentai considers me a friend..._

The mobile shelter was so industrial he almost thought he was back in the factory that made him. A small kitchenette in one corner, next to a set of restrooms, as well as a dining set and small den offered some comfort. There was no decoration, though; only the inhabitants brought life to the room.

The young monk was soon faced with the six other Sentai. Yellow got to him first, only a blink of blue light from the chronal accelerator strapped to her chest to warn of her. The strange machine was the source of her bizarre abilities - teleporting being one.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet a member of the Shambali!" Yellow said, face hidden under her helmet, covered by her scarf. It resembled a hood to Zenyatta, and her helmet looked much like a pilot. Logical, to Zenyatta - she flew the MV-261 Orca, the Sentai Ranger's fighter jet.

"Now Yellow, don't startle the guy," Red spoke up; his accent made "Yellow" sound more like "Yelluh" or "Yeller". It was hard for Zenyatta to tell which was more accurate. "But it _is_ an honor, Master Zenyatta."

"As it is an honor to meet the Sentai Rangers," the young monk said. He wondered, off-hand, what would best describe Red's appearance. _Cowboy-Biker_ , he thought. _Yes, with the bandana and helmet..._

"I hope travel to Hanamura wasn't too difficult for you, sir?" Blue stepped forward from his spot on the small couch in the den. Notorious for his militant air, Blue lived up to the reputation on sight.

"No more than expected." Zenyatta did not bother to mention the extra security or cruel gazes of those at the airport. He couldn't help but suspect Black saw through him though. Her helmet glinted under a black _hijab_ , completely hiding any expression as she looked at him. But Zenyatta was very used to discerning emotion and gaze without expressions to go by.

"Glad to hear it! People can be such pains in the-" Pinks words cut off as White gave a sharp yank on the scarf wrapped around the girl's head.

" _Language_ , Pink. We have an image to uphold. Apologies for her, Master Zenyatta." White bowed a bit, not as much as Green ever did. She carried herself with a stark poise befitting her uniform color. Her hard-light constructs, though a light cyan, also fit the color.

"No apologies are necessary. Though some people can be difficult, I do believe peace is attainable. All that's needed is time and understanding."

"Agreed! And between the Shambali and the Sentai, we will bring that understanding to the world!" Green Sentai's hand came to rest on Zenyatta's shoulder. The young monk gave silent thanks for his static face-plate, growing warm again. His thanks became curses when the armored hand pulled away. "Ah, I am forgetting myself. Please, relax and cool down, Master, I'd hate for you to overheat."

"Thank you, Green Sentai," Zenyatta said, allowing Green to guide him to the couch. It was nice not to spend so much of his focus on keeping himself afloat. Nicer still that Green Sentai took a seat right next to him, after making sure the young monk did not need anything.

Surrounded by heroes, with his idol at his side, Zenyatta could not have been happier. Pink was quite curious of Nepal and the Shambali. At only nineteen, and the newest Ranger, she still had much to learn and experience in the world. All the Rangers were different from each other in vast ways - yet, despite this, they were a perfect team. Seeing such harmony among different walks of life brought joy to Zenyatta's processor. He found it easy to relax, to laugh and joke with the Sentai, his composure slipping to reveal the young Omnic he was.

" _Oppa_ , your friend is so _cool_ ," He heard Pink say, poking Green Sentai in the side. Green laughed, slapping her hand way with no real force.

"Master Zenyatta _is_ pretty cool," the ninja answered. Zenyatta was certain he would be the same shade of crimson as Red if he were capable of blushing.

Before he could give a retort, a loud _bang_ sounded from outside, followed by screams. Green and Yellow were on their feet in an instant, and at the door the next.

"Oy! We've got Talon agents!" Yellow called. Zenyatta rose with the other Sentai, alarm twisting him up. Talon was here, among crowds of people still milling around outside...

"Yellow, Green, get the civilians out of here," Blue said, picking up his heavy pulse rifle from where it lay on the table. "The rest, with me. Master Zenyatta, you would be safest here."

"My safety is of no concern. Please, let me help evacuate the civilians - there way already be injuries," Zenyatta said. Blue sighed but relented.

"Alright, let's move." Zenyatta followed the Sentai outside, branching off with Yellow and Green. It was a struggle to keep up but he managed. He could see a dark airship and many armor-clad foot soldiers advancing on the event. Taking advantage of the distraction, no doubt. A small group branched off towards them, and Zenyatta fought down the spike of fear in his chest. He knew how to defend himself. He had to keep the innocent event-goers safe, whatever the damage to himself.

"Cyberninja's here!" Green called into his brace when one of the soldiers dropped, a thin line jutting from their back. The cybernetic assassin leapt from building to building, providing cover fire.

"Good, we need the help!" Red's voice came back, before giving an order to Black and White to get into position. The two women were soon gone - Black to find a sniper's vantage point, White to set up teleporters.

Following Green and Yellow, Zenyatta hurried to usher terrified civilians away from battle. Yellow blinked more than once to help provide cover fire with her pulse pistols. Fast as she was, shooting her back was nigh impossible, even for the best of shots. Zenyatta appreciated the distraction - not all would follow him to safety. He could see the frustration in Green Sentai, but was not surprised.

They were ushering the last of the innocent into distant buildings when the gunshot rang out. A miss, inches from his chassis. Green Sentai dashed to his side and, before he knew it, had scooped the monk into his arms and dashed off again.

For the briefest moment, he remembered China, almost three years ago. Almost the exact same situation - his anti-gravity downed along with his leg. A stray bullet from the fray had caught him. Terrible luck, it had seemed, when a crumbling wall decided to drop part of it's structure above him. And then, there had been Green Sentai to save him.

They came to a halt behind a corner store, and only then did Green release him from his arms. Zenyatta told himself he was not as all allowed to make a silly quip about how they were making a habit of this.

"Feels like China all over again, huh?" Green asked, a grin in his voice. Zenyatta couldn't help but chuckle. Always the joker...

"Indeed. I'll have to find a way to thank you for saving my life twice." The words left his vocalizer before he realized what he was saying. When they hit him, he was thankful he was already on the ground; he would have fallen otherwise. Heat and humiliation burned through him at the flirtation. Iris help him, that's it, shut him down now...

Green only laughed. "We can talk about _that_ after the fight." At the sound of another gunshot from a pulse rifle, Green took off, calling back for him to stay somewhere safe. Zenyatta had little choice but to do as told, unable to think. His whole frame burned with the possible implications behind Green's words. It was so foolish, now was not the _time_ , but his ridiculous infatuation refused to hear reason.

Another shot distracted him from his flustered musings. Right, it _wasn't_ the time, and he was not going to sit by and do nothing. Harnessing his focus, Zenyatta summoned what he knew his master would never allow. Not if he knew Zenyatta could do it.

The Orb of Destruction went against the teachings of the Shambali. He knew he had an argument for self-defense, for protecting the innocent, but still... Mondatta was going to be angry with him for this. It mattered not, he decided as he rounded the corner and into the fray.

He would explain later. Right now, he had to help.


	4. Ch 4 - Pass Into the Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter got a little longer than expected. Holy crap, fight scenes are hard, my dudes DX
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and make sure to kudos, comment and bookmark if you do!
> 
> Note, 2/19/18: Break added between two paragraphs so the flow makes more sense

The Sentai Rangers were a powerful force in battle. With the aid of Cyberninja as a secondary sniper, corralling the Talon agents was simple work. Talon knew this, though, and had brought an appropriate level of firepower with them. Zenyatta knew his own strength, and the strength of the Sentai. But he also knew the Rangers were too outnumbered. Combined with heavy weapons, the now-eight warrior team struggled to keep control.

Sneaking closer, Zenyatta looked for an opening in the battle. A particularly large Bastion Unit held the strongest pulse rifle. Most of the split-off group had already fallen to Yellow. The remaining ones, though, were proving to be difficult. Kneeling behind a car, Zenyatta readied his Orb of Destruction, calculating, remembering.

He didn't enjoy thinking of the factory he had escaped from. That was so long ago, and it served him no purpose to dwell on his wounds. But he never forgot, not when Mondatta had found him, not even when he mastered the Iris. He never forgot that he was always meant to be a self-aware weapon.

And a self-aware weapon knows the weaknesses of its fellow weapons.

Talon's jumbo-sized Bastion Unit was _slow_ , slower than even the standard units. And the extra size only made its weak points easier to see. All he needed was for it to turn a little, and... _there!_

Zenyatta launched his Orb of Destruction with pinpoint accuracy. The glinting orb zipped over the heads of Talon, slamming into the Bastion's spinal struts. The Omnic lurched forward with the impact, not expecting rear fire, and dropped its rifle. The orb zipped back to Zenyatta, ripping its way out of the crumbled metal. Groaning and squealing, the Bastion began to lose balance with the loss of the support struts. Red and Blue, seeing their own opening, were quick to shoot down scattering Talon agents.

"We got another one! Omnic, by the shops!" Zenyatta heard one of the agents call into a helmet communicator. The young monk ducked behind another car as several turned and opened fire on him. A volley of orbs met the agents in kind - Zenyatta's aim remained true, undeterred by alarm.

He used to be stronger, chassis covered by thick armor. When he dedicated himself to the Shambali, he shed that armor along with the life it represented. He had never once missed it, but he could acknowledge that it would have been useful to him now. Designed for speed and aided by anti-gravity, Zenyatta wove through cars, avoiding fire. His orbs flew through the air on individual paths - slamming hard into Talon agents as they whizzed by. A volley of orbs took out five of the agents in one go. He almost felt proud of himself. Almost.

Another sharp _bang_ from a pulse rifle rang out, followed by a cry of pain from a too-familiar voice. Zenyatta whipped around, processor turned to ice. Ahead of him, Green Sentai knelt behind a charred vending machine, gripping his sword arm. Further away, he saw the Bastion Unit, unsteady but healing, had retrieved its rifle. Liquid scarlet marred prefect glittering green, splattered across the warrior's chest. More ran down Green Sentai's arm, dripping from his hands.

Rage filled Zenyatta, strong, powerful, _violent_. His processors slowed. Focused. _You will not be harming my hero._

An orb flew to each hand. Metallic panels spun, clicked, parted under his command. One continues to glow with the comforting golden hue of the Iris. Zenyatta did not hold the orb any longer than necessary before sending it flying to Green. The Orb of Harmony would heal the ninja, slow but steady, if Zenyatta could keep an eye on him. The other, though...

Purple-black energy radiated off the orb with an aura that threatened to make even him ill. The Orb of Discord went even further against his lessons than that of Destruction. It was a leech of a technique, robbing the target of vitality. He had practiced it in secret, early in his time with the Shambali, before he knew peace. In truth, it came far more natural to him than tranquility. But he understood why; creation was more difficult than destruction. And on top of that, destruction was in his core programming. He could control that, he could choose not to indulge it, Mondatta taught him that. And when he finally understood it, he had ceased the practice. But, as with all else, he did not forget.

Zenyatta launched the Discord Orb at the Bastion Unit, and a volley immediately after it. Green Sentai looked up as the six orbs whipped past his head. The Discord Orb connected first, spinning around the Bastions head. The remaining five slammed into its chassis, one after the other. Smoke and sparks billowed from the damage as the orbs tore from the hull, metal squealing. The Bastion wobbled, tilted, and fell back. The weight of the upper half became too much, ripping the oversized Omnic in two. Talon scattered as the pieces fell, smashing into their air ship and taking out an engine. Cyberninja and Black prevented escapes. Talon was losing ground fast.

"Oy! Zenyatta took out their Bastion, _and_ their airship! At one time!" He heard Yellow cry as he hurried to Green's side. His damaged armor revealed the faint scar left on the Sentai's arm. His orb, now returned, had healed him clean. _Good_.

"Master, how- you- what was-?" The ninja's face was still covered but Zenyatta did not have to see his face to see the shock on it. Zenyatta could not help but chuckle.

"As I said before, my safety is of no concern."

"That was epic, Master Zen!" Pink yelled to him. She spared a moment to shoot a Talon agent that attempted to sneak up on her. "You’ve got to tell us how you did that after the fight!" Zenyatta chuckled and assured her he would, helping Green to his feet.

"Looks like I owe _you_ for saving _my_ life, this time, Master," Green said with a smile in his voice. "I'll have to find a way to thank you."

"We can talk about _that_ after the fight," he replied, bashful, the mirrored speech not lost on him. Warmth spread through the young monk; ah, there was that silly crush of his again. It still wasn't an appropriate time, though. Still, Green was so brave, and charming, and sweet, and wonderful...

 _None of that_ , he told himself. _Save it for the hotel_. Yellow blinked to their side after finishing off a handful of Talon agents.

"Green, are you alright, luv?" she asked.

"I'm great! Master Zenyatta's healing is incredible," the ninja said. The praise caused his steam vents to pop again. Zenyatta was certain the Iris was punishing him for using the Discord Orb, subjecting him to this. "Oh no, are _you_ alright, Master?"

"Indeed, I am well. My systems are not overheated to the point of concern. And we have bigger concerns, besides." As if to punctuate his statement, a shot from a Talon photon rifle rang out, clipping his shoulder. Zenyatta staggered back, only to feel Yellow pull him to the safety of cover against the wall. She blinked away in an instant, firing her pistols.

Zenyatta summoned another Discord Orb, aware of Green staring as he did. He fired the ominous projectile at the agent Yellow was shooting at. The aura of the orb leeched away at the Agent, providing a distraction for Yellow. More agents were on the way, though. Zenyatta's orbs joined at his neck in a suspended circle.

"Come, Green Sentai, we must help the others," the young monk said, turning to his hero. Green made a noise of surprise, shaking his head a bit as if to clear his thoughts.

"Right, let's go." Zenyatta followed Green Sentai into the dwindling fray. It was not like the ninja to get distracted in battle, but Zenyatta could understand. The Shambali were not warriors, and his techniques could be alarming in effectiveness. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do after this was over, to quite a few people.

~~~

With the heaviest of their forces broken up, Talon had little ability to fight back. Zenyatta was thankful for it. The battle had gone on long enough, and he worried reinforcements could show. It would be the last thing they needed. The collateral damage to the city was mounting by the minute. Added foot soldiers meant the added possibility of casualties.

Yellow and Green herded the agents into a tighter and tighter space. All one could see of them was streaks of yellow, blue and green; firing back proved useless. Their victory seemed assured, more so with each dropping agent. Zenyatta hoped they would surrender - he had enough of death that day.

Yellow dodged another shot from the panicking agents, giggling. The British woman skid to a halt as the last of the agents either dropped their guns or dropped dead. "Looks like we have this under control, chaps!"

Zenyatta always did find it funny how the universe could give such prompt replies. There was nothing funny about this, though. Yellow gave a sudden scream as a shot caught her left flank, fired from the rear.

"Yellow! Green, get her!" Green wasted no time in following the order from Blue, snatching up Yellow's bleeding form.

"Sniper! Widowmaker is here," White's calm voice offered little urgency - always an even head on her. "Black, she's hidden on the arcade, you have a teleporter to your right around the ramen shop. Sleep Dart her. The authorities will want to interrogate her."

" _Uʻlim wa yunafadh._ Thank you, White." Black took off for the teleporter. Cyberninja moved to prevent Widowmaker from escaping Black.

Zenyatta hurried to the other Sentai as they rushed to Yellow's side. Green was applying pressure to her wound, but blood seeped through his fingers.

“The bullet is gone but Yellow is in bad shape,” he said.

"We got to get her to a doctor," Red replied, putting away his own pistol – reminiscent of a revolver. Blue gave a frustrated groan, rubbing a hand over his dust-covered mask visor.

"We don't have _time_ ; the nearest hospital is half an hour from here!"

"Master, can't your orbs heal her?" Green asked, looking up at him as he approached. He almost sounded scared, desperate. Zenyatta's circuits twisted in pain at the tone.

"No, but I know another technique that can." Zenyatta float down to Yellow's side. "Yellow, I know it is difficult, but I need you to try to relax; this will work faster that way."

"I'll try..." she said, sounding more than a little uncertain.

Letting out an exhale from his fans, Zenyatta brought his hands together before him. Once more, he focused, and summoned, but this time, his orbs extended in a wide circle around him. The glowing teal of his array changed to brilliant gold. The same glow soon engulfed Zenyatta, and Yellow as well. A bit more focus, a bit more energy, and the other Sentai gave a chorus of gasps. From his back, as they backed away, six golden arms manifested. The purest joy, peace and warmth filled him, body, mind and soul.

Transcendence attained.

The glow around Yellow increased, pulsing along to the chimes of Zenyatta's aura. A soft gasp came from her helmet, but no words. Her wound, once a steady, bleeding stream, began to close. Within a few seconds, it was gone. Zenyatta signed once more, allowing his focus to relax. The golden aura and ghost-like arms faded away.

Yellow sat up, putting a hand to her side, feeling the light scar left behind, the only sign of her wound. "How did you... what was that, Master Zenyatta?"

"That was Transcendence," the young monk said, returning his hands to his lap. "It is a healing technique, quite difficult to learn. Only a few of the Shambali monks have learned to do such a thing at the moment."

"When did _you_ learn it?" Pink asked, kneeling to his left, next to Green.

"Several years ago. Master Mondatta told me I took to it faster than any of his other students..." He admitted, allowing no pride in his voice. Humility in accomplishment, always. That was what he had been taught. Murmurs of astonishment echoed among the Sentai. For a second, the young monk thought he heard Green Sentai mumble 'he's incredible' under his breath. He dismissed that thought - he had misheard. He had to have misheard.

"How do you feel, Yellow?" Pink asked while Blue and White helped her to her feet.

"I'm... great. Amazing, actually," Yellow said, still awed and baffled. "Everything was warm and peaceful, like nothing could ever get to me."

"That is much the same description I have heard from others. Many liken it to a feeling of home," Zenyatta said. Yellow gave an empathetic nod, snapping her fingers.

"That's exactly what it felt like! Home! Only way more intense, blimey that was too wicked! I'm pretty sure I owe you my life, Master Zenyatta."

"If so, it is not a debt I would hold you to," he said with a chuckle, gaining a giggle from Yellow in return. " I am happy to help, and happier to know you are well once more. "

Interrupting their talk, Blue's communicator brace clicked to life. "Black Sentai here. I've hit Widowmaker with a sleep dart, but she escaped my sight. Cyberninja and I are going to continue looking for her. I do not expect she will get far. How is Yellow?"

"I'm completely ace, Black, you should have seen it!" Yellow said. Ever energetic, she was all but bouncing a she described the experience to Black. Zenyatta floated back, allowing the Sentai to speak and plan what to do about Windowmaker. Sirens sounded, and soon emergency personnel drove up. Most of them were body removal units - Black had given them the clearance to come in.

The police arrested the remaining Talon agents and the bodies disappeared in groups. No one wanted the mess to last any longer than necessary. Finding an alcove, Zenyatta came to rest on the ground and powered off his array; closing his eyes, as it were. Transcendence had healed him, but it could not recharge him, and Iris help him he was so very tired. More than his body, his mind tired. He hated fighting so much; it was one of few things he would actually claim _to_ hate. He knew it could not always be an avoided outcome, but it still wore on him. He needed to recharge, meditate, anything to balance the chaos.

"Master? Are you alright?" His array flicked back to life; Green stood before him. With the sun behind him he looked like a emerald-clad angel. Zenyatta found it an appropriate image.

"Yes, I am well, Green Sentai, only tired." The ninja knelt, seiza style.

"I can imagine. This wasn't at all what I hoped for when I went looking for you after the event, I am sorry, Master."

"You do not need to apologize, Green, it is alright. I would have helped regardless of the circumstances."

"You're more of a saint than a monk, Master Zenyatta," Green said with a smile in his voice. "That's why you're such an inspiration to me." _I'm going to end up shutting down because of this man..._

"Absolute flatterer," he said, sounding amused to hide his inner delight. Green laughed.

"I am honest! The world needs far more people like you in it, Master."

"As it needs more like you, and your fellow Sentai," he said, all the more flattered for his words.

"Now who is the flatterer?" Green asked, a devious grin in his tone. The ninja hesitated a moment, gaze somewhat adverted. Thinking.

"There is something on your mind, Green Sentai. Please, what troubles you?"

"Oh, nothing troubles me! It's only..." the ninja seemed to try not to fidget. "I'd still like to speak with you, Master."

"Are we not speaking now?" Green laughed.

"Funny, Master Zenyatta. I mean, well, I'd like to think we're friends. Or at least could be," the ninja was outright squirming now. Zenyatta did not allow his mind to draw any conclusions, letting the ninja continue. "And since today was a disaster, with Talon and all, and then Yellow and Widowmaker... I understand if you're busy but..."

"Stop babbling and ask to hang out, man!" Pink yelled at him from the remaining group. Green squawked and threw a small rock at her; she laughed as it bounced off her leg. Zenyatta could not help but chuckle, sharing a bit of his embarrassment.

"Is that all you mean to ask, Green Sentai?" The ninja made a noise of discomfort at getting called out, but nodded. His array flickered brighter; exhausted even as he was, he was so _happy_. "You don't need to be so uncomfortable - I'd be glad to spend more time with you."

"You would?" Green looked up; Zenyatta wondered what expression he wore under the mask. Was it surprise, delight? Both?

"Of course, I do still owe you a thank you for saving me.” Green Sentai laughed with him. Daring, he admitted, “I enjoy your company, besides." _That was likely the biggest understatement of my entire creation..._ Green Sentai looked down at his folded legs.

"I'm so glad to hear it, Master." Goodness, he almost sounded _shy._

"Please, you may call me Zenyatta." Was there a reason Yellow, Pink and White were looking towards them while giggling?

"As you wish, Ma- Zenyatta." Green rubbed the back of his head, chuckling at his self-correction. "I'd tell you my name but..."

"Secret identity, I understand. One cannot risk being overheard." His processors pinged in curiosity. No one knew Green Sentai's name apart from the other Sentai, and they did not share such secrets. As he gave Green Sentai the address of his hotel, agreeing on the date and time to meet, the question kept repeating itself: _what is his name?_

Green Sentai was soon called away by Blue, snapping at him to "let Master Zenyatta rest and come help clean up". Zenyatta watched him go for a moment, processors growing foggy from exhaustion.

 Even covered in dirt and blood, he was handsome. And Zenyatta hadn't even seen his face yet. Completely unfair. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Zenyatta rose to floating. Emergency personnel were ushering away civilians who had come out to see the damage. The sparking Bastion Unit and air ship were fast surrounded and sectioned off. For collection and investigation, no doubt. He wasn't sure if it would be an aid to them, but he hoped so.

He was somewhat glad the Sentai accepted his insistence that he could return to his hotel alone and be safe. Green and Yellow both made moves to protest but Blue stopped them. They had their own jobs to do anyway. Zenyatta bid the Sentai goodbye, array lingering a bit on Green, before they parted ways.

When he finally returned to his hotel room, his battery sensors read at ten percent. He plugged up his portable charger, if only to stave off his battery while he removed the worst of the battle. He had learned a long time ago that leaving dirt and grime in his joints had painful results. Once clean enough, though, he was quick to switch the portable charger for the wall socket. The increase in power flow alone made him feel better. Meditating helped even more, losing his distress to the soft chime of his orbs. Only once he felt at peace did he power down, processors wandering to the promise of seeing Green again.


	5. Ch 5 - Paradise with You, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter took far longer than I wanted it to, but I didn't expect it to turn out so long! I was forced to split it into two chapters. The second part will be out, hopefully, faster than this one took. Thank you for being so patient! :)
> 
> Also, to be clear, Zenyatta's serial number is entirely made up, and his past is 100% headcanon.
> 
> As always, please enjoy, and kudos, bookmark and comment afterward if you do!

By the time Zenyatta came online the next morning, the Talon attack was on the news. He was not surprised to find a few security cameras had caught his form. What did surprise him was that Mondatta did not say anything about it when he checked in with his master. He wondered if his master was letting him stew in guilt, or if he actually didn't know yet. Neither seemed all that likely to the young monk.

A full three days passed without sight of any of the Sentai, but with Talon in the city, he expected nothing else. When he agreed to meet with Green, the ninja had given him a phone number. A burner phone, most likely. He had only received a single message from it, on the second day.

_From: GS [10:52]_

_WM got away. CN and BLKS are looking for her. Be careful._

He had been afraid of that. Widowmaker was as elusive as she was deadly. The only question was if she resisted the dart on her own, or if Talon had saved her.

Zenyatta did his best not to dwell on these questions. He was in no position to be of aid at the moment. The wisest thing to do was to stay out of the way and let the Sentai handle it. But Zenyatta was not always perfect in his wisdom, and his worry for the safety of others made it hard to stand aside. He wanted, with a fierce desperation, to help the Sentai. But what could he do?

On the fourth day, he finished meditating to find he received a new message; _No luck with WM... Can we still meet?_ Zenyatta's array flickered with mirth. As if he were even capable of saying 'no' to Green Sentai.

_To: GS [8:46]_

_Of course. But how will I know who you are?_

_From: GS [8:48]_

_It won't be hard - my hair matches my uniform :)_

The information stored itself in Zenyatta's memory drives, curiosity piqued. Green hair? He tried to imagine what the Sentai Ranger may look like. Tall and muscled, a shock of green hair... was it long? Short? Was it all green, or only part of it? So many possible faces and looks came to his mind, but none seemed to suit the ninja. He roused himself from his fantasy long enough to shoot back a confirmation message.

He fell back into it as he cleaned his plating. He remembered a scene from a movie he had caught glimpses of. He believed it was about a spider-person, too, how ironic. A man in a red superhero suit, hanging upside down as his civilian love kissed him. His processor warped the image; no longer a human woman but himself, and the hero replaced with Green. A painless sparkle of electricity as gentle lips pressed to his mouth-seam…

His steam vents popped, loud enough to echo, as he dropped the cloth in his hand and covered his face. They popped again, and then again; abandoning his task, Zenyatta floated to the fogging window. Another meditative session - a difficult one, he noted with some shame – finally cooled him where his vents could not. _Iris help him..._

He chose to go down to the lobby to wait for Green after that. He would not be able to indulge his fantasies in such a public place. And besides, the idea of Green walking into his hotel room spoke of too many salacious possibilities.

 _Enough!_ Zenyatta told himself as his temperature began rising again. He could have cursed himself. For all his self-control, Green had slipped into his mind and warped it to his liking. And the ninja didn't even know his effect on Zenyatta, not that he would tell him.

The lobby was as beautiful as the rest of the hotel. Traditional and contemporary styles mixed without clashing, a tranquil modernity Zenyatta quite appreciated. The center focus was a large fountain, not only decoration but a _koi_ aquarium. Zenyatta found himself drawn to watching their patterns. Their scales glittered in the lights above. He had always liked to watch wildlife; careless and serene, animals knew the truest form of peace.

"Hey, Zenyatta! Good to see you." Oh, Green was here! Rising, Zenyatta turned to greet the ninja. He was curious to know what the Sentai had planned for the day and... and... _wow._

"It is good to see you, too, my friend," he said with a bow. Zenyatta found himself thankful for his static face-plate once again. He could not stop _staring._ The man before him was... beautiful was too simple. True to his word, Green Sentai bore a short crop of dyed hair, the same shade of electric green as his armors chest-plates. It was rather unkempt in its brushed back style, but all it did was add to the charm of him. And what an impish sort of charm it was. The gleam in his eyes and playful, easy grin made his circuits twist.

"Please, you may call me Genji," the ninja said, removing his hands from his jean pockets to bow in return. If he could tell how hard Zenyatta was staring at his strong jaw and chiseled biceps, he didn't let on to it. "Have I kept you waiting long?" _Oh, only all my creation..._

"Not at all," he said. "Shall we go? I'm sure you know everything interesting about Hanamura." His circuits felt like they were dancing; his words a razor's edge that threatened to slice him in half. He could end up making a complete fool of himself, or worse, offend Genji. But being around the ninja alone made him feel coy and special in such a delightful way... he couldn't help the risk.

Genji laughed, cheeks taking on a slight rosy hue. He filed the image in his memory drives almost ten times. _So cute..._ "Flatterer. But I'd be happy to show you around!" Zenyatta allowed Genji to guide him out of the hotel, floating along. The young monk prayed that their day would be peaceful.

~~~

The damage from the battle was an unpleasant memory fading away at a rapid pace. The efficiency impressed Zenyatta. More than that, he was thankful to know the traumatized could move on without many reminders. He knew his own wounds had worn raw with little effort before Mondatta taught him peace. If he were clever about it, he might get Mondatta to come to Japan to calm the civilians. Then he could stay longer still...

As it was early morning, Zenyatta expected Genji to need food. Yet he made no mention of hunger as the headed to the heart of the city - until his stomach spoke for him. Genji's words, offering ideas for where to go first, cut off mid-sentence.

Zenyatta could not help but chuckle at the fierce blush on his face. "Hungry?"

"It's no big deal, I don't want to be rude-" Zenyatta, gentle but firm, held up a hand to stop him.

"Nonsense. It is not healthy to skip meals, and I do not find it rude. Humans must eat. Please do not starve yourself for my sake."

"If it's no bother..."

"None at all." Genji rubbed his cheek with a fingertip, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Now that I think of it... can Omnics eat?" Zenyatta chucked a little as Genji lead him towards a line of cafes.

"Not quite the same way as humans, but we do require refueling on occasion. The typical means of this is to drink whatever we are missing."

"I'd be happy to buy anything you need," the ninja said, a bit fast. Zenyatta's array brightened in a smile.

"Thank you Genji, you're very kind."

"It's the least I can do after... well, everything." Genji paused long enough to hold the cafe door open for Zenyatta. His processor felt light at the sweet gesture, ignoring the looks on the faces of the other patrons. "I can't help but feel I've been a burden on you."

"You and the others could never be a burden," he answered. The sincerity in Zenyatta's voice brought the brightest smile to Genji's face. Zenyatta wondered if this was what feeling breathless was like.

To their good fortune, the cafe catered to Omnics as well; they soon had a small table to themselves. Rice and _miso_ for Genji and a specialized canister of fuel for Zenyatta was quick to arrive. Zenyatta had always found refueling inconsequential, but now he found it quite pleasant. Genji's company seemed to improve everything. But as they spoke, he noticed the hesitation in Genji. Careful wording and back-peddling seeped into his speech, unlike his confidence on television. The reason why was not lost on Zenyatta.

"You are afraid of offending me," he said as Genji took a bite of rice. He regretted it a little when Genji jumped, fearing he would choke. Genji tried to cover his discomfort with a sip of tea.

"Have I done so?" He didn't meet Zenyatta's gaze, squirming again. "My brother says it's only a matter of time before I make you think I'm an idiot."

"How unkind of him. Genji, I never hold someone at fault for asking questions. Questions are how one learns. You have never given me a reason to think you unintelligent."

"That's a first..." Genji mumbled, before fidgeting again. "Ah, I don't mean to be negative!"

"It is alright. I hope I don't make you too uncomfortable, despite being an Omnic." Genji's eyes widened so far, Zenyatta thought they may fall out of his head.

"Oh, no, no, no! Zenyatta, it's nothing to do with that!" The ninja's face was turning an alarming shade of red. "I don't mind that you're an Omnic!" Zenyatta's array flickered in surprise.

"That's a first..." he said with a soft chuckle. "It's the reason everyone has ever given, not that I blame them. Then what is the reason, Genji?"

"Because you're with the Shambali," he admitted. There was not an ounce of lie in Genji's voice, face open and honest. "I respect you all so much, it... makes me nervous, I guess." He looked down at his breakfast, still blushing. Zenyatta's processor was reeling. This whole time, Green Sentai - Genji - had wanted to... impress him? _Him?_

"Please try not to be. It is as you said before, we are friends," he said. The happiness on Genji's face threatened to pop his vents. He was certain that he would miss the ninja's face once the helmet covered it again.

"And I'm glad we are."

~~~

Once their meal had finished, Genji was eager to show him around the city. Having grown up here, the beauty of the city was a small point of pride for the ninja. Zenyatta couldn't blame him - such a picturesque city would do anyone proud. And, if he were honest, the Himalayas were a small point of pride for himself.

As they explored the streets, Genji proved to have an incredible curiosity. It bordered on childlike, to Zenyatta's amusement. _How is he so cute?_

"So, how does a Shambali Monk end up learning to fight?" Genji asked as they walked. "I didn't think they had a need for it."

"You are right, my brothers and sisters do not need it, but I was not built to be a monk."

"No? But your name is _Zen_ yatta..." The young monk gave a good-natured chuckle at Genji's confusion. He had grown used to this.

"The name 'Zenyatta' was one I took up after dedicating myself to the Shambali.”

"And, before that? I mean, if you don't mind me asking..." Another blush. Had he been doing so this often before?

"I do not mind. Before that, I was Droid 094." Genji blinked.

"But that is a serial number...?"

"Of course. Cannon fodder is not given a name."

"I'm sorry, _cannon fodder_?" Genji's face was growing concerned, pace slowing.

"Yes. Twenty years ago, I was one of a small number of Omnic foot soldiers created to fight in the Omnic Crisis. At least, that was the intention. I never fought." Genji remained quiet, allowing him to continue. "When I came online, I was soon pulled aside at random to be a place-holder for the factory overseer. They had suffered damage from a faulty unit. I spent a week there and never bothered to think about or question my orders. Then, one of ours came back to the factory for repairs. I spoke to him for a time and learned of the bloodshed we were causing. That our models were never expected to last most than a few months before 'the enemy' destroyed us. I... didn't agree with it."

"So, you left?" Genji asked, quiet. They had stopped under a large oak tree, shaded from the ever-warming sun. Zenyatta nodded.

"I was a traitor to the other droids. They tried destroying me to prevent me from leaving. I sustained quite a bit of damage in the effort to escape," Zenyatta came to rest, cross-legged, on the grass below. Genji sat next to him, one leg kicked out, the other drawn up and supporting his arm as he turned to him. "It took a long time to find anyone willing to repair me. No one trusted me. When I finally did get repaired, I spent two years wandering. Most of the time I had to run from police, or survivors of some attack. Most people called me a monster. I soon began to wonder if they were right. Life became dark, violent... I was angry and lost. After a time, I found myself in Cambodia, at Angkor Wat. Master Mondatta found me there."

"And he offered help?"

"Indeed. Despite my lashing out, Mondatta believed in me. He said that I showed great potential because I rejected my programming on my own. He brought me to the monastery and guided me to peace. Though, you've seen proof that it was not a straight path."

"You mean the orbs?" Genji's attention never strayed from Zenyatta, hanging onto his words.

"Yes," he summoned an orb, one hand loose around it. "This one is the Orb of Destruction, a simple projectile. I can fire up to five at one time." He let the orb go again, leaning back against the tree. "The golden orb you saw is the Orb of Harmony. It is useful for minor injuries, but doesn't last long enough to do more."

"And the purple one?"

"The very opposite; the Orb of Discord weakens a target. I haven't used it in years. It goes against my Masters' lessons. It was early in my time within the monastery that I learned it, before I knew peace."

"Does Mondatta know you can do these things?" _Curses and madness upon me..._

"Ah, no..." Zenyatta could not hide the wince in his voice. "He will be quite unhappy when he finds out."

"Going to be in trouble, huh?" Genji asked with a playful smirk. Zenyatta chuckled.

"If I were a human child and he my father, Master would ground me for a year, at least."

"Well, then I've got to make your trip the best I can!" Genji said, face brightening. Zenyatta allowed the ninja to guide him to his feet.

"I'm sure that, in your company, it will be wonderful." Genji's blush spread from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. Zenyatta knew that, if he had skin, he would look the same. Dear Iris, he had no idea how to flirt. He wasn't even sure if he should try to - what if Genji doesn't take it well? But he couldn't deny his emotions forever; Iris help him, he had to _try_.

"Flatterer," he said, head ducked down but his grin plain to see. Zenyatta only chuckled, following the ninja further into the city.


	6. Ch 6 - Paradise with You, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Part 2 is out! Even this one got longer than I expected it to. I hope the continuation of Genji and Zenny's first 'date' is as fun for you all as it was for me to write!
> 
> Please enjoy, and kudos, comment and bookmark if you do!

As they were enjoying the sights, Zenyatta spotted the arcade ahead. For a moment his processors shivered, remembering Yellow's scream of pain. The arcade's windows were now replaced with boards, though a sign declared it was still open. Kids, teens and young adults alike spilled in and out of its doors, looking for a distraction from the attack.

"Yo, Genji!" A twenty-something young man with a face full of piercings hung from the arcade door. Next to him, Genji went as pale as the stripes on the track jacket around his waist. Zenyatta was certain he heard the Japanese phrase for 'oh _no_ ' slip past his lips.

"A friend of yours?" he asked, tone still pleasant. Did Genji not want him to meet his normal friends? Why?

"Um, yeah… but we don't have to stop. I'll tell them I'm busy." The pierced rocker was soon joined by a girl in bright pink Harajuku-style pigtails. Both were soon by Genji's side, who looked near spooked for his part. "Ah, hey guys... Zenyatta this is Hideo and Tamiko, they're childhood friends of mine. Guys, this is Master Zenyatta of the Shambali."

" _Whoa_ , for real? That's so cool!" The girl, Tamiko, said. His olfactory sensors told him she smelled like a confectionery stand. Her hair color and smile suited the smell. She did not sound anything like Pink Sentai and wasn't tall enough to be anyone else. Zenyatta gave a polite ‘thank you’, still confused but trying not to show it. Why was Genji giving his friends such a strained look?

"Genji, dude, you've _got_ to come shut up Ren. He thinks he's going to beat your Dance Evolution score!" the piercings-covered man said; he was too skinny for him to be a Sentai. Zenyatta tilted his head in curiosity.

"I'm _sure_ Zenyatta isn't interested in watching me play video games, guys..." Genji looked ready to crawl under a rock, not at all subtle about trying not to squirm. The man, Hideo, didn't seem to realize this and laughed.

"Since _when_ do you turn down a chance to show off, dude?" Genji made a small, choked noise, eyes wide and face pale. Tamiko gave her companion a light smack on the shoulder, scoffing.

"Are you _serious_? Don't _embarrass_ him, you jerk!" Zenyatta chuckled, noticing Genji mutter ‘ _arigatō yo_ ’ under his breath.

"I have never seen this game played, would you be willing to show me, Genji?"

"Ha! Excuse denied, dude!" Tamiko smacked Hideo a few more times, harder, scolding him in Japanese as he tried to block. Genji ignored them, turning to Zenyatta with shock in his eyes.

"I-if you want, sure!" he said; it was difficult for the young monk to tell whether his tone was delight or panic. Genji lead him to the arcade, breaking up his bickering friends. "Enough of that, go find Ren."

"Is Ren also a friend of yours?" Zenyatta asked.

"Ren is a shithead," Hideo said, looking back over his shoulder. "His dad owns the arcade so he acts like that makes him king of the place or something."

"I see, the unpleasant sort, then," the young monk said. Genji let his friends enter the arcade first, holding the door for him. Zenyatta could have sworn he saw Tamiko smirk at them.

"Yeah, he's... difficult. Please don't listen to _anything_ he says."

"I will not," Zenyatta answered. The din of the arcade was more chaotic than the drone of the city outside. Beeps, whirls and other mechanical noises mixed with the excited cries of the patrons. The strange red-blue-purple-white mix of light required his array to re-calibrate itself. Ahead of him, Genji and his friends seemed to glow a bit under the light, dyed hair lit up like LED's. Following Genji down the main steps into the heart of the arcade, he was soon led to the back of the room. Along the wall were dance arcade machines - a new addition, it seemed. Standing on one of them was another twenty-something young man. His shirt was a strange silver fabric, garish in the conflicting lights. Zenyatta did not know how he was able to walk in the pants he was wearing, as baggy as they were, dragging the ground by several inches.

"Oh, look who's here. Ready to _lose_ , Genji?" Zenyatta almost laughed. From his arrogant tone and how he stood, arms akimbo, he _did_ look like some sort of would-be king. Likely he had no other source of honor. The young monk resisted the urge to shake his head. The nonsensical priorities of some people...

"If it'll shut you up for a few minutes, Ren," Genji said, a scowl marring his handsome face. Ren held up a hand when Genji took a step into the dance platforms before pointing to Zenyatta.

"Who's the Omnic?" Genji's entire form stiffened, though Zenyatta could not see his face.

"His _name_ is Zenyatta."

"It a threat?" Zenyatta's array flickered, sharp in the conflicting lights. _It._

" _He_ is a friend, don't worry about him," Genji turned to Ren, his tone lower and expression more dangerous than Zenyatta heard him use before. Did his eyes flash _green_ for a moment? No, that was silly, it had to be the video game lights. Genji turned to Zenyatta, expression softening. "We don't _have_ to humor this loser, Zen."

"Nonsense. Everyone needs occasional help learning good manners."

"Why you-!" Ren's outrage cut off as Genji and his friends laughed, doubled over.

"Told off by a monk, dude!" Tamiko called, grin only somewhat covered by her hand. Genji's laughter subsided after a moment, though his grin remained.

"Quit complaining and choose a song, Ren. You're interrupting my day with Zenyatta."

"Oh, _am_ I?"

" _Yes_ , you _are_ ," Genji answered, taking his spot as Player Two as Ren claimed Player One. Zenyatta joined Hideo and Tamiko to one side, getting an unobstructed view of the pair. His processors were whirling, made worse by the smile Tamiko and Hideo were shooting at him. Genji's words echoed in his memory banks. _You're interrupting my day with Zenyatta…_

It sounded so... intimate, that way. Like a date. But that was ridiculous. Green Sentai - Genji - would _not_ have _him_ on a _date_.

A few taps of one foot had both men accepted to play. Ren blew past all songs on the available list until he came to the last one, a recently-released K-Pop song. The screen gave a brief demo of suggested dance categories. Each one had its own suggested dance steps, though there was a freestyle option. Zenyatta could have scowled himself if he had the face for it. Ren had chosen the most complicated song on the machine. He meant to try to humiliate Genji, not that Genji was taking it as such. He looked bored. The whole time, Ren had not stopped talking.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I completely trash you, _Sparrow_!”

"Shut up and dance, dude," Genji said, accepting the song with a tap of his foot. Ren glared at him but stomped his foot on the button-pad below, also accepting.

The machine sprang to life, lights flashing as the song began. A camera tracked the silhouette of each player. It was a free-style game, no guiding dancer or scrolling icons on the screen, but an expected score to surpass. Both young men began on the same beat, and soon points began to rack up.

Genji's dance style fit the song more than Ren's did. His speed and footwork, even unarmored, impressed Zenyatta. The young monk watched his movements with rapt attention. Perfect timing, not a single beat missed, muscles flexing with each changing step... _marvelous_. The dance machine called praise in an unconvincing set of voices. The words came faster and faster as Genji danced. Many times, it seemed as if he weren't even touching the button-pad. Zenyatta had to force himself to pay attention to the score, and _not_ the hypnotic way Genji's hips moved.

"Winner of the Game: Player Two!" the machine cried as they finally ended on the last beat. Genji, out of breath, gave an easy shrug. Ren, also out of breath, looked livid.

"You _cheated_!" he cried. Genji scoffed, shoving his hands into his back pockets.

"How could I even... You know what, whatever, Ren. It's a _game."_ Genji turned and stepped down off the platform, shaking his head.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Ren called, storming after him. Genji didn't answer; Ren took a lunging step forward, seizing Genji by the arm and giving a hard yank back. Genji cried out in surprise but what quick to recover, turning and twisting Ren into a rear arm lock. Ren cried out in pain - exaggerated, based on the reading from Zenyatta's array, the _coward_. Genji rolled his eyes and shoved Ren away. A worker was quick to appear and warn them that fighting was not allowed in the arcade.

"Apologies, we were about to leave anyway. Shall we go, Genji?" Zenyatta said, intervening, a gentle hand on Genji’s arm. He was glaring daggers at Ren, who looked ready to drag Genji outside to fistfight. He wouldn’t have it, Genji didn’t need the trouble. The ninja nodded, brushing a lock of green hair from his eyes.

"Let's go," he said. "Hideo, Tamiko, I'll see you guys later." The pair smiles and waved.

"See you, Genji."

"It was nice to meet you, Master Zenyatta!"

"It was nice to meet you both as well," Zenyatta said in return, allowing Genji to lead him back towards the door. The feeling of a warm, calloused hand on his lower back sent warmth through his entire frame.

"I am _so_ sorry about that, Zen," Genji said with an embarrassed grimace as they stepped back outside. Zenyatta's array re-calibrated itself to natural light, flickering like a human blinking.

"No apologies are necessary, Genji. Ren's behavior is out of your control. If he ever finds something to do with his time, would you teach me to play such a game?"

"I'd love to!" Genji said, grinning.

"Thank you. For now, though, might we continue on?" Genji nodded, gentle in his grip as he steered Zenyatta towards a more historical area of the city. Gardens and shrines dotted the district, a small slice of the ancient settled in the heart of the modern. Genji told him the history of each shrine and garden. Tourists and _Miko_ alike milled about, each with their own tasks for the day. They stopped a moment to allow Genji to eat once more, enjoying the lovely scenery.

"When the Shambali came out, the shrines started letting Omnics be _Miko_ and _Kannushi._ " Genji gestured to a shrine; the silvery gleam coming off the _Miko_ tending it was unmistakable. "It's helped Omnic-Human relations a lot. People are growing comfortable around Omnics, seeing them as more like themselves. I haven't broken up a fight between an Omnic and a Human in months."

"I am so glad to know peace is being found between the two," Zenyatta said, almost glowing gold. It was everything he hoped his master's teachings would inspire in people. In the distance, a school bell chimed; the _Miko_ took this as a sign to pause her duties and go off to meditate. Zenyatta could have smacked himself. "Ah, seems I forget my own duties..."

"You mean meditation? We can stop if you need," Genji said, finishing his meal.

"Thank you, Genji. I only need fifteen minutes."

"We can take as long as you need, don't worry," the ninja said with a smile. They moved to rest in a shaded area of the gardens, with _sakura_ blossoms blooming to their fullest in the tree above. Genji settled next to Zenyatta on the grass, seeming content to join him in meditation. His processors flashed back to that evening, that blessed gift of an evening, where they met. It seemed almost a lifetime ago, now. He felt silly; he had only seen the hero Genji could be, but now he could appreciate the man Genji was.

Meditation came easy to them both, Genji's form as perfect as Zenyatta's own. His orbs rotated around him, chiming with each rise and fall. Minutes ticked on, silent but for the chimes and the sounds of nature. Peace, such lovely peace.

As Zenyatta roused himself from his meditation, he realized Genji was looking at him. No, _staring_ at him, with the most peculiar of expressions. It almost looked like... awe?

"Is something wrong, Genji?" he asked, orbs giving their final rings as they returned to their spot around his neck. Genji blushed and shook his head.

"No, no, it's only..." he gestured to the orbs. " _Karera wa fūrin no yō ni kikoeru._ They sound like wind bells. It's beautiful."

"Thank you," the young monk said, unable to hide his bashfulness. Warmth spread through his chassis, his fans fighting to cool him. _Always so sweet..._

“Maybe that’s what I should start calling you,” Genji said with a grin. Zenyatta almost lost his grip on his orbs.

“If you like, I shall not object.” He knew the implications behind such informality. He didn’t dare hope it meant anything more than friendship, though.

"Then I will! So, where would you like to go next, _Fūrin_?" Genji asked, turning to him. Zenyatta considered the question a moment, trying not to dwell on the delight of his new nickname.

"Isn't there a historic castle nearby?" Surprise crossed the ninja's face, followed by a faint blush.

"Yeah, Shimada Castle... it's supposed to stay closed to tourists..."

"A pity," Zenyatta said, a little sad, only to tilt his head in curiosity when Genji straightened.

"But I can get us in!"

"How?" He looked up as Genji stood, confused.

"Let's say I know the people that own it." Zenyatta allowed Genji to guide him to his feet. He suspected Genji was keeping something from him but knew not to ask. His life as Green Sentai required many secrets, and he was fortunate to know what he does. He would not pry.

"Very well, lead the way."

~~~

"Okay, follow me," Genji said, joining him at the wooden gate sectioning off the castle. He had slipped in several minutes before, and Zenyatta had heard some faint noise he couldn’t identify. But there were no screams, or gunshots, or alarms.

"What happened to the guards?" Zenyatta asked as Genji lead him in.

"They’re fine, I didn’t hurt them…" the ninja answered, shrugging. Zenyatta was not surprised Genji still wasn’t direct.

The grounds of Shimada Castle were stunning in their beauty and grandeur. Genji lead Zenyatta around as if he had walked the grounds a hundred times, telling him the history of the place. As they strolled through the Castle halls, Zenyatta finally had to ask.

"Genji, if I may, how is it you know this place so well? You said you know the owners, but how?" Genji bit down on his lower lip, adverting his eyes for a moment.

"Well... that's a little complicated... and parts of it I can’t talk about yet. I'm concerned what you'll think when I finally tell you."

"You did not judge me for my past, I will not judge you for anything you tell me, either."

"Thank you, Zenyatta," Genji said, smiling. It was not a happy smile - it was strained, a longing to tell someone yet knowing one shouldn't. "I know the owner because... he's my father. I live here with my brother and him." Shock caused Zenyatta's array to flare as bright as car lights.

"But, then why sneak in? Or is that the part you can't tell me?"

"That's the part I can't tell you. Not yet at least, I..." Genji sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can’t let anyone see you. I'm sorry, _Fūrin_. I trust you, but I can't afford to let my family hear me and learn about..."

"It is alright, Genji, I understand," Zenyatta said, nodding. "Your life requires many secrets, and you have already told me far more than I could have asked you to. I won't demand more answers than you are willing to give." Another sigh, another smile, this time in relief.

"Thank you. It's... hard, very hard, keeping these kinds of secrets, especially from people you like and trust."

"I can only imagine. Does anyone in your family know?" Zenyatta followed as Genji lead him inside. The halls were empty of any servants or guards - gone at Genji's command, he understood now.

"My brother knows. You've met him already, he knows archery."

"Ah! A bit of a loner, I would guess?" Zenyatta asked with curiosity piqued. Cyberninja seemed older than Genji by a bit, but that may have been intentional, so no one recognized him.

"Ha! 'Loner' doesn't begin to describe it. I don't know if he _knows_ how to have friends." Zenyatta chuckled, only to have to avoid running into Genji. " _Kuso_! Speak of the devil and he shows up..." Up ahead, Cyberninja paced down the hall. He hadn't noticed them yet, engrossed in a book. His hair was down, and it turned out that his cybernetics were only armor. Out of his uniform, he looked _young_. He couldn't have been more than three years older than Genji.

Zenyatta followed Genji around a corner. He had to resist the urge to gasp when the ninja pulled him flush, his back to Genji's chest. A strong, warm arm around his waist kept him there, though the shock alone would have done so as well. The ninja was only an inch shorter than him, but it was enough that he could feel Genji's breath on his neck. _Don't shake... don't overheat... clear your mind... clear your mind..._

Cyberninja walked past their hiding spot; Genji pulled them tighter to the shadows. His heartbeat thudded against Zenyatta's shoulder plate. From here he had a closer look at Genji than before, the planes of his face and the way his eyes glinted in the dim light. Such a warm color, like _honmei choco._ He could have stared forever, forgetting the danger of Cyberninja catching them.

The universe was not content to give him such a view forever, though. Cyberninja walked on without seeing them, or at least without acknowledging them. As soon as he was gone, Genji released him. The ninja's face turned as red as the building's support beams outside.

"Sorry about that, _Fūrin_..." he said, surprising in how meek he sounded. Zenyatta fought hard not to pop his steam vents. He fought harder to ignore a nagging question in his processor: did Genji like him?

"No apologies necessary," he almost chirped. No, Genji wouldn't like him like that... wishful thinking... only wishful thinking...

“Shall uh… shall we keep going?” the ninja asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Zenyatta was quick to agree.

“Yes, lets.” Genji lead Zenyatta down the hall. It was all Zenyatta could do not to look back at that hidden spot behind the corner.

~~~

Sneaking around the castle with Genji was thrilling in a way Zenyatta hadn't felt before. He wondered if this was how teenagers felt when they would sneak their lovers home. Genji would sometimes press them against a wall, to avoid a passing guard or family member. But he did not get the blessed feeling of Genji against him again.

It had grown late before Zenyatta thought to check the time. Genji seemed to have planned for this, guiding him to the top floor. From there, the pair climbed a few inches to the roof, sitting out of sight on the top of the pagoda. Zenyatta had not been able to suppress his gasp. The city was beautiful, lit up like its own form of stars. And above them, the stars themselves, too many to drown out completely on such a clear night.

Alone and comforted by the sight around them, Genji seemed to relax more. Youthful mischief showed itself as they spoke, gazing at the stars. He made Zenyatta laugh with such ease, his control threatened to slip.

"Why did Ren call you 'sparrow' in the arcade?" He asked after some time. Genji chuckled.

"That's my father's nickname for me. I was very small as a child."

" _You_ were small? No, I cannot believe that." Zenyatta gave Genji's muscled arm a gentle prod, getting a laugh in return.

"It's true! I was an absolute twig! Most people thought I was underweight, even though I ate way too much. I only started filling out during middle school gym class."

"I'd never have guessed, looking at you now," Zenyatta chuckled. Genji smirked.

"Flatterer.”

"I am honest. I suspect you would not have recognized me if I could show you how I looked when I came online."

"No? How did you look?" Genji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For one, I actually had a face." The young monk's array shone brighter at Genji's laughter. "I was bulkier in general, with matte white plating that would hide weapons. I looked far more human than I do now, and of higher quality in general." Genji shook his head.

"You look fine the way you are now."

"Flatterer," Zenyatta said, looking down at his trousers. He wouldn't be able to blame the heat if his vents popped now...

"I am honest." Zenyatta chirped, mortified as his vents popped. Genji tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you alright, _Fūrin_? It's not very warm out anymore..."

"Ah, y-yes..." Zenyatta twisted his hands. _Curses and madness, curses and madness, curses and madness..._ "It happens sometimes if I get too, ah... embarrassed..." A devious grin spread across Genji's face.

"Yeah? And uh, you wouldn't have used the heat as a convenient excuse at some point, would you?" Another burst of steam, Zenyatta hid his face in his hands.

"Hush..." Genji only laughed, head tilted back.

"Don't worry about it, _Fūrin_. I don't mind." Genji smiled at him, warm and almost affectionate. Zenyatta's plates buzzed with delighted nerves. "But you know, I thought of something... how long are you going to be in Hanamura?"

"Not much longer, I am afraid. Three or four days, at the most," the young monk admitted. His own sadness was only matched by that on Genji's face.

"Could we stay in touch after you leave?" Genji's voice was soft, almost nervous.

"Of course!" Zenyatta said, looking up. "I don't know how easy it will be, given that we are so far in the mountains, but I can always go to the village." Genji's face lit up brighter than the city and stars combined, and was far more beautiful to Zenyatta.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about," he said. Array bright enough to match his smile, the pair talked long into the night. By the time Genji helped Zenyatta slip back out, it was pushing the early hours of the morning. Zenyatta began to wish Genji goodnight, only for the ninja to pull him into a hug.

Genji laughed as his steam vents popped, letting go. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright, did I harm you?" Iris help him, Genji was too much, and he loved it all.

"No, it was actually colder than I expected," he said, brushing away the beads of water that formed on his cheek. Zenyatta decided to release his control a moment, surprising Genji with a hug of his own. The feeling of Genji returning the embrace threatened to offline him in joy.

When they finally said goodnight and parted ways, Zenyatta already missed Hanamura.


	7. Ch 7 - Blessings, Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're getting back to the plot now! :3 I hope everyone is having fun with the fic.
> 
> Please enjoy, and kudos, comment, and bookmark if you do!

The next two days passed faster than Zenyatta would have liked. On the news, the local _yakuza_ were growing somewhat bold of late. Spurred by Talon, weapons trafficking and assassination attempts were becoming more common. And that, in turn, meant more work for the Sentai, and less time Zenyatta could spend with Genji.

Zenyatta guarded Genji's secret as if it were a precious treasure - and it was, to him. To think that, when he came here, all he had asked was a chance to see Genji again, and thank him for saving his life. And now he was going to return to Nepal with the most amazing story to tell his brothers and sisters. But they would not get Genji's name and face. No, that gift was for him, a special level of trust he would never betray. He would go into permanent shutdown first.

The universe seemed eager to laden him with his own problems, rather than let him dwell on Genji's. Being a monk, his money was very limited, and he found he would not be able to pay for continued use of his hotel room. Not wanting to attract attention, Zenyatta packed what little he had and checked out. A wise choice, it seemed, when the woman at the counter kept her hand on the emergency alarm button as he paid. Her tone was tight, untrusting. His room price was double-checked three times. He wasn't surprised.

An hour later, Mondatta contacted him while he was refueling at the cafe he and Genji had gone to.

"Greetings, Master, peace be upon you."

"And upon you, my student. Are you well?" Zenyatta set his fuel aside. His master was speaking Nepali, which wasn't all that odd, but for some reason it concerned him now.

"Yes, Master. You sound as if you believed I would not be?" Zenyatta answered, switching to Nepali as well. That _was_ odd, Mondatta did not worry for him very often. He trusted Zenyatta's ability to care for himself.

"Have you bought a ticket back to Nepal?"

"Not yet, Master, I-"

" _Good_ , do not board any commercial plane. Word has reached me from Omnic communities that strange people are looking for you. One described an insignia that matches Talon."

"How do you know they are looking for me?" Zenyatta asked, trying not to let his panic slip into his voice. His Nepali was gaining some curious looks.

"They described Transcendence, as well as the arrangement of your cranial array. Who else could it be?" Zenyatta sat back in his seat.

"What shall I do, Master?"

"Try to hide, at least for now. I am hoping that these inquiries will stop on their own.”

"I promise to be careful, Master." Zenyatta finished his fueling and left as calm as he could. His array felt like a bulls-eye on his head. And there was nothing to cover it with. He couldn't help but scan every street corner and rooftop as he walked, looking for somewhere to stay.

After a time, he found an alley that offered no vantage points a sniper could take advantage of. He sat down to rest, orbs spinning in an anxious, uneven pattern. What was he going to do now?

"Well, look what I found, boys." Zenyatta looked up, and cursed himself. A man in a suit, wielding a stun gun stood at the end of the alley, joined soon by three others. The stun gun was not for humans, he could tell - it was too large and powerful. Its design was to handle Omnics. "That's the one - nine dots in a square, weird gold necklace."

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Zenyatta asked, rising to his feet. The young monk considered his options - run, and risk getting lost, or fight, and risk getting knocked out.

He never did like Catch-22's.

"You can help _yourself_ by not struggling, Omnic."

"Somehow, I don't believe that..." Zenyatta said, backing up as the men approached. Four assailants, at least one was armed... He could handle that.

It was when the man raised the stun gun that he saw it. A ring-like tattoo on his wrist. It was not solid, exactly. As he got closer still, Zenyatta saw it with more clarity. A pair of dragons, snapping at each other’s tails. It was familiar, somehow... where had he seen it before?

Zenyatta's orbs extended to a wide ring around him. A volley would take them out easily... but if there were witnesses, the men would most likely be able to convince them that the attack was his fault. It would not be the first time it's happened.

"Oy! What do you lot think you're doing?"

"Get away from Master Zen, losers!" Zenyatta turned to look behind him, and gave a silent prayer of thanks. Yellow and Pink were here. In front of him, the men swore and ran off, hurling insults about 'bitches needing to mind their own business'.

"I am a glad to see you both," the young monk said, bring his orbs back around his neck.

"You okay, Master Zen?" Pink asked. The lower half of her mask had folded back on itself, revealing her lower face, and the bubbles she blew with her gum.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Pink, Yellow."

"Anytime, Master Zenyatta! What are you doing here, though? It's not exactly a good part of town..." Zenyatta's array flickered a bit in a grimace.

"Ah, that's a little bit of a story..." Yellow and Pink both gasped as Zenyatta explained everything that had happened.

"Well then, come hang out with us! We'll keep Talon off you!" Pink said, linking arms with him.

"I'm sure Green will be especially happy to see you," Yellow said with a giggle, matched by pink. Zenyatta tried not to show his embarrassment.

"I've no idea at all what you mean."

"Then let me _enlighten_ you, Master Zen," Pink said. "Green _never shuts up_ about you. You should have heard how much he went on about meeting you! He acts cool, but he sucks at hiding things from his friends. Cyberninja is always on his case about watching what he says. And _ohhh_ , he was _so mad_ when he found out about your little tour."

"Which part?"

"The last part." Yellow laughed when Zenyatta's hands flew to his mouth-seam.

"Like she said, Master Zenyatta, Green doesn't shut up about you. He told us all about it."

"He's very sweet," Zenyatta said, embarrassed and struggling to keep his focus. His processor insisted even with even more ferocity that Genji liked him. That the ninja would give more than friendship if he asked. He wanted to hope, Iris help him he wanted to hope.

"That's the same thing he says about you," Pink said, grinning. The pair had lead him to the edges of town, to the same mobile shelter he had met them in. "Now don't be too shocked when you see Green, he got into a fight with some yakuza earlier. He's fine, it's only a bunch of cuts and bruises."

"If need be, I'd be happy to heal any injuries you all may have," the young monk said. He tried not to let his worry spike. Genji was fine, Pink said so, he only had flesh wounds. Painful, but insignificant in the end.

"Sentai, group up! Zenyatta's here!" Yellow called, not bothering to stop at the curtain. Zenyatta spotted Genji immediately - stripped down to the lower half of his armor. He sat cross-legged on the floor, a cup of _ramen_ in hand and a recently published _manga_ balanced on one knee. Black was knelt next to him, bandaging his scrapped up left shoulder. Her _hijab_ and helmet were off, revealing an old woman with a long, bright silver braid of hair. A strange marking was below one eye - a tattoo? He expected panic and an effort to cover her face, but Black only smiled as she looked up at him.

" _Ahlan_ , Master Zenyatta," she said. Genji's head whipped to him, a huge smile breaking out across his features.

"Zenyatta! I- _oof_!" Genji gave a small grunt of pain as Black gripped his arm and pulled him back, preventing his effort to get up.

"You are _not_ getting up until I have finished, young man."

"Yes, mom." Genji laughed when Black gave him a light smack on the head.

"You start calling me 'mom' and I will start treating you like my son, _habibi_."

"So, what brings you here, Master?" Red asked. His mask was half retracted, a cigar hanging from his lip that White tried to take away. Red was quick to dodge her outstretched hand.

"Mixed fortunes, you could say." Zenyatta instinctively settled by Genji. "Might I be of help, Black Sentai?"

"Thank you, Master Zenyatta. This one is a terrible patient, but I'm _sure_ he'll behave better for you." Genji blushed bright red as the other Sentai laughed. Zenyatta chose to ignore the comment, and Genji's mortified Japanese. Instead he summoned an Orb of Harmony, letting it attach to Genji. The ninja immediately relaxed under the warm golden glow.

"What do you mean by 'mixed fortunes'?" Blue asked. He was drinking coffee at the table, his own helmet still on.

"The bad guys are looking for him!" Pink said, removing her own helmet and scarf. It surprised Zenyatta to see none other than Hana "D.Va" Song, a famous Korean gamer. She was often mentioned and shown on the same television show Genji was.

" _Nani_? What are you talking about?" Genji asked, looking between her and Zenyatta. "Who is looking for you?"

"Talon is."

" _What_?!" White placed a hand - cybernetic, Zenyatta realized - on Genji's shoulder.

"Try to stay calm, we cannot afford to lose our heads. Master Zenyatta, please explain, sir?" Zenyatta nodded and explained his call from Mondatta. The Sentai, Genji especially, grew more concerned with each word.

"I no longer have access to a hotel, so there's nowhere for me to go," the young monk admitted.

"And there's so _no way_ Yellow and I were going to leave him alone, so we brought him here," Hana said, blowing gum bubbles.

"We'll help any way we can!" Genji said.

"Don’t you think you've done enough, _brother_?" Zenyatta looked up; Cyberninja stood near the curtained entrance. His face was still half covered, but his anger was clear. The difference between him at home and him now was staggering...

 _Wait_. That's where he had seen the man's tattoo before. He had been focusing so much on Genji, he hadn't paid it any mind then, but he _had_ seen it. The same dragon motif, clear as daylight, embroidered on the shoulder of his outfit.

What was going on?”

"Genji, I need to speak with you and Cyberninja, in private."

Genji's face changed from annoyance to confusion and concern. "No problem, Zen. Guys, do you mind?" The other Sentai nodded, donned their helmets and were quick to clear out, leaving the three alone. "What's the matter?"

"Genji, when Yellow and Hana found me earlier, I had several men trying to capture me for Talon. One of them had your family crest tattooed on them." Both men froze, eyes wide.

"Where was the tattoo?" he asked.

"On his wrist, the left one."

"How do you know it was _our_ family crest?" Cyberninja countered, tone sharp and glaring at Genji.

"Because I saw the same image on your shoulder in the castle. Two dragons; it looked like they were biting each other’s tails." Zenyatta said, not minding his tone. Genji's face grew ghost-white.

"Oh no, no, _no_..." he said, dropping his face in his hands. Cyberninja all but snarled at his younger brother.

"This is _your_ fault, I _told_ you to be careful. You deal with this." Cyberninja turned on his heel and left before either could stop him.

"A harsh man..." Zenyatta said, array flaring a little. Genji shook his head, looking up.

"Forgive him, he always gets angry when he's scared. I... Zenyatta, I am _so sorry_ , I had _no idea_ my family was looking for you!"

"It's alright, Genji, I trust you. But I _am_ confused." Genji rubbed the back of his head.

"I was hoping to explain under better circumstances... My family is... not good people, _Fūrin_. We have a good reputation, but it's a lie..." Genji wouldn't meet his gaze, staring at the floor. "My family is actually the most powerful _yakuza_ clan in Japan. Assassinations are the norm, but weapons and drug trafficking is not unusual for us. My brother and I have spent our lives training to take our father's place one day... but neither of us wanted that."

"So, you joined the Sentai Rangers, and he became Cyberninja, to undermine your father in secret?" Zenyatta asked, tilting his head. That was... brave. Foolish as well, odds were. But still, brave.

"Exactly. If our father found out that the biggest thorn in his side has actually been his own two sons, it..." Genji didn't seem able to finish the thought, chewing his bottom lip. "That's why I didn't want anyone to see us in the castle, and couldn't tell you why. So... now you know..." Zenyatta would have had to have been blind to miss the nerves in his voice.

"You expect me to think poorly of you." Genji's shoulders rose to his ears. Zenyatta shook his head. "Genji, I told you before that I would not judge you. I still will not. It is not your fault your family has chosen the path they have. You and your brother are doing what you can to do what is right. That is all that anyone can ask." Genji looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You..." Genji's face split into the brightest of smiles, pulling the startled monk into a hug. "Thank you, Zenyatta." Zenyatta gave a soft chuckle, hugging back.

"You are more than welcome, Genji. Shall we go get the others? We still need to think of what to do about Talon." He didn't want to part from Genji, but the threat on his life was winning the battle for once. Talon was looking everywhere for him, he couldn't focus on his crush right now. The ninja only nodded, using his communicator brace to give the others the okay to come inside again.

"Look, I'm only saying, we're going that way anyway!" Yellow said as they came back, arguing with Red.

"That ain't the problem, Yellow, it's finding somewhere to _land_. We're talking about the damn Himalayas!"

"You leave that part to me," she said. Zenyatta tilted his head to one side.

"What's this about flying?"

"We would like to offer a safe ride back to Nepal, Master." White said. "If Talon is looking for you, then the Orca is the only trustworthy air-ship at this moment. Staying in Japan is not an ideal choice - Talon knows your here. The best thing is to escape back to the mountains."

"I thank you for the offer, and I am loathe to turn it down, but with the snow melting, I am concerned of avalanches." the young monk said.

"How warm can it get, it's the Himalayas?" Hana said, sitting on the kitchenette counter-top. Zenyatta chuckled.

"It is not snow-bound all year. During the summer it can get to ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit; thirty-five degrees Celsius. Monsoon rains make the mountains rather lush and green." Yellow made a small noise.

"Okay, a little harder than I thought. Is there anywhere air-ships drop?"

"Not near the monastery, most trade is some sort of ground-based transport. But I know of a valley that is large enough to hold the Orca. The path to the monastery is well-hidden but I know it." Zenyatta said. He thought back to his home - the grass would be sprouting, trees budding. Birds would return, their songs decorating the breeze. For as much as he had loved his trip, he missed Nepal.

"Well then, I'll follow your directions once we get there!"

"You make flying an air-ship sound like parking a car, Yellow," Blue said, clapping a hand over his visor.

"For me? It may as well be, mate." Zenyatta chuckled along with Genji and Hana. Blue shook his head before turning to the young monk.

"We can leave anytime you like, Master Zenyatta."

"It would be best to leave as soon as possible," Zenyatta said. Upon their confusion, Genji explained his family's connection to Talon's search. Red let out a long string of curses in Spanish.

"Alright, let's head out. Cyber, are you coming?"

"No, thank you." The ninja had not moved from the doorway, leaning against it. "I will stay here and attempt to divert Talon and my clan.”

"Let me know if anything happens, brother." Cyberninja nodded his agreement, but was still angry with Genji.

"Alright, Genji, get your armor on and let's move out," Red said. Genji nodded and got dressed as quick as he could. This time, Zenyatta followed the others outside. The MV-261 Orca waited for its passengers only a half-mile from the city limits. Reaching the massive air-craft was of no concern, thanks to a collection of hover-bikes.

"Greetings, Sentai. I note you have a visitor. The Scientist has not authorized any added personal." Zenyatta looked up at the sound of the voice, noting no presence. An AI, then?

"It's alright, Athena, Zenyatta is a guest. Green Sentai has determined him trustworthy. We're giving him a lift to Nepal. Make sure to activate those new cloaking shields," Yellow said, hopping into a pilot seat.

"Very well, I shall send the appropriate notifications. Now charting a course for Nepal. Please take your seats." The Sentai followed the AI's command; Zenyatta sat between Genji and Hana. He took a moment to contact his master.

"Peace be upon you, Master Mondatta."

"Peace be upon you, Zenyatta. Is something wrong, my student?" Zenyatta leaned back to allow Genji to cover Hana's mouth before she could speak.

"No Master, I only wish to inform you I am returning home."

"What?" The elder monk's voice turned sharp with concern.

"There is no need to worry, Master, I am safe. The Sentai Rangers have been kind enough to bring me back."

"Hello Master Mondatta!" Pink said, finally escaping Genji's grasp after some struggle. "This is Pink Sentai, hope you don't mind us giving Master Zen a ride."

"Not at all," Mondatta said with a bemused chuckle. "You have my thanks for ensuring his safe return home. I am sure you will have much to tell us when you get here, my student."

"Yes Master," Zenyatta said, trying not to sound nervous. Genji turned to look at him; the young monk could sense his concern under the helmet.

Mondatta did not stay on call for long, but he still did not reveal any knowledge of Zenyatta's abilities. Nerves and guilt rose evermore as they neared Nepal. He could only pray that, whatever the reaction, Mondatta forgave him in the end.


	8. Ch 8 - Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience, because chapter 8 is here!
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment, kudos, and bookmark if you do!

"Welcome to Nepal, Sentai Rangers, Master Zenyatta. Make sure you watch your step, Rangers; it's a long way down." Zenyatta could not help the chuckle that escaped him. Next to him, Genji stretched out and smacked Hana's knee. The sleeping gamer jumped with a sputtering noise, grumbling at him in Korean. Zenyatta did not need to stretch like the others, given his metal form, but he did feel cramped in the drop-ship. Yellow had asked him for the appropriate coordinates an hour ago. Her experience did not disappoint; they found the glade without a moment of delay.

The glade was very narrow, but the drop-ship was maneuverable enough that it didn't matter. Zenyatta could not help himself the excitement to get off the drop-ship. His fan whirled, content, as nature greeted him. Such rich tones of blue and green, dotted by white as clouds passed through the very topmost peaks. The snowy banks already were melting away in chunks, turning into a running stream. Grass swayed in the breeze as it reclaimed the thawing soil.

A deep, familiar peace settled in Zenyatta's core. He was home.

"Damn, it's beautiful here," Red said, cigar hanging from his lip from under his half-open helmet.

"I almost don't want to leave," White said, awe slipping into her voice. Hana, standing next to her, snapped picture after picture on a pink cellphone with a white bunny on it. Zenyatta chuckled.

"It will only get more beautiful as it continues to grow warmer. The monastery has the best views of the mountains."

"Would Master Mondatta mind visitors?" Blue asked. For once, even he sounded unsure, delegating authority to Zenyatta. "We would appreciate the chance to stretch before continuing on..."

"He would not mind at all!" Zenyatta said, array bright with joy. He sent a message to his master to tell him of their guests. "Please, follow me. It will only be a few minutes." Zenyatta focused a bit more, bringing himself to levitate. He led the Sentai along the glen, weaving through a small mountain passage. He was unsure who had built the monastery, but they had left well-worn paths if one knew where they were. He had never worried about his mobility before. Now, he was thankful for the paths.

Behind him, Genji gasped as they rounded a bend and the monastery came into view. " _Sugoi_! Guys, look at this!" The other Sentai hurried to his side, a chorus of gasps joining them. The young monk's array shone with pride for his home. Built into the side of the mountain and broken into three sections, the monastery was almost a small city. As they got closer, gold banners with the Shambali emblem fluttered in the breeze. Statuary and carvings adorned the streets and buildings as people milled about. Most were like Zenyatta, Omnic monks - but some were human, villagers and traders.

Zenyatta led the Sentai into the village, greeted kindly by the locals. An Omnic monk with a single blue array on their head and a screen for a face hurried over to the group. A dent in the size of their head left a strange, almost Pacman-like shape to their silhouette.

"Zenyatta - _bzzzt! -_ It's good to see you - _bzzzt! -_ Again!" The Omnic said with a bow. Their screen-face did not show emotions, only a blue equalizer line form. Zenyatta bowed in return.

"It's good to see you too, Gibbie. What did you do to your head _this_ time?"

"I fell - _bzzzt!_ – Down the stairs, again. Master Mondatta - _bzzzt!_ Looking for you, by the way." Without proper expressions, one could not read Gibbie's face. Their body language more than made up for it, though. Their crossed arms and cocked-out hip was more accusatory than words could have been.

"Ah, and what did he say?" Zenyatta asked. He could feel Genji's concerned gaze boring into the back of his head.

"He - _bzzzt!_ \- didn't say anything. That's - _bzzzt!_ \- weird for him."

"Is everything okay, Master Zenyatta?" Yellow asked, leaning to one side to see around the group.

"Yes, all is fine. Thank you, Gibbie." Gibbie nodded and walked off, calling back 'good luck Zen!'. Zenyatta did not wait long enough for questions to arise, guiding the Sentai away.

Reaching the main building of the monastery was simple enough. Zenyatta found the Sentai stuck together but remained curious. They were a flock of rainbow flamingos, looking back and forth, punctuated by Hana's camera. He told himself he was _not_ going to use the footage as a reaction image the next time Gibbie sent him a flood of memes.

As he expected, Mondatta was waiting for them when they arrived at the main doors. His master was the vision of serenity, hands folded together behind him. Zenyatta bowed to his master, a bit faster than he meant. But he couldn't help himself, Iris help him, what was Mondatta going to _say_?

"Peace be upon you, Master Mondatta." Behind him, the Sentai copied his movements. Yellow was almost blinking in place, excitement palpable.

"And upon you, my student, as well as your friends. Welcome to the Shambali Monastery, Sentai Rangers." Mondatta said, bowing in return.

"Thank you, Master Mondatta," Blue said. "We're honored to be welcome here."

"Those that seek peace are always welcome here. Might I show you around?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Yellow said. White's grip on her shoulder prevented her from bouncing in place.

"Forgive her excitement. Yellow is a great admirer of the Shambali." Mondatta's array flared a little in a smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, it is an honor to know our monastery is so admired." The elder monk said. "Please, follow me." Mondatta led the group further into the monastery. As they went, he told the group of the organization's history. Zenyatta, though, was not listening. He knew this already and had other worries. Genji seemed to notice his fretting; as Zenyatta began to hang back from the group, Genji joined him. Soon, they were walking almost in private.

"Is something wrong, _Fūrin_?" Genji asked in a whisper.

"Master Mondatta has not said anything about..." he couldn't finish. Guilt threatened to make him ill. He prayed he would not - Omnics were not designed to purge easy. It was painful and risked severe damage to his internal systems. Plus, it was _gross_.

"I guess he doesn't want to say anything in front of us?" Zenyatta wished he could see Genji's face. His eyes were a comfort, the gleam of his visor now a cold barrier, rather than an enticing mystery.

"I hope that is the case..." The young monk worried his fingers, orbs circling in an unsteady pattern. They halted as Genji took his hand into his own, his touch gentle, _so gentle..._

"Everything will be alright, _Fūrin_. You have a defensible reason. He'll understand."

"Thank you, Green Sentai," Zenyatta said, voice wavering in his shyness. It felt odd to call him that now. 'Genji' rolled off his voice box so much better... but no. No one could hear Genji's name.

After a time, the group came to rest in a recreation hall. Monks of all sorts milled about, some doing chores, others playing games with each other. Gibbie knelt in front of a mirror that they had propped up against a jug. Their cranial plating was on the floor, and sparks danced from the exposed wires as Gibbie worked.

"Gibbie, would it not be better to allow one of the mechanics to repair you?" Mondatta asked, no small amount of worry in his voice.

"I'm alright, Master Monda- _augh-bzzt-chkt!_ " Gibbie jerked in place as a wire touched the wrong spot. The monk scrambled to remove it, line-form turning pink with embarrassment. "Sorry Master."

"Does he do that a lot?" Hana asked Zenyatta, head tilted to one side.

"They," he said, gentle in his tone. Then, with a laugh, "And yes, this is very typical of Gibbie." Before he could hear her response, Mondatta turned to the group.

"If you are hungry, meals are in twenty minutes. Please, relax and enjoy yourself. I must ask a moment to speak with Zenyatta." _Curses and madness, I'm_ done...

"Of course, Master Mondatta," Blue said, gesturing for the Sentai to disperse. Mondatta thanked them, not needing to ask Zenyatta to join him. The young monk followed his elder into an adjacent room to speak. He did not see Gibbie tap Genji's arm, whispering to him.

Zenyatta tried his best to remain calm as he followed Mondatta. What would his master say? _What would he say, what would he_ say?

"I would ask how your trip was, my student, but judging by how you got here, I would say you had an eventful one." Amusement, good. But he still wasn't looking at Zenyatta, still had not relaxed his posture.

"Indeed, it was, Master," he said. _Stay calm..._ He tried not to twist his hands.

"I see you've made good friends with Green Sentai." He finally turned, array bright with mirth. Zenyatta's vents popped, embarrassed.

"Yes Master, he is kind to me." His master nodded.

"Good," Mondatta gestured for Zenyatta to join him in meditation. An open balcony connected to the room, giving a beautiful view of the mountains. Zenyatta did not question his master but was too nervous to focus. Though he tried, Mondatta's presence was overbearing in his fear. "What is wrong, Zenyatta? You are not this upset often."

"I am sorry, Master Mondatta."

"There is no need to apologize, my student."

"With all respect, Master, I _do_ feel that there is..." Mondatta turned to him, head tilted to one side. _Did he not know?_

"And why is that, Zenyatta?" _Here we go, Iris help me..._

"Have you watched the news the last week, Master?" he asked, careful in his words, not adjusting his position.

"I have," Mondatta said. "I understand there was a Talon attack in Hanamura while you were there."

"Yes, Master..."

"Were you injured?" Concern, now. He didn't feel he deserved it.

"No, Master. Not severely..." The scratches in his plating almost burned with the memory. He tried not to squirm.

"Then what is troubling you, my student?" He didn't understand, why was Mondatta acting like he didn't know?

"You know of my use of Transcendence during the battle..." Mondatta nodded, not speaking. "And... you must know of the other techniques I used..."

"I do." No change of tone, no change of position... He felt like he was going to overheat. Then, his master's array brightened. "Zenyatta... have you spent all this time believing I _didn't_ know you could do that?"

_ERROR: 400, Bad Request._

"Are you alright?!" Mondatta said, gripping Zenyatta's shoulders. His array flickered, realizing he had almost fallen over. His orbs were scattered across the floor. “You crashed for a moment.”

"Yes, my apologies, Master," he said, humiliated. Mondatta sat him upright. "How... how long have you known?"

"I have always known. You cannot keep secrets from me here, Zenyatta." Mondatta returned to his meditative position. Zenyatta's processors were reeling.

"But... you never stopped me...?"

"Of course, I did not stop you," Mondatta said with a soft laugh. "Zenyatta, in the mindset you had then if I had tried to stop you, you would have tried harder. Wouldn't you?"

"Ahh..." Zenyatta's shoulders hiked up to his audio receptors. "Yes Master, I would have..."

"When I found you, Zenyatta, you had such anger in your soul. All the world had done was make demands of you. You were never given a choice in what to do. I felt it important to give you that choice. And your choices have never disappointed me."

"Then... you are not angry with me, Master?" He felt dizzy but did his best to focus. _Don't crash again..._

"Not at all, my student. I understand, and I trust you to be responsible with such knowledge."

"Thank you, Master," Zenyatta said, bowing. He could hardly believe his luck. Genji had been right...

"There is no need to thank me, my student." Mondatta's array brightened a bit, amused again. "By the way... your ninja is not very good at hiding."

Zenyatta whipped around at the sound of a cry of shock, and a metal thud. Genji was on the ground near the doorway. Had he been in the rafters this whole time?

"Green, why...?"

"I'm sorry, _Fūrin_ , Master Mondatta. I was only worried... I didn't want Zenyatta to be in trouble when he did so much to help us. He saved Yellow from bleeding to death." Green looked embarrassed, bowing to them both. His resolve to vouch for Zenyatta did not waver from his embarrassment.

"A good friend, to care so much. Fear not, there is nothing to forgive," Mondatta said.

"Thank you, Master. I-if I may ask... how did you know I was there?"

"I saw your suit lights brighten when Zenyatta crashed," Mondatta said. As if to provide an example, the lights in question brightened in Genji's embarrassment.

"I'm going to have to get The Scientist to make an off-switch for that..." Mondatta only chuckled, rising to his feet.

"If you will excuse me, I must check on the other monks. I trust Zenyatta will want to show you around on his own terms as well." Zenyatta's steam vents popped at the implication. Genji bowed as Mondatta left them alone on the balcony.

"Well, that was nothing I expected..." Zenyatta said. His fans gave a loud whirl as he sighed. Genji was quick to join his side.

"You scared the hell out of me when you crashed like that, _Fūrin_. Are you alright?”

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything's rebooted as it should." He felt warm again, though not from fear this time.

"Thank goodness." Zenyatta guided Genji to his feet, giving him a brief hug.

"Flattering me again, worrying about me like that." He could make out the faint appearance of Genji's eyes under his visor. It warmed him further to see them crinkle and sparkle with a smile.

"What if I like flattering you?" he asked. Zenyatta's vents popped, array flaring brightly.

"Then I won't stop you..." he said, head tucked down and turned away. It was getting harder to convince himself Genji didn't like him. Should he say something? Would it be foolish to tell him how much Zenyatta adored him?

Yes, it would. They had known each other for so little time... flirting was one thing, proclamations of love were another. He didn't want to alarm Genji.

"Then I-" Genji's words cut off as the door opened and Red looked inside.

"There you are- oh! Uh, am I interrupting something?" Red backed up a little, awkward. Zenyatta shook his head.

"No, no, we were only about to join you all. Shall we, Green?"

"Yeah," Genji said, sounding somewhat distracted. He followed close to Zenyatta as they joined the others. Zenyatta tried not to focus on the feeling of Genji's gaze on him.

Having him here was going to be interesting.


	9. Ch 9 - This Is Not Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The ninth chapter is here at last! This would have come out MUCH sooner, but I got sick for a few days :( Thank you so much for being patient.
> 
> Please enjoy, and kudos, comment, and bookmark if you do!

When they rejoined the other Sentai, White was showing off her hard-light for Gibbie. Hana, next to them, was showing a small boy how to beat a level on his handheld game, while his parents prayed. Yellow and Blue were chatting with younger monks, and Black was sipping tea with some of the elders. Zenyatta's array brightened at the sight of his family and friends mingling. Peace, happiness, and friendship between lifeforms, a thing of true beauty.

Red cleared his throat, and White dismissed her hard-light summons. Gibbie turned to look at them, their voice box repaired. "Hey, Zen! What happened in there?"

"It... seems I am not in trouble." Gibbie's line-form jumped with their surprise.

"No? I thought he was going to be mad for sure..." Gibbie said, only to laugh. "He's hard to read sometimes..."

"Indeed, he is..." Zenyatta shook his head, amused at himself as his nerves faded. All these years, and he thought he could keep such a secret from Mondatta. How silly of him... worked up and crashed over nothing...

"I am glad you have not suffered punishment, Master Zenyatta," White said. "I do not feel you deserve it."

"Me either," Yellow said. "I still owe you for saving me."

"That reminds me, Zen. I doubt you're going to be able to leave the monastery for a while," Gibbie said. Their relaxed posture had turned serious. "I did some digging and I'm thinking some friends of yours have gotten close to Talon. They keep calling you by your old serial number, and you haven't used that in ages."

"Wait, what?" Genji and Blue said at once. Gibbie nodded and brought over a data pad, turning on the hologram projector. Several images cropped up. Zenyatta's array flared in alarm. One was of the factory he had escaped. The sight of it made his circuits crawl, remembering the screech of metal, billowing smoke... The screams of rage and betrayal as he fled for his life, photon blasts zipping by him... A grip on his arm brought him back to reality, but he could not meet Genji's visor, could not watch the worry in his eyes.

Other images came into focus. Talon agents, a still from a security camera showing himself with Mondatta. It was early in his time with the Shambali, his orbs missing, hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers. He looked like a surly teenager, to his chagrin. But then, he supposed that was exactly what he had been.

"Bad mood, Master Zen?" Hana asked, gesturing to the image, and the scowl that marred his artificial face.

"He was _always_ in a bad mood, back then," Gibbie said, a grin in their voice. "Now he's a marshmallow-bot."

"Hush," Zenyatta said, giving Gibbie's audio receptor a soft flick. His fellow monk only laughed.

"You _did_ look different," Genji said, almost quiet enough for him to have not noticed. It shocked him to hear a pleased tone to Genji's voice, unsure how to react. Gibbie pulled up a final image, this time of a different Omnic. It was of terrible quality, salvaged from corrupted data.

"This one seems responsible for all the back and forth, but I can't get any images of them that show his face. They encrypt everything. But they know you, and keep asking after you. Look familiar at all?"

"It's very difficult to say since I cannot see their face," Zenyatta said. Why would anyone of his fellow drones still look for him? That was two decades ago, he did not understand. Blue, for his part, asked the very same question. "I am afraid I do not know why they would look for me. I must assume it has something to do with my involvement in the battle in Hanamura."

"May we have a copy of this information, Gibbie?" Black asked. Gibbie nodded and collected a ramshackle laptop. Zenyatta turned to the group, feeling more drained than he had expected to.

"If you will excuse me, Sentai, Gibbie, I need to meditate..."

"Of course, _Fūrin_ ," Genji said. Gibbie and the other Sentai looked between the two at the pet name. Zenyatta, polite but hurrying, excused himself to avoid the attention.

He found a spot outside, overlooking the village, where he could hide a little. The sanctum loomed above, blocked only by a golden elephant. The view of the mountains beyond was stunning as ever, and the crisp air felt nice as it circulated in his fans. The familiar peace helped steady his processors.

He settled down, began his meditation. His fans cycled, rhythmic and slow, as one would control their breathing. His orbs chimed a familiar pattern. Familiarity, blessed familiarity... but it was not enough. The wounds in his metaphorical heart were open again.

 _Free your mind... I walk in harmony..._ Zenyatta told himself. He was home in Nepal, he was safe, he-

A clatter of metal caused him to jump. Looking to one side, he saw a human and a monk hurrying to collect several fallen pots. Zenyatta shook his head, trying to tune out the echoing din.

A chime, two, then a series... a light breeze, snow... a scream of metal, the stench of smoke... Pulse ammunition whizzing by... Zenyatta shook his head again. Focus. Acknowledge, dismiss, and focus. Time ticked by slow. Slower than Zenyatta liked. It was hard not to fall into the darkness. But finally, _thank the Iris_ , he entered Transcendence, that bright golden glow.

Peace. Happiness. Safety. _At last._

~~~

_Meditation Log Time: Thirty minutes. Systems online._

Rousing from deep meditation, Zenyatta allowed his Transcendence state to fall away. His array powered on, flickering and re-calibrating in the light.

Zenyatta and his orbs promptly dropped to the stone below.

He re-calibrated his array and optical sensors twice, not sure what he was looking at. Bright green and glowing, suspended on its own, the beast loomed over him like a god.

"Soba, _doko ni imasu ka_? Where are you, you oversized... Jeez, how does a guy lose a dragon...?" The green reptile looked away from Zenyatta and flew off. Zenyatta scrambled to his feet and into levitation, gathering his orbs and following. Genji stood several feet away, rubbing the dragon's snout. Upon his approach, the dragon turned to look at Zenyatta, who froze in place.

Genji followed the dragon's gaze. "Hello, _Fūrin_!"

"Hello, Green Sentai... what is this creature?" Zenyatta's processors were still struggling to comprehend that he was looking at an actual _dragon_.

"This is Soba. It uh... a little hard to explain. My family has this connection to dragons. Both my brother and I can summon one. Well, _I_ summon one. _Anija_ has two," Zenyatta shrank back a little when the dragon approached again, awed. "Don't worry, Soba won't hurt you. She's only curious. Soba, _kare o osorenaide._ "

Zenyatta appreciated the order to try not to scare him. That did not stop his astonishment as he watched the 400-foot beast shrink to five feet, growing short limbs. Soba wasted no time in leaping into Zenyatta's lap and climbing onto his shoulder. Genji laughed.

"She likes you." Zenyatta's array brightened, fear turning to curiosity.

"How long has she been with you?"

"As long as I can remember. Father said I was only two when Soba first appeared."

"Incredible!" Zenyatta's processor pulled up an image. "Now I must wonder, though... in the arcade, I thought I saw your eyes turn green for a second or two. At the time I dismissed it as the machine's lights, but was it?"

"Heh, no, that was Soba. She hates Ren, has asked to eat him before. Not so much in words, but... I can feel what she feels... if that makes sense..." Genji rubbed the back of his helmeted head.

"It does," Zenyatta said with a nod. He laughed as Soba started crawling around his body in circles, chasing his orbs. Genji's hand moved from his neck to clap over his visor.

"Soba, stop that..."

"Oh, I do not mind. She is a fascinating creature." Soba rubbed up against the side of his cranial plates, not much unlike a cat, preening. Genji chuckled, only to trail off and look around.

"... You know, I always knew the mountains were beautiful, but I never realized how much." Zenyatta's array brightened in a smile.

"Oh, but you have not seen the best view of the mountains! Follow me, I will show you." Genji followed Zenyatta deeper into the monastery and up a mountain path. Soba followed Genji, having no trouble keeping up in her flight. Zenyatta led Genji into the Sanctum, then up the walls.

"How do you know the way up here?" Genji asked, having no trouble making the climb with Zenyatta's instruction.

"When I first came to the monastery, I only wanted to be alone. I figured out the path while trying to hide from Mondatta." Genji laughed at his words as they reached the top point of the Sanctum roof. His laugh gave way to a gasp and a string of amazed Japanese.

The Himalayan mountains stretched on before them, endless peaks and valleys. Everest stood proudly in the distance, towering above all else. Clouds drifted along, so close one could almost touch them.

Zenyatta chuckled when Genji attempted to speak, stammering. "An impressive view, is it not?"

"It's beautiful..." Genji said, sounding dumb-struck. Even Soba had settled down to take in the sight before her.

"This, more than anything, helped me find peace. One's problems seem so little up here," Zenyatta said, lowing himself to sit on the stone. Genji sat next to him, Soba wrapped around them both.

"Kind of makes you want to stay up here forever..."

"Yes, but I have found I always appreciate it more when I have been away. Oh..." Zenyatta's voice fell, shoulders sagging. "Speaking of 'away'... it seems the others are preparing to leave." Zenyatta pointed at the gathering Sentai in the Sanctuary below. Sure enough, Genji's communicator brace came on.

"Green, where are you? We must go. Talon has been causing trouble in Germany," Black's voice said over the line.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." Genji turned off his brace and held his head.

"What is wrong, Genji?" Zenyatta asked, quiet enough that it could not carry on the wind.

"I... don't want to leave, yet." Soba curled around Genji, fading from view. Zenyatta assumed it was a part of his affinity for the creature.

"I do not want you to leave yet, either, but it cannot be helped.” Zenyatta produced a small data chip from his trouser pocket and gave it to Genji. "Here, that you may contact me." Genji accepted the chip with a thank you.

"I guess we better go before the others come looking..."

"Indeed, let us go..."

~~~

"Thank you for allowing us to see the monastery, Master Mondatta."

"You are quite welcome, Blue Sentai, and you again have my thanks for ensuring Zenyatta's safety." Mondatta bowed to the group, Zenyatta, Gibbie, and a handful of other monks behind him. Zenyatta did not listen to the conversation and formalities of goodbye. His core felt like it was being torn from his chassis.

As the Sentai began to file into the Orca, Genji lingered, gazing at Zenyatta. The young monk joined his side as sure as two opposite ends of a magnet.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Genji said, helmeted head low.

"Only for now. We will speak again soon, and Master Mondatta wishes to travel more, speaking on behalf of peace. We may yet see each other then." Through the visor, Zenyatta could see Genji's eyes smiling. The ninja pulled Zenyatta into a hug, one he returned with a mix of joy and sorrow.

"I look forward to it. Stay safe, _Fūrin_."

"And you as well, Green Sentai," Zenyatta said, wishing so much to call him 'Genji' one last time.

The pair parted, slow, and Green looked back more than once, but soon, only the monks remained in the glade. Zenyatta turned to his Master and friends, only to find them staring at him. Mondatta all but glowed with his smiling array.

"...What?" A beat of silence, then another. Zenyatta's steam vents popped. " _Kē_?! Why are you all staring?"

"He calls you 'wind chime'," Gibbie said. Another burst of steam left Zenyatta's chassis. He tried to look calm and prim, not convincing even himself.

"What about it?" he asked, voice too squeaky to be calm. Gibbie laughed, Mondatta only pat his shoulder.

"I am glad you are happy, my student," Mondatta said. Zenyatta was certain his embarrassment would melt him.

"Thank you, Master."


	10. Ch 10 - A Beginning, An Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Things are picking up!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic, and please kudos, comment, and bookmark if you are!

Zenyatta never knew the experience of a long-distance relationship. He wondered if it was easier or harder than long-distance pining. It had been months since Genji had slipped from his grasp, though the ninja video called him every week. Sometimes twice a week, if there was news of Talon looking for him, or there had been a hard battle. He was Green Sentai with every call - Talon had a hacker, he said, and he could not risk her seeing his face or hearing his name. The ache for both felt like he had his own Discord Orb around his head.

The television offered only minor comfort, for it was even further impersonal. Still, he watched each interview, promo video, anything with Genji to focus on. Despite Mondatta telling him that there was nothing wrong with his affection, he felt a fool. How could he not, after all the giggles and cooing when he told his brothers and sisters if his trip? Though it had ceased, he felt a fool. Even with all his duties performed on time and without error, he _still_ felt a fool. There was no way _Genji_ was doing this, spending his free time pining, after all.

He found himself in front of the television once more when a group interview was broadcast. Gibbie and Mondatta were only a short distance away, discussing something. He was not focusing enough to know what; he missed their staring at him completely.

Zenyatta almost scoffed when the interviewer asked if the Sentai were in relationships. As if they would get specifics. Yellow and Red both confirmed a relationship. White admitted to having a crush, as did Pink. Blue and Black both denied any relationship.

"And what about you, Green Sentai?" the interviewer asked, turning to the as-yet-silent ninja.

"Well, I'm not in any relationship..." Genji said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though there _is_ someone I wish I could see more often... And if they happen to be watching this, I miss you, _Fūrin_."

 _Clang-clatter!_ Zenyatta, hand shaking, reached up to see if his mouth-plate had fallen off. It was still there, and it took him several moments to realize the racket had been his orbs. It took several moments longer to parse the roars of laughter and squeals of delight from the others. Steam billowed from his chassis in steady, hard bursts.

"He _likes_ you!" Gibbie cried, doubled over with glee. "He just told the _entire world_ he misses you, using a pet name _he_ gave you! Zenyatta, you _dog_!"

"Getting a superhero to pine for you! _Lucky_!" Another monk cried. Zenyatta couldn't answer. _He misses me... he_ misses _me..._

Given their frequent calls, it is possible he should have guessed that, but... the _admission_ of it made so public...

Was Gibbie… _right_? _Oh Iris, please let him be_ right _..._

"Enough of that, go on now. You have chores to complete," Mondatta said with a chuckle, shooing away the laughing monks. Now alone, Mondatta turned to Zenyatta. "Are you well, my student? You have not spoken..."

Zenyatta gave a jerking, shaking nod. Mondatta knelt by his side, turning down the babbling commercials on the TV. "Is this not what you wanted, Zenyatta? I thought you adored him...?"

"I do!" He squeaked. "I only... I did not expect..."

"That he would grow to care for you?" Zenyatta gave a metallic whine of mortification and nodded again, hiding his face.

"I am not surprised that he has grown affectionate for you, Zenyatta. You accept him without judgment. You value the same things as he does. I sense that means a great deal to Green Sentai," Mondatta said, array glowing in a gentle smile.

"Do you... think I should tell him?" Zenyatta asked as he looked up, array flaring at the mere thought. He doubted he would even have the courage to _try_.

"Yes. I am certain he would be quite happy to hear it," Mondatta's array brightened further. "He is going to video call you tonight, isn't he?"

"How did you know?!" Mondatta laughed, pressing a hand to his chest.

"As I said, you cannot keep secrets from me here, Zenyatta." The young monk all but whined, steam vents popping.

"I cannot decide if you are wise or outright psychic, Master." Mondatta only laughed again.

~~~

When Zenyatta settled in his room that night, the laptop Gibbie built for him was already on. The video chat software was up but registered him as offline. Zenyatta allowed his orbs to gather in a small bowl next to the laptop, sitting down and clicking on a link. His status was at once switched to online. Genji's helmeted face appeared only a moment later.

"Hello, _Fūrin_!" Genji said, the lower half of his helmet folding away to reveal his smile. Zenyatta's array flared, the best effort he could give to match his grin.

"Hello, Green Sentai, have I kept you waiting?" he asked, leaning forward, and resting his chin on one hand. _Iris help me, but I do so love his smile..._

"Not long, it's all right. How have things been in the monastery?"

"Much the same," he answered, thinking back to the interview. "... I happened to catch the interview you all did in Germany." Under the helmet, Genji blushed with surprising ferocity.

"Ahh, brother told me it was a mistake to say that because I'd embarrass you... have I?" The answer was yes, but Zenyatta could not say it for fear he would never hear it again.

"Not at all, I thought it was sweet," he half-lied. Genji's blush grew in ferocity, but his smile returned.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me "who is _Fūrin_?" since this morning, but they're not getting an answer," he said with a laugh. Then, softer, "I _do_ miss you, though, _Fūrin_." Zenyatta wondered if it was possible for him to overheat until his face-plate grew red-hot.

"I miss you as well... The Shambali will soon be traveling to King's Row, to try to promote peace. We could try to meet then."

"That sounds gre- wait, King's Row?" Genji's voice turned to concern. "That is not a safe place for Omnics, _Fūrin_..."

"Master Mondatta has already seen to security. And besides, if you are there, I'm sure we would be in perfect safety." He was certain he would over-heat, trying hard not to fumble his words. Dear Iris, flirting was _so_ much harder than movies made it seem.

"We will definitely be there!" Genji said, smiling more than ever now. Mondatta's words from before echoed in his mind. _I am certain he would be quite happy to hear it..._

A video chat was no time to confess, though. At least, that is what he told himself. So, he did not. Instead, he spoke with Genji long into the night. The Sentai grew weary as the hours ticked by, yet he did not break their conversation. By the time it was three a.m. in Nepal, Genji looked almost asleep at his computer. Zenyatta chuckled.

"You look exhausted, Green Sentai. You should go to bed."

"I know you are right," Genji said, stopping only to give a jaw-cracking yawn. "But I don't want to say goodnight yet..."

"Neither do I, if I am honest," Zenyatta said, a bit sad. Genji was so easy to talk to, and the words flowed, natural and easy. "But we will soon see each other in person. Please try to get some rest?”

"Ahh, you are impossible to say 'no' to, _Fūrin_ ," Genji said with a soft laugh and another yawn. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"As I look forward to seeing you. Goodnight, Green Sentai."

"Goodnight, _Fūrin_."

~~~

The trip to King's Row took half a day, most of which Zenyatta spent in meditation. His internal logs registered eight hours of meditation when Mondatta shook his arm.

"What is wrong, Master?" Zenyatta asked, only to realize the other passengers staring at him. Their faces were a mix of curiosity and confusion, and well as hatred and fear.

"You were beginning to enter Transcendence, my student. Let's not alarm, anyone," Mondatta said. His calm tone did not fool Zenyatta - they both knew the delicacy involved with where they were going. "Besides that, your boyfriend sent you a message."

"Master!" Zenyatta squeaked, mousey in his shock. "He isn't my boyfriend..."

"Yet," was a Mondatta said. Zenyatta hid his face in his hand a moment before checking his messages. _How did he know everything?_

_From: GS [12:43]_

_YS landed in KR early, she is pretty worried about you all. I am too. Is everything ok?_

Such concern, he did so appreciate it. He sent a fast reply.

_To: GS [12:46]_

_So far. Other passengers do not like us, but we have not had trouble. It will still be another three hours before we land._

_From: GS [12:47]_

_Let me know when you do?_

_To: GS [12:47]_

_Of course_

Sitting back in his seat, Zenyatta tried to ignore the glances sent his way. His robes covered his head, hiding his array. It was uncomfortable for him, like needing glasses but not having them. It made his vision darker, blurrier, but he could not risk recognition. He could not bear the thought of innocents suffering the cross-fire of any attempt to capture him. By the time he told Genji they were landing, he was trying not to shake with nerves.

~~~

The peace march was late that evening, a calm but bold protest against the treatment of Omnics in King's Row. The Sentai made their support known from the beginning. Yellow Sentai stood at the forefront of the crowd with Mondatta. Zenyatta would have liked to be with them, but with Talon looking for him, all had agreed it be safer for him not to.

His annoyance died when he learned Genji would be on the ground as well, keeping an eye out for trouble. Zenyatta had not been able to resist rushing to Genji and hugging him on sight. Genji had returned his embrace with ferocity. Zenyatta thought he saw Soba's reflection in his armor for a moment but did not get to look again as the pair parted. Each glared at whom they had come with, their friends’ laughter echoed in the private landing dock. Even Cyberninja seemed to grin at them.

Now they had gathered before The Meridian, Mondatta before them all, speaking at a podium. Zenyatta listened only a bit - he and Gibbie had helped him write the speech, so he knew it already. Instead, his sight found Genji - how easy he fell into this habit, seeking him out at each chance. But Genji's company made him happy, so happy. He could not deny himself the tendency.

Genji spotted him within moments as well, waving to him. He returned the gesture, feeling that now-familiar warmth spreading through him. Tonight, he decided, he would tell Genji, the first chance he could get the ninja alone long enough. Fear and excitement danced at the possibility of his reaction. But Mondatta believed he would accept Zenyatta, and Mondatta was all-seeing if recent events were to say anything about it. He held onto his courage tight as he could.

Genji's gaze slipped to look past him; turning, Zenyatta saw Yellow leaving the event. How odd, when she cared so much for the cause... a new fear threatened his processor. Was everything okay?

Despite himself, Zenyatta edged closer to the front of the crowd. It brought him closer to Genji and Mondatta alike. No one paid him any mind, for which he was thankful. His orbs clung to him under the fabric draped over his head. He would not need them, he was sure. There were so many guards, and the Sentai as well. Talon could not get him here.

Movement caught his optics; Cyberninja and Black had taken off. Fear grew; where were they going? What was happening? Genji kept talking into his brace, but Zenyatta could not make out the words. _By the Iris, surely Talon would not attack the crowd after the loss at Hanamura,_ he thought. It seemed an unwise choice to him.

An explosion rocked overhead, smoke billowing off a rooftop half a block away. Humans and Omnics alike cried out in a panic, many ducking in fear. Parents scooped up their children and fled; Red, Blue, and Genji worked fast to quell the panic. The three ushered civilians away, but Zenyatta did not flee with them. Instead, he took to the air, zipping past panicked crowd-goers. Mondatta came into view, hurried to a bulletproof car by their paid security. He could not see his brothers and sisters, could only pray they were safe. _What was going on? Why had the others left? What was going on?_

"Master!" He called out, causing Mondatta to halt and turn to him.

"Zenya-" He never finished his student's name. He did not hear the gunshot, but he felt it whip past his head. The force knocked Mondatta backward and into one of the guards. Zenyatta's processors froze, locked. Horrified, disbelieving. The light of Mondatta's array flickered one, twice, then dimmed until black.

Zenyatta's sensors scanned his Master's form as the guards tried to rouse him. He scanned again, and again, trying to get past the panicking crowd. But there was nothing. The readings were gone.

" _Mondatta_!" He screamed, feeling his vocalizer strain. His processes whirled, dizzy. He could not think. He was gone, _Mondatta was_ dead _..._

A crack, a whine of metal, and suddenly he was in pain, such intense pain. Zenyatta fell forward, his spinal struts damaged. Hydraulic fluid poured down his back, sparks flying. His systems screamed at him to stop moving as he tried to get up.

 _Warning: Support systems are damaged. Emergency hibernation mode commencing._ Zenyatta tried to reject the code, but the response was not heeded. He could _not_ pass out, not now, not when...

Despite his effort, or because of it, Zenyatta's arms gave out. His final thought as hibernation took him echoed in his mind.

_Why Mondatta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, Zenny I'm so sorry to do this to you, honey TT^TT


	11. Ch 11 - A Reason Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here are the feels T^T I really, really hope I did grief okay. I don't know if ya'll are able to tell, but I have a damaged understanding of emotional support. Curse my brain DX
> 
> Please enjoy the fic, let me know what you think in the comments below, and don't forget to bookmark and give kudos if you liked it!

_Support Systems have been stabilized. Reboot initiated._

His processors were sluggish as power returned to them. The world came to Zenyatta in fuzzy pieces, his audio receptors coming online first. Beeps reached him, and two voices.

"Brother, please, you must give Mercy room to work."

"What _happened_? When was he hit? Will he be okay?"

Genji. That was Genji. He sounded so terrified, it made his very core ache. Why was he afraid? Had something-

He remembered. Oh, Iris, he did not want to remember. He wanted it to be a lie, a bad dream. Anything but the truth.

Zenyatta's array came online, his optics following soon after. It was too bright; a weak hand came up to cover his array. His view was soon filled with the blurred image of a woman. Blond hair, tied in a ponytail, with a surgeon’s mask to hide her face. He did not know her.

"Master Zenyatta? Can you hear me, sir?" She sounded European to him but wasn’t sure the exact place. Germany, maybe?

"Yes..." his voice sounded alien to him. "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours, sir. There was quite the battle. Can you remember anything?" Zenyatta looked around, slow to move. Genji was not there anymore, but the door was ajar. He finally parsed the first voice as Cyberninja. He must have pulled his brother from the room.

"An explosion, everyone panicking... Master Mondatta, i-is he...?" The woman - Mercy, was it? - looked down at her gloved hands.

"I did everything I could to repair him, as did The Mechanic. I am so, _so_ sorry, Master Zenyatta. Widowmaker's shot destroyed too much.” Zenyatta covered his optics and array with his hands, heels digging into the slits. Mercy, so kind, offered to give him some time alone if he needed, but he shook his head.

"Where did Green Sentai go?" Zenyatta cursed himself. Even now, he ran back to Genji, a kicked puppy wanting love. It bordered on pathetic, but... He needed to see his face. Iris help him, he needed Genji _right now_.

"Cyberninja pulled him away, but I can tell him you've woken." Zenyatta nodded with a soft 'please'. Mercy slipped from the room - a pair of mechanical wings on her back caught him by surprise. Were those attached to her, or her suit?

Turning that thought away, he looked down at himself. The repairs were clean, weld lines smooth. The Mechanic's work, he presumed. He was not sure who that was. But if they could repair him, and not his master... how bad was the damage?

A different, more sickening thought came to mind. He pulled his legs to his chest and hid his face-plate in his knees.

The bullet had gone past his head. Mondatta had not been the target. _He was._

" _Fūrin_?" Zenyatta raises his head, spotting Genji in the doorway. The door closed behind him, but Zenyatta did not even register the click.

Genji was hurt. He wasn't in his armor, down only to a pair of loose black sweatpants and a t-shirt. Bandages adored his arms, speckled with crimson. Smaller cuts on his face and neck were also bandaged, some bore stitches. Mottled bruises dotted his flesh.

"Genji, what happened?" The ninja knelt by his bedside. Zenyatta wanted to tear the wiring from his optics if it meant never seeing tears in Genji's eyes again.

" _Fūrin_ , I'm sorry, God I am _so sorry_. Talon showed up, I..." Genji dropped his face into his hands with a groan. Zenyatta took his hands in his own if only to stop Genji from clawing at his injuries. "I wish I knew what to say to make this better."

"Please Genji, just tell me what happened for now." Zenyatta gave Genji's hands a gentle squeeze. His grip was returned but did not release.

"Yellow spotted Widowmaker on one of the rooftops, and they got into a fight. Black and Cyberninja went to help her but she took a hit from a Venom Mine."

"Is she well?" _Please, dear Iris, no more deaths..._

"Yeah, yeah, she's okay. We tried to fight off Talon, we did not realize there had been any injuries on the ground... But brother and I can both tell this was an assassination, not a mass attack, too fast."

"And Mondatta suffered in my place..." Genji removed his hands from Zenyatta's only to hug him. Zenyatta hugged back, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"We don’t know for sure who the target was, but…” Genji sighed, defeated. “I'm sorry, Zen."

"This isn't your fault, Genji."

"You were trusting us to protect you and we _failed_ , how is this not our fault?" Genji asked, pulling away a bit to look at him. "How can you even stand to comfort _me_ when you're the one who deserves it?"

"Anyone in pain deserves comfort, Genji. You did what you could." Mondatta had said the same thing to him a few times when he was struggling to find peace.

Peace. It seemed such a distant feeling, an impossible concept without Mondatta.

Genji struggled for words for a moment, but Zenyatta didn't want him to focus on guilt. It was hard enough not to focus on his own pain. "Was anyone else injured?"

"Hana has a gash in one arm, and Red has a concussion, but that's all. The other monks are safe, they're hiding on the Orca."

"What about you?" Genji shook his head.

"Nothing serious. I'm more worried about _you_. When I heard you had been shot, I..." he shook his head again. "I'm making this about me, again. I'm sorry, _Fūrin_. I just don't know what to _say_..."

"It's alright, Genji, I understand. I... I don't really know what to think, or how to react..." Despite himself, Zenyatta began to shake, control slipping. "D-do the others know about Mondatta?"

"They do, the other Sentai are helping them through it. But I don't think anyone's sent word to Nepal." Zenyatta hid his array and optics in his hands once more.

"Dear Iris, what am I going to them? What do I tell Gibbie?" Genji tightened his grip on him, allowing Zenyatta to lean on him. One hand came up to cradle the young monks head against his shoulder.

"I... I'm not sure. But I'll go with you to tell them if you need me to. You don't have to handle this alone."

"Thank you, Genji," Zenyatta said. He had never wanted the ability to cry, but he did now. As it was, he could only shake, fans stuttering in sobs.

Genji held him through his grief, his own tears dripping onto Zenyatta's shoulder. He felt sick for taking comfort in knowing Genji hurt as well. He didn't _want_ Genji to hurt like this. But Genji understood his pain, for he was also in pain, and that helped far more than he would have ever wanted to admit.

Eventually, though, he could shake no longer. His fans slowed, not steady but close enough that he trusted himself to sit up. Genji had also stopped crying, but Zenyatta had the feeling it was a forced response. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"You going to be okay?" Genji asked, voice soft and ragged. He pressed a hand to Zenyatta's face-plate; Zenyatta covered it with his own.

"Yes..." What a cruel mockery of his earlier goal. So close and intimate, it would have been worthy of confessing his feelings, if not for the grief. As it was, he could only think now of how he wouldn't be able to tell Mondatta what Genji's answer was.

Mondatta wouldn't be there to comfort his rejection or celebrate his acceptance. Mondatta would not be there to see more of his students reach enlightenment. He wouldn't play with the village children or encourage Gibbie's madcap projects. Not anymore.

He had done so much, so very much. And it was gone. He started to shake again. Genji brought him into another fierce hug.

~~~

The Sentai would hardly look at Zenyatta. Yellow had shed her helmet, head in her hands as she cried. Hana did her best to comfort her. White and Black stood to one side, praying together in a mix of Arabic and Urdu. The others were all so busy trying to take care of the mess left by the attack that they had no chance to speak with him. He understood, but he wished they would not avoid him. His grief had given away to a silent rage he had not felt in a long time. He didn't bother to meditate it away. For now, he wanted to be angry. Not with the Sentai, never with them. They were not at fault. His anger lied only with Talon, and their love of death and chaos.

He avoided the plague that was Mercy's company. He felt horrible to think of it as such, for she was an incredibly kind woman. Her patience and dedication were admirable. Unfortunately, they were also too much like his Master, and he couldn't take that right now. Mercy, for her part, seemed to understand, and he was thankful for that.

Genji left no room for argument when he told Blue he was going with Zenyatta to Nepal. Zenyatta struggled to look at his brothers and sisters, once again given a ride home by Yellow. None of them spoke to him, but he wasn't sure if that was out of grief or blame.

Genji was with him when Gibbie ran up to their group. The absence of Mondatta was, of course, noticed at once. The other monks refused to answer, walking away, leaving them with Zenyatta and Genji.

"Zen... where is Master Mondatta?" Gibbie asked again, confused.

"Gibbie... Mondatta is..." Genji gripped his shoulder as he started to shake again. Anger gave way to grief once more.

"Is… _what_?" Gibbie asked, growing panicked. "What _happened_ , Zenyatta? Is-" Gibbie stopped as the casket carrying Mondatta's remains left the Orca. "What... what is that?"

"A... coffin." Gibbie looked at Zenyatta, Genji, and the casket, silent yet screaming questions. "Talon... ordered an assassination. Mondatta was hit. He..." Zenyatta covered his face, shaking hard enough to make his plating rattle. Genji hugged him while Gibbie stepped back.

"You... You're lying. Please tell me you're _lying_."

Zenyatta could only shake his head; Iris help him, he wished it _was_ a lie, a cruel prank. Gibbie stepped back again, shaking.

"I... Please excuse me," Gibbie said, bowing and running off. Zenyatta couldn’t blame them.

~~~

A week passed, then two. Each day was slow, dragging, painful. No one spoke to Zenyatta aside from Gibbie or Genji. Gibbie insisted that it wasn't that they blamed him. He didn't believe them at all.

Anger, grief, and shame fought a three-way war in his mind at Mondatta's funeral. Genji stood by him through it all, hidden by his armor. He was thankful for it, needing the comfort, needing someone who felt just as responsible for this as he felt. It felt wrong, so wrong, to take comfort in that.

 _Curses and madness on Talon,_ he thought to himself. If only that were enough to solve it.

~~~

Genji could not stay in Nepal forever. It had been almost a month. Zenyatta's grief gave way, bargaining gave way, but his anger remained. He tried to meditate it away but to no avail. All he could see was that final, horrible moment. All he could hear was his master calling to him in fear, voice, and life cut short by a half-inch chunk of lead. One that wasn't even meant to him.

Curses and madness on it all, he wanted justice for his master. Was that wrong? He could admit, he did not wish for more death. That didn't fix anything, not in the long run. It was just more fighting. But he could not _ignore_ this. He could not ignore the demand to bring Windowmaker and her lot to face trial, to be punished for their actions.

With Genji gone back to the Sentai, he expected this to be something he would have to deal with. It was all part of the grieving process.

It was as he finished refueling that he got a single message from Genji: _We know why Talon killed Mondatta._ His array flared, bright enough to eliminate the entire room even in midday. He sent a single reply back, requesting a ride to them.

He wanted to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're FINALLY dragging Zenny out of the mountains :D Let me know what you all think, I really want to make sure this is going well~!


	12. Ch 12 - New Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me through the fic so far! Things have gotten pretty heavy, but I can't write a Sentai AU and leave out drama
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the fic. Please leave a comment if you like the story and don't forget to give kudos and bookmark!

"Zenyatta, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Gibbie asked him from the doorway. Zenyatta expected the question, pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

"I know you're worried, Gibbie, and I understand. But I cannot possibly stay here and not help the Sentai find justice for our Master."

"We may only end up grieving you along with him!" Gibbie said, line-form jumping in distress. "This is _Talon_ we're talking about, Zen. They're trying to _kill_ you!"

"Let them _try_ ," he grumbled before sighing. He could not allow his anger to lead him in this, or he _would_ die. "You worry about me, Gibbie, I appreciate this. But you know I can defend myself. Please trust me."

"I... all right," Gibbie said, sighing. "But for the love of the Iris, Zenyatta, _be careful_. I don't want to have to burn you too." Zenyatta gave his friend a hug, returned tightly. Gibbie was all but blood, it hurt to see them worry.

"I will be, Gibbie. Try not to worry. I will contact you when I can, okay?" Gibbie nodded, squeezing a bit tighter before letting go.

"Okay. Okay... try to make it soon?"

"I will," he said with a nod and Gibbie followed him outside and through the mountains. A faint light shone off the Orca. It was late, pushing midnight, and the moon hung, fat, orange and full, just over the peaks. Yellow stood at the Orca's base with Hana and Genji, all three armored up.

"Hey, Master Zen," Hana said, managing to get to him for a hug before Genji. From how hard her grip was, she needed it.

"Hello, Pink Sentai," he said, hugging back. Yellow and Genji looked at each other, but Hana spoke first.

"We really appreciate you helping, Master Zen, but you don't have to. We don't want anyone else hurt."

"I understand, but I assure you all, I will be fine." Hanna nodded and released him, allowing him to turn once more to Gibbie. The wobbling line-form hurt to see; he gave the even-younger monk a final hug.

"Everything will be fine, Gibbie. I'll speak with you soon, okay?" Gibbie hugged back, nodding before pulling away.

"Bye Zenyatta..."

"Goodbye, Gibbie."

~~~

"Arriving at Watchpoint. Welcome home, Sentai Rangers, and welcome to Gibraltar, Master Zenyatta."

"Thank you, Athena," they heard Yellow say in the cockpit, piloting the Orca along. Genji had fallen asleep next to Zenyatta, head on his shoulder. Hana looked at them from across the cabin, tired but smiling.

"He's been really worried about you. He still is. But I also think he's glad you're here." Zenyatta's array brightened a little. He glanced at Genji’s sleeping form, then back to Hana.

"Is Genji a heavy sleeper?" As if to answer, a spot of turbulence shook the cabin, but Genji did not wake. Hana gave an amused snort.

"Red has tried - and failed - to wake that guy with a Mariachi Band recording playing at over a hundred decibels. He's a hard sleeper."

"... One of the last things Master Mondatta said to me was that he believed Genji would accept if..." He couldn't finish, a mix of nerves and sorrow rising. He wanted to focus on something pleasant. But it was hard to do so. Hana looked at him with interest.

" _Ohh_ , so you _do_ like him!" She said in a gleeful whisper. Zenyatta hushed her, in a whisper himself. He couldn't help the smile he felt. Hana was good at cheering people up.

"Yes, fine, I do. I have for a while. But I don't know what to say, and now I don't know if I _should_ , with all that has happened."

"You should!" Hana said, sitting forward. They both made sure Genji was still sleeping - he was - before she spoke further. "He's scared stupid, Master Zen. I don't get why. Misplaced guilt, I guess. That family of his, how they treat him is just... _wow_. I honestly think their dad doesn't know how love works. And Genji is the favorite..."

Zenyatta's core ached at Hana's words, and even more at the honesty in her tone. "Genji said that, if he and his brother were found out, their father would not take kindly to it... what would happen?"

"They would die. And I mean that literally. Cyberninja has told the group he's seen their father kill a family member for talking to the police. They _can't_ let him know." Hana shook her head. "Genji loved their dad so much, Cyberninja said it broke him a little to learn the truth. He’s hated his father since he was twelve.”

"I wouldn’t have guessed that…" Zenyatta said, wondering if this was the feeling of heartbreak. He looked down at Genji. Hated by those that brought him into the world, his closest friends kept a secret... he had to be in so much pain! How alike they were, though his pain was a mottled mix of new and old.

"He hides it pretty well. You should tell him how you feel." Hana nodded. "He needs the happiness. Hell, we could all use some happiness, and you two are _stupid cute_ to watch." Hana giggled at Zenyatta's metallic squeak. But, before she could say anything else, the Orca landed and Genji began to stir.

"Mm, _fūrin_...?" Genji mumbled, looking up a bit. Hana gave an exaggerated eye roll, smiling. Zenyatta tried to ignore his embarrassment.

"We've arrived, Genji," he said softly. Genji sat up, slow, almost sore. Zenyatta didn't have to ask why. Genji had video-called him almost every night after leaving again. Almost every time, he had looked and sounded exhausted from training. Misplaced guilt, as Hana had said.

Stepping off the Orca with Hana, Genji, and Yellow, Zenyatta found the others waiting for them.

"Brother will be here tomorrow," Genji said. "He had to cover for us leaving."

"What does your father think you’re doing?" Zenyatta asked. Genji gave a weak chuckle.

"Touring Europe. It was the easiest excuse for us coming and going." Genji stretched a bit, wincing. White stepped forward, handing Genji a bio-emitter.

"Mercy, The Scientist, and The Mechanic are all in the meeting room. I suggest we all go at once – The Scientist claims this is quite a conspiracy."

"Lead the way," Zenyatta said, following the group. Zenyatta could not help but look around as they went. The Watchpoint looked like a military base of some kind, built into a jagged cliff-side. Messy tagging of the Sentai Lightning Bolt covered a huge bay door, obscuring the logo below. They passed through these doors, and a few others, before entering the meeting room.

Zenyatta wasn't sure what he expected. The gorilla wearing glasses standing before him wasn't it, though.

"Welcome back to the Watchpoint, Sentai. And you must be Master Zenyatta, sir." Zenyatta was thankful his face-plate could not show his bewilderment. _Why was this gorilla talking? Gorillas do not talk._

"Yes sir, I am," he said, careful to keep his tone polite. "Should I assume you are The Scientist?"

"Indeed, I am. But please, you may call me Winston." Winston looked to the other Sentai, then back to Zenyatta. "I understand you have offered to be of aid, Master?"

"Yes, to the best of my ability. A healer on the battlefield would be beneficial, would it not?"

"It absolutely would," came Mercy's voice as she stepped into the room. With her was a large, muscular woman with a long brunette ponytail and overalls. The Mechanic?

"Hi, Brigitte," Hana said cheerfully, ignoring everything, and going straight to her side. Zenyatta almost laughed, knowing exactly what he just saw. Ohh, he knew _that_ feeling quite well.

"Hey, Hana!" Brigitte said with a smile. that smile faded to guilt upon spotting Zenyatta. _So, she_ was _the Mechanic._ "Hello, Master Zenyatta... h-how have you been feeling?"

"The loss is still great, but physically, I am well. Thank you, Brigitte, for everything."

"You're welcome. I only wish I could have done more." Zenyatta held up a gentle hand.

"Guilt will not help any of us. You did what you could. Now we must continue to do what we can to end whatever plot Talon has."

"Indeed, we should, but first, I do feel you deserve to know whom you are working with.," Winston said. "I understand all the Sentai are comfortable giving names?" the Sentai nodded and took their helmets off one by one. Even Mercy removed her mask.

Zenyatta was happy to meet his friends for who they were. Blue was an ex-solider named Jack Morrison, blond hair turning grey. Lena Oxton, Yellow Sentai as he knew her before, was next. Black gave her name as Ana Amari, and Mercy's real name was, appropriately, Angela.

White surprised him, an ex-Vishkar archi-tech known to the public as Satya Vaswani. Red surprised him even more. He had to be no older than Cyberninja. The scruffy cowboy gave his name as Jesse McCree, getting Zenyatta's attention.

"My apologies but... isn't there a substantial bounty out for a man of the same name?"

"Heh, yeah..." Jesse rubbed the side of his cheek with a fingertip. "Made a lot of stupid choices. The Sentai helped me turn around."

"I am glad you have had such an opportunity," Zenyatta said, his respect for the Sentai rising. Blessed second chances for those that needed them - a gift so few could find.

"I am too, but we could go on forever out my bad choices. Winston, what's this plot you've found out?"

"It's a simple one, but what concerns me is their reach." Winston stepped over to an orange hologram of the Earth. Several digital documents cropped up. Some Zenyatta had seen before, images got from Gibbie's search. Others were new, stills of attacks he had not known of. "Master Zenyatta, how much do you know of Talon?"

"No more than the public, I imagine. They're terrorists with this crazy idea violence makes humanity stronger, aren't they?" Zenyatta asked, floating next to Genji. The ninja kept glancing at him - a sign of the guilt he felt?

"Indeed. And I am afraid they have made several friends." Winston's holographic map lit up with a series of blips. Each one extended into an image. "We have found connections between Talon and Doomfist, the hacker Sombra... There is also the disgraced geneticist, Moira O'Deorain, and - apologies, Satya - Vishkar Corp."

"What?!" Satya’s hands flew to her mouth, horror in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Your old friend Sanjay has been talking to them for a while. But the worst of this is that they've met Null Sector." A logo cropped on screen, a gray S-like shape with a purple line through it. Zenyatta's processors turned to ice. Though long gone, he could not help but rub his upper left arm. The same logo once adored his plating.

"What does Null Sector want with Talon?" Genji asked. His armored hand pressed into Zenyatta's back, only the slightest pressure. It calmed him nevertheless.

"We are not certain how they managed it, but they've struck a deal. Null Sector helps Talon usurp the governments of the world to recreate it as they see fit. In return, Null Sector, and all Omnics own their own homeland. This is where details get a bit fuzzier. Both Kings Row and the Horizon Lunar Colony have been suggested as this new homeland." Zenyatta's grip on his arm tightened.

"They want both," Zenyatta said. The group turned to look at him, eyes wide and confused.

"And... how do you know that, Master Zenyatta?" Ana asked, peering at him from under her silver-white hair.

"Have you told them about how I was built, Genji?" he asked, turning to the ninja. Genji blushed a bit.

"No, I wasn't sure if you would mind..."

"I do not," Zenyatta said, before turning to the group. "To put things short, Null Sector built me, but I never actually saw any battle. Once I realized what we were doing, I abandoned Null Sector. While in the factory, I heard two of the higher ranking Omnics speaking of it."

"What did they say?" Winston asked, adjusting his glasses. Zenyatta was certain he was recording it all.

"They were debating a plan to take over the lunar colony. They wanted to use Kings Row as their base of operations on Earth. Their logic was that Kings Row was built on Omnic labor, so they're entitled to it. Space is easy for us to survive in, and, if Omnics were going to rebel against humans, why stop at a country? Omnics deserved a planet, in their minds, for humans had a planet. And the moon had the Horizon Lunar Colony. It was all but set up for them."

"And they actually think Talon is going to outright cooperate with this?" Jack said, leaning forward on the hologram table. Zenyatta could only shake his head and shrug.

"I have no idea. Perhaps they plan to betray Talon in some way. Perhaps Talon will betray them. We do not seem to know everything, so it is hard to say.”

"Then our first order of business must be to collect further information. We can look to Sombra for that. We have been tracing her location, but it is taking a little time." Winston said. "Athena, how soon do you estimate it will take?"

"Two or three days at the current rate of progress," came the disembodied voice.

"Good, that will give Cyberninja time to get here. If we're going to launch any level of assault against Talon, we need all the help we can get," Jesse said. The cowboy ran a hand through his hair. "This is going to be all-out war..."

"You're sure you want to be involved in this, _Fūrin_?" Genji asked, turning to him.

"Yes. As long as I can be of aid to you, I wish to help. I cannot possibly return to Nepal now." Genji seemed worried but did not speak further. Winston, instead, cleared his throat.

"Since we can do nothing until we know where Sombra is, I encourage you all to rest and prepare. We have quite the long road ahead of us all. It seems you are part of the team, for now, Master Zenyatta."

"Ohh, we should give you a codename!" Hana said, excited as they began to disperse. Zenyatta chuckled.

"And what would you call me?" he asked.

"I want to say Silver Sentai but you're not official yet..." Hana said, scrunching her face in thought. On his other side, Genji grinned.

"How about The Ascendant?"

"Oh, I like that one!" Yellow said, zipping past them up the stairs. Zenyatta's array brightened in amusement. Such normalcy was a welcome reprieve from his grief. He didn't pay attention to Hana being called away by Brigitte to test a new meka or Yellow excuse herself to eat. He was too busy relishing in hearing laughter again.

" _Fūrin_?" Zenyatta snapped back to reality. Ah, they were alone in the hall... he must have caught Zenyatta staring into space. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Genji. Have I made you think otherwise?"

"Well not exactly, it's only... I'm worried, _Fūrin_. I don't want you hurt. I don't want to see you rush into danger out of rage and revenge - I've done that, it doesn't end well."

"Please Genji, you must not worry about me," Zenyatta said with a sigh. "I will not do anything rash or foolish. Of course, I am angry, and sad, still. I would not be here if I did not want justice. But I have had time to calm down enough to think reasonably. Part of that is thanks to you, and that you have always been there for me." Genji's blushing smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen in so, so long.

"And I'll keep being there for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little bit of fluff to lighten the mood :D
> 
> If you enjoy the fic, consider following me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs. It's a new blog, but I'm working on turning it into a proper fandom blog. I also reblog fanworks from others, and signal boosting art theft warnings, especially concerning Overwatch.


	13. Ch 13 - Choices and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 13 is FINALLY here! Thank you so much for staying patient, I have been trying to get this chapter out since last week but EVERYTHING was getting in the way D:
> 
> Please enjoy the fic, and kudos, bookmark and comment if you did! Follow me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

Following the ninja upstairs, Zenyatta asked if they could instead tour the Watchpoint. Genji was happy to oblige him. He suspected Genji, too, wanted an excuse to forget their mutual grief. They could go back to that tomorrow when Cyberninja arrived and they had to start planning what to do next.

Walking the Watchpoint together, the pair fell into easy conversation. It never was hard to talk to Genji. The ninja avoided all sensitive topics, keeping the tone light, joking, fun. Zenyatta appreciated it dearly, and eventually, found himself soothed into happiness once again. A welcome, deeply welcome reprieve.

The Watchpoint managed to be bigger than expected from the outside. But on the inside, it was smaller than expected. Genji laughed when Zenyatta told him so.

"That's the exact thing I thought when my brother and I came here the first time."

"That reminds me. I had always wondered; how exactly _did_ you end up joining the Sentai?"

"Ooh, that's a story," Genji grinned, guiding him around the outside. The sea air was quite soothing. Plus, Zenyatta secretly enjoyed watching the wind tousles Genji's hair. "So, we started sabotaging our father's crimes during high school. We would hide in the rafters or under the floorboards of the meeting rooms to get information. Once we knew where to go we'd give our father some excuse for why we would be gone, then go stake the place out. We'd dress in gloves, hoods and ski masks to keep the men from recognizing us."

"And he never made the connection?" Zenyatta asked, stopping with Genji at a railing looking out towards the sea. Genji sat upon the railing itself, without fear of the sheer drop behind him.

"No, never. And we'd do some damage too! Brother and I would sneak onto their trucks and make off with weapons, drugs, all manner of things! We either destroyed it or gave it to the police anonymously. The one that got the Sentai to pay attention to us though - oh god, father was so angry!" Zenyatta leaned forward a bit, array bright at Genji's mirth.

"What did you do?" he asked in a falsely-chastising tone. Genji snickered.

"So, our father was going to have his men smuggle _loads_ of cocaine from Hanamura to Hong Kong. I'd say that was 200 kilos worth? Brother and I followed the men to the docks where the drugs were going to be loaded... and stole the truck once it was all onboard."

"What in the world did you _do_ with all that?" Zenyatta asked with a laugh, both amused and amazed.

"Being stupid teenagers, we didn't think the destruction process through..." Genji admitted, looking more ashamed than amused now. "We took most of it to the top of the Rainbow Bridge in Tokyo and dumped the powder over the side."

"You threw almost _five million_ American dollars’ worth of drugs into the ocean?" Zenyatta asked, hands slowly covering his mouth-seam as his processors did the math. He could only imagine how livid their father must have been!

"Yeah. Of course, once we realized how bad of a choice that was, we felt _awful_ ," Genji gave him an impish grin. "So, we talked our father into paying to clean it up."

"What?" Zenyatta could not help his laughter, imagining such a scene. Two teenage boys, perfectly guilty, manipulating their enraged father into cleaning after them. Genji laughed as well, leaning back on the railing a bit.

"Nobody could link our family to the drugs, so it wasn't an issue of arrests. We got him thinking of all the ways the clean-up would reflect well on his businesses. It would look like charity when he was actually removing any chance of him, and us, being caught."

"Unbelievable, you little _demons_."

"Flatterer," Genji said, grinning at him. Such a familiar game. "A week later, Angela and Ana found us and offered us this life. They said that our antics were helpful, but that we could do better. They also offered protection if our father ever found us out. How could we say no?"

"How indeed. I am glad you both have this opportunity." Zenyatta said.

"I am as well..." Genji said but seemed to trail off. Was he looking at Zenyatta, or just staring into space?

"What is on your mind?" Zenyatta asked, floating a bit closer. Genji blinked a few times, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Nothing!" he said, hopping down from the railing. Zenyatta had to look up to see his face. "I just... I'm glad to see you happy again, after everything that's happened..." By the Iris, he had _never_ seen Genji blush this much, red as McCree's armor. Zenyatta's steam vents popped, both from Genji's words and remembering Hana's and Mondatta's.

"As am I to see you happy. I don't want you to think I'm angry with you, or blame you..."

"Ah, Hana said something, didn't she?" Genji asked, torn between a blush and a look of distress. Zenyatta nodded, twisting his hands.

"She is a good friend and worried about you. And that makes me worry about you as well." Zenyatta said. "You have said that you do not wish for me to rush into danger while blinded by anger. I do not wish to see you get hurt in battle due to distraction I have caused."

"It means a lot that you worry for me, _Fūrin_ , but you don't have to," Genji said. Had he gotten closer?

"I'm afraid I cannot help that. I always worry about you." He... he _could_ tell Genji. Right now. They were alone and close, and... Oh, Iris, was he _really_ about to do this? What if Hana and Mondatta were wrong? His wiring was burning, freezing with nerves.

"You do, hmm?" Genji said, smiling, devious imp that he was. They were most certainly closer now - if he stood, he would be a mere inch taller than Genji.

"I do...” Zenyatta did his best to not shake, steam vents popping. His orbs threatened to fall from the lack of focus. "I cannot stand the thought of something happening to you."

"Nothing will happen, _Fūrin_. I won't let it... I'll always come back," Zenyatta wanted to look down as he felt Genji's hands slip into his, but he couldn't tear his optics away from Genji's face. His eyes seemed to glow with Soba’s energy, just the slightest bit. By the Iris, Zenyatta could melt like this. Zenyatta forgot his grief, the threat of Talon... Only Genji remained in that moment. Only Genji and that piercing gaze.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Genji..." A smirk crossed the ninja's lips, only to fall away in surprise as Zenyatta's orbs dropped to the ground.

"What-?"

"Ah, apologies... they only levitate if I focus on them..." A positively wicked grin crossed Genji’s face.

“Oh? Am I distracting you?” Zenyatta chuckled along with Genji. How coy Genji made him feel. It was not an experience he was used to, but he could, he very easily could.

“You are terribly distracting, but I would not ask you to stop.”

“No? Would you have me continue, then?” Genji asked, stepping forward, still grasping his hands in his own. Zenyatta burned where he levitated, too captivated to worry about falling. _Tell him, tell him, tell him!_

“I-I…” Before Zenyatta could answer, a cacophony of metallic noise reached them both. A string of panicked Swedish followed soon after, joined by Korean that sounded more pained than comforting. “I think we need to make sure Brigitte and Hana are okay.” _Coward_.

“Ah, yeah, right, we should…” Genji said, face turning red with embarrassment as he stepped back. Zenyatta wanted to smack himself, and only barely resisted the desire. Instead, he collected his orbs, trying hard not to look at Genji’s face for his own embarrassment. Zenyatta followed Genji inside, preparing to heal any wounds. He hoped the others would not notice his shame. _Absolute coward._

~~~

The room the Sentai gave him access to was far nicer than the one he had in the monastery, and the access to electricity was much appreciated for recharge. He spent the late hours speaking with Gibbie, assuring them that he was fine. And it was true, as much as it could be. He could focus, he could think, he could still find peace in his meditation. But it all did nothing to quell his desire for justice, and he wished it did more to comfort his friend.

When he came online the next morning, he had a message from Genji that Cyberninja had arrived. That was almost thirty minutes ago, however. He found it odd that he had not been woken, but dismissed it as an effort towards kindness.

Leaving his room, Zenyatta began to look for the other Sentai, only to notice the sounds of arguing. Was that Genji? Nearing the doorway, silent on his anti-gravity, Zenyatta found himself listening closer. He shouldn’t, he knew that, yet he found he did not want to interrupt, not yet.

“What’s your problem, Hanzo? I thought you liked Zenyatta?”

“I do like Zenyatta,” came the reply, strained for patience. “It’s you I’m worried about. You’re not thinking.” Zenyatta’s array dimmed slightly, pensive.

“What are you ta- _of course,_ I’m thinking! Thinking about someone other than _myself_!” Cyberninja – Hanzo – took a step forward, from the sound of metal on concrete.

“And look where your so-called thought has gotten everyone: Mondatta is dead, Zenyatta is being hunted and has now actively thrown himself into the line of fire, and our father gets closer every day to discovering the truth about us. All because you can’t keep a secret.” Zenyatta burned with a now-unfamiliar annoyance. Hanzo was not _entirely_ wrong, but Genji wasn’t to blame for any of that, either.

“Thanks for the reminder that I’m a fuck-up,” came the snarling answer. Zenyatta wasn’t sure what to think. Was he really such a threat to their safety? Was Genji thought so poorly of?

“Genji, that’s not -”

“Not what you meant? You’ve said that a lot, lately. How about saying what you _actually mean_ for a change?”

“I don’t want to see you in pain!” Hanzo snapped. A beat of silence, then he continued. “You haven’t been yourself since King’s Row. You walk around muttering to yourself and jump at everything. Even father has been asking what was wrong with you, why you didn’t come home with me. Every time I’ve spoken with you, you’ve been distracted at best and on the verge of panic at worse. If Zenyatta is harmed… I don’t want to see what that would do to you. I like Zenyatta but I care more about you.”

Zenyatta struggled not to make noise, processors whirling. He had known Genji was upset, but… Hanzo was right to worry if he has been this out of sorts. Genji simply sighed.

“Hanzo, I don’t mean to worry you. I appreciate that you care. But I can take care of myself, and Zenyatta, too if needed.”

“ _Can_ you? We’re fighting _Sombra_. Like it or not, Sombra is a hacker and Zenyatta is an Omnic. He’s at a disadvantage that no one can help. If she sees him, she will do whatever she can to hack his coding.”

“I know… I know. And I don’t know what to do about it.” Zenyatta’s core ached at Genji’s lost tone. Another fair point from Hanzo – the threat was not lost on him either.

“Don’t let him fight!” Hanzo said. “Tell him you won’t let him.”

“I can’t control what Zenyatta does, brother. I’ve talked to him, he says he’s fine -”

“Of course, he _says_ he’s fine. But he could just as easily be lying to avoid worrying you. He does seem to care, Genji, I cannot argue that.”

“Yeah, he’s… he’s a good friend.” Zenyatta could see Genji’s blush just by listening to his voice, not needing to peek. He would have flushed down to his neck by the way he sounded. Zenyatta clamped his hands over the steam vents in his shoulders. Hanzo gave a small, dismissive noise.

“Then be a good friend in return and keep him safe,” Hanzo said. Footsteps approached, and Zenyatta was quick to hide behind a stack of storage canisters. Hanzo exited the room with a sigh, walking away without seeing Zenyatta. The monk waited until Hanzo had rounded the corner before slipping into the room himself.

“Genji?” The ninja looked up from his spot at a conference table; Zenyatta was thankful there was no one else there. “Are you alright?”

“Ah, yeah…” Genji said, sitting back in his chair – by the Iris, the stress coming off him was almost palpable. Zenyatta gently dropped into the chair next to him.

“I heard you and your brother arguing. I appreciate that he cares so much about us both, but I worry now that I have caused you trouble.” Zenyatta jumped a bit when Genji sat up and took his hand.

“No, no, _Fūrin_ , you’ve _never_ been any trouble!” Genji said. “Hanzo – he cares, but he has a habit of pushing people away. He thinks it’s protection but it’s not doing anyone favors.”

“Indeed, it only causes pain. I do believe you when you say he cares, though. In his own stubborn way.” Genji laughed a bit weakly.

“Yeah, stubborn is one way to put it,” Genji said. Then, quieter, as if to himself, “If he had his way about it, I’d never take you out again.”

“Take me out?” Zenyatta said, unable to prevent his steam vents from popping. _So, it_ had _been a date!_

“I- uh- I mean-!” Genji’s face turned a rather concerning shade of red. “ _Kuso_ , I just ruined everything, didn’t I?”

“Is there something you’ve wanted to tell me, Genji?” His systems were burning, or freezing, Zenyatta wasn’t sure which one fit better. He had hoped, upon waking, to try again at telling Genji how he felt. But now… had Genji beaten him to it? _Please, Iris, please let it be true…_

“I… well… I know we only met a few months ago, and it hasn’t been a perfect few months, but…” Genji looked down at their intertwined hands, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’ve… grown used to you, _Fūrin_. I don’t like being away from you. You’re so easy to talk to, and…”

“And…?” Zenyatta implored gently. Iris help him, is this what it breathlessness feels like to humans?

“And being around you… with you… makes me incredibly happy. I never feel like I have to earn your approval. I don’t really expect you to feel the same way, but…” _Please Iris, please Iris, please Iris_! “I… really, really like you, _Fūrin_.”

Zenyatta’s array flashed gold, he was sure he would cry in joy if he were capable. _It was true, it was true, Genji really did… oh, Iris, thank you,_ thank you! His joy faltered a moment when Genji pulled away with guilt and panic on his face – had he hesitated too long? Or maybe it was because his orbs were on the floor now.

“Like I said though, I don’t expect you to -”

“But I do!” He said quickly, steam vents bursting when Genji snapped his jaw closed, eyes wide in shock. Zenyatta could help his fidgeting, looking down at his lap now. “I have been wanting to tell you, but I was never certain of what to say.” _Mondatta would have been so happy to hear about this._

Genji pulled Zenyatta into a fierce hug, his joyful string of Japanese making Zenyatta giggle, though he spoke too quickly for him to catch the meaning. He did catch the end of a grateful prayer, though. The claim that he was a gift, a blessing.

Genji gasped softly as his transcendent arms appeared, hugging with no strength but all the warmth and love he could muster. A soft huff of laughter escaped Genji’s lips.

“I… _wow_ , I don’t even know what to _say_ , I’m so happy!” the ninja said, breathless as Zenyatta felt.

“As am I,” Zenyatta said, allowing Genji to rest his forehead against his own. Locked in each other’s arms, warm and happy and at peace for the first-time outside meditation in months, Zenyatta didn’t know how the moment could improve.

“Zenyatta… may I kiss you?” Zenyatta’s steam vents popped. _Well, I certainly miss my old face-plate now._

“Please do.” Genji’s hands slipped from his back to cup his face-plates, lips gently pressing against his mouth seam. So delightfully warm, like the Iris itself, each little peck was its own electric spark.

Genji almost squeaked when the spark became literal, pulling back an inch. “What was that…?”

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Zenyatta said, laughing a bit at Genji’s wide-eyed reaction. “That is how Omnics kiss.” Genji’s fingertips pressed to his lips, delight, and mischief forming in his eyes. Oh, that look would be the end of him, he could already tell.

“Kind of tickled… do it again?” Zenyatta laughed but obliged, gently pressing his mouth-seam to Genji’s lips, electric blue sparks dancing between them. Genji laughed slightly, returning kiss after kiss.

It would not be long before they had to find Winston, before they had to get back to reality and why they were both here. But for the moment, a blessed moment, Zenyatta was content to forget his woes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness and shenanigans make me happy :D Also, finally, these two dorks got to the kissing part OTL


	14. Ch 14 - Weight to Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with this fic! I had to break another chapter into pieces again, so here is the first part.
> 
> If you're enjoying the fic, please remember to bookmark, kudos, or comment! Find me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

Zenyatta and Genji were the last to enter the meeting room, almost late. Genji had taken hold of his hand when they finally stopped kissing and had not let go, not that Zenyatta would ever ask him to. It had been an effort all the way here to clear his mind. How easily Genji stripped away his self-control, without even trying to. It should have bothered him, but he was too busy enjoying the bliss that came with it.

When they entered the meeting room, Hana was the first to spot them. More specifically, she spotted their entwined hands. Zenyatta chuckled as she inhaled a slow gasp, face going from shock to barely contained excitement and joy. Zenyatta huffed a soft laugh and gestured with his free hand to relax. They could gossip later – and of course, he _had_ to tell Gibbie. His friend was going to be so happy, he could just hear them now, _Mondatta was right, I knew the guy liked you!_

A short stab of sorrow reached through his bliss. How he wished he could have told Mondatta this. His master would have been overjoyed to hear it. He felt Genji grip his hands a little harder – could he read Zenyatta’s emotions so easily? Zenyatta could believe it. Genji seemed to know him so very well.

“Welcome, everyone,” Winston said as he entered the room, followed by Angela and Bridgette. All the others were already in the room, sitting at an oval table. Zenyatta and Genji sat at the table as well, Jesse and Hanzo to Genji’s right, Hana, and Lena at Zenyatta’s left. Both girls were giving Zenyatta huge smiles, as was Jesse. Hanzo looked sardonic and unsurprised. “Athena is still working on locating Sombra, but we have plenty to focus on in the meantime. First thing, as Hanzo has brought up, is the issue of Sombra’s hacking ability. This eliminates the ability to use Hana’s meka…”

“And puts me at a unique risk,” Zenyatta said. Winston seemed to squirm at the acknowledgment, but Zenyatta did not mind admitting it. It was a fact, why be upset?

“It also invalidates our training sims for the last _month_ ,” Brigitte said, dejected as she rested her chin on folded arms. Hana looked between Brigitte and Zenyatta, then to Lena, distress on her face, muttering in Korean.

“Oy, Winston, Athena has never been hacked. Software copies can be made…” Lena said, gently patting Hana’s hand. Jack sat up in his seat next to Ana.

“This is true… Hana’s meka will need the security anyway.  Whether to accept anything is your choice, Master Zenyatta, and nothing need be permanent.”

“I would be foolish not to accept the help if it can be given,” Zenyatta said. He had been neglecting some of his software updates anyway – nothing too important, he just didn’t enjoy the hard reset that came with them. He likened the feeling to chugging two full bottles of _baijiu_ and waking up in the hospital afterward. Unpleasant.

“Rewriting the code for my security system to be compatible with Master Zenyatta’s programming would take two hours maximum,” came Athena’s voice above. Zenyatta was not certain if she was simply answering a predicted question, or if she was insisting the logic of the choice. Both were possible, and just as likely. Winston pushed his glasses farther up onto his face.

“Then we will focus on that upgrade, as well as adjusting training for the area we’re going. Sombra’s last location was somewhere in Mexico, and the urban centers of Mexico tend to be nothing but narrow streets and blind corners since the Omnic Crisis.”

“An excellent place for my turrets, then,” Satya said, looking very much a pleased feline, or proud bird.

“As well as my arrows, from what Jesse has told me,” Hanzo said. He looked equally smug but made more effort to hide it. Winston nodded, looking at Jesse.

“I understand you’ve been to Mexico a few times, Jesse?”

“Sure have. Depending on where we find Sombra, might even be able to tell you how to get around the city,” Jesse said, leaning back in his chair.

“Good, when we have her location, I shall make sure to ask if you have been to the area. Also, Master Zenyatta, during training I would appreciate learning the exact extent of your abilities, if you may tell me of course.”

“Of course. Nothing I do is any particular secret,” Zenyatta said. The prospect of training threatened to ping his old programming. Zenyatta acknowledged this, picked it apart in his mind, before dismissing it. He was built for battle, and he would be in battle, but he was in control of himself. Zenyatta would fight, but for justice and peace, not for fighting’s sake. That Mondatta had taught him, was a noble reason to fight, a good reason to fight.

The disquiet within him settled once more.

Winston did not keep them much longer, covering only the new training sims. Zenyatta knew the previous ones had been a significant challenge, from what Genji told him over their video calls. Based on the description Winston gave, these would be even more difficult. But then, Zenyatta was not surprised – it was Talon. He would just have to work harder than he thought. Zenyatta welcomed the adversity with careful measure.

As they filed out to train, Zenyatta counted to himself but didn’t even reach one by the time Hana gripped his arm and pulled him back. He was not surprised to see the group of women waiting for him – nor was he surprised to see Genji had already been seized by Jesse and Ana to gossip as well.

“Sooo, you told him,” Hana said, sing-song and grinning impossibly wide. Zenyatta chuckled as his friends gathered around. It was going to be the same when he got home.

“Actually, he told me.”

“He did?” Lena said, fists drawn up to her chin in her excitement. Zenyatta nodded, orbs circling a bit faster than he meant, but he was much too happy to care as the memory came back.

“I spoke with him after he and Hanzo got into an argument, and he admitted by accident. He said that I make him feel happy and accepted…” Zenyatta admitted, rubbing his upper arms –he was still giddy, thinking of it.

“Did you kiss?”

“Hana!” Satya whispered.

“Yes,” Zenyatta said, laughing when Hana and Lena gasped. Across the room, Jesse gave Genji a soft punch in the shoulder. From the grin on Jesse’s face and the even bigger grin on Genji’s face, their conversation was just the same.

“It’s about time, I thought the guy was going to _lose_ it from worrying so much,” Brigitte said. Zenyatta chuckled, only to stop as a spotted Winston and Mercy speaking. _Ah, right, the security update_.

Zenyatta politely excused himself from the group – chuckling when Hana pouted a little – and slipped off to join Winston. The remaining group filed out towards the training hall deeper within the Watchpoint. Genji turned back to him, but Zenyatta gently encouraged him to go to training. He would join him soon.

“You have my personal thanks for agreeing to help with all this, Master Zenyatta. I wish I could assure you Athena’s software will completely prevent Sombra from having any ability to hack your system, but I would be lying…”

“I understand. Sombra is something of a horror-movie monster for Omnics all over the world.” Zenyatta said. Mercy’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“Is she really? I had not expected her reach to go so far – she has not been active for more than a couple of years.”

“That’s a few years too many for an Omnic. Think about it, Angela – we do not have free will the same way you do. Most of the Omnics that fought in the Omnic Crisis were peaceful civilians that didn’t believe in Null Sector’s cause, but that means little when your mind can be changed for you remotely. We live in terror of someone like Sombra writing a new God Program or freeing an old one, and starting all of that again, just as much as humans do.”

“I can imagine the stress that would cause… If Sombra does succeed in her hacking attempts, what can we do about it?” Winston asked. He seemed uncomfortable, but Zenyatta was not sure if it was because of the threat Sombra posed to Zenyatta, or because of the threat Zenyatta could pose to the Sentai.

“You don’t need to worry. Like most other Omnics, I had an emergency reset installed after the Crisis. I shall show you how it works when we upgrade my security system.”

“But… what would that do to you?” Zenyatta turned as Winston and Mercy looked behind him. Genji was standing there, confusion written across his face.

“A hard reset would wipe all of my memory and halt all of my systems.”

“What?! But that -”

“Is easily fixed, Genji,” Zenyatta said, gently calming the ninja. “All of my memories have copies stored in redundant drives, some with me and some in the Monastery. Before the mission, I will make sure everything has been copied onto yet another drive and left here with Winston. If the reset is necessary, redownload will only be a few hours, and then I will be fine. I will not recall the mission, but it will be the only thing I have forgotten.”

“Thank goodness,” Genji said with a sigh.

“And what about while you don’t have the memories? Didn’t you say Null Sector built you?” Genji turned to look at his brother, who had walked up behind them, with a dangerous scowl.

“Brother…”

“It is alright, Genji. Hanzo’s concerns are valid.” Zenyatta said, turning to Hanzo. Partially out of his armor, Zenyatta could see the tattoo snaking up his arm. A blue dragon, backdropped by thunderclouds and lightning. _A storm, hmm? How fitting._ “During the reset, I do not have to be online to redownload my memory. It is unlikely I will come online at all for this reason, but if I should, you will have nothing to worry about. I will have no weapons, no idea of where I am, or who you are. I will not have access to Null Sector because they will have changed their systems since I left. And, on top of that, I will not be able to use my current abilities. I will be defenseless and harmless to you.”

“Good,” Hanzo nodded. Zenyatta could all but feel Genji’s hackles raising. Before Hanzo could turn to walk away, Zenyatta spoke again.

“I understand your distrust of me, Hanzo, but I have no intention to harm anyone here, least of all Genji or yourself.” Hanzo stiffened, narrowing his eyes at Zenyatta. The monk did not change his position – he suspected Hanzo was used to being able to stare a person down. But where Hanzo was a storm, Zenyatta was the mountains that protected his Monastery home. He would not be shaken by wrath and noise.

“You were listening to our conversation.”

“Indeed, and you have my apologies for eavesdropping,” Zenyatta said. Ah, they were causing a bit of a scene – the other Sentai had gathered. “I do not wish to cause further disruption. But if you’re concerned about my being here, I would appreciate those concerns being brought to me.”

“My concerns have already been addressed,” was all Hanzo said, turning on his heel and walking away down an adjacent hall.

“Jesse…” Winston began.

“I got him, don’t worry,” Jesse said, slipping past the group to follow after Hanzo. Winston gave a weary sigh as Genji joined Zenyatta’s side.

“Please forgive him, Master Zenyatta.”

“Hanzo’s cool once he learns to relax around people,” Hana added, giving the now-empty hall a glare as if it would be felt by Hanzo.

“As I said, I understand Hanzo’s concern. I am not angry with him, nor am I offended. I simply hope he will come to trust me.”

“He will,” Genji said, wrapping an arm around his waist. It felt very much like a dragon had wrapped around him, protective of him. Yet Soba remained a green glint in Genji’s eyes as he looked down the hall. Zenyatta’s fans let out a sign, orbs circling himself once – such stress was not needed. He would have to meditate longer this evening, he suspected.

“Shall we return to the task at hand, then?” Zenyatta asked, turning to Winston without removing Genji’s grasp.

“Yes, let’s. The sooner we get started, the more prepared we will be,” Winston said, seemingly eager to leave a tense situation. “Let’s begin with training, I will let you know when the security program is ready.”

“Thank you, Winston. Genji, shall we?” Zenyatta said, turning to look at the ninja.

“Yeah…” Genji turned away from the hall his brother had escaped down, coming out of his thoughts. He offered a smile instead, leading Zenyatta towards the training hall. Zenyatta allowed himself to be guided and calmed. Jesse would be back with Hanzo any minute, he was sure. He was not troubled by having to win over Hanzo’s trust – he found it admirable that Hanzo cared so much about his sibling. Genji said Hanzo would trust him in time. He simply hoped the distrust would fade quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is not an asshole, just protective and a worrier D:


	15. Ch 15 - On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Two pieces turned into three! Thank you so much for the wait!
> 
> f you're enjoying the fic, please remember to bookmark, kudos, or comment! Find me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

Zenyatta came out of his meditation just as the Orca entered Mexico’s airspace. Enjoying the peace before the oncoming battle, especially after hard training, Zenyatta allowed his systems to run diagnostics on himself a final time.

_All systems functional. Zero security threats detected. We are set to arrive in Dorado in thirty minutes, Master Zenyatta._

_Thank you, Athena,_ he replied to the AI, finally rousing himself. Genji was asleep next to him, slumped over onto his brother’s shoulder. Hana was awake and turned her phone to him with a grin to show she got a picture of the two. Zenyatta gave a soft chuckle.

“No teasing,” he whispered. “… for now.” Hana had to cover her mouth to quiet her snickering. Around them, the remaining Sentai were also asleep – even Lena could rest with Winston watching the autopilot. They would all need it for the upcoming battle. Zenyatta himself had made sure to top off his battery while meditating.

As he had promised Genji, before leaving, Winston was entrusted with the fresh copy of his systems, memory banks, everything that he would need back in case of a reset. Genji had seemed more worried about it than Zenyatta – a fact that he was torn between finding adorable, and silly. Genji’s blush when Zenyatta admitted to all the copies he had made of their interactions was nothing short of precious. Though he had matched it with bursts of steam when Genji admitted to taking up journaling after meeting him. He claimed to have suffered minor amnesia before after a head injury and could not stand the idea that he might forget Zenyatta.

He had thanked the Iris many times since meeting Genji, and he happily did so again.

Satya arose before the others and told him of Dorado while they waited and Hana ground away at a handheld video game, headphones on. According to Satya, Dorado was a poor city – a description she admitted she was likely biased towards, having lived in Utopaea before joining the Sentai.

“The Omnic Crisis destroyed much of the city – citizens went without power or internet access for almost half a decade. Crime is a great issue in the city, and I am afraid Omnics are not viewed kindly.” Satya spun a hard-light polyhedron between her mechanical fingers as she spoke, its sides too many to count, almost making it smooth. She seemed unaware of it. “The most powerful gang in the city is called Los Muertos – The Dead. You can tell who belongs to the gang by the phosphorescent paint they use on themselves and their clothing. The look like neon skeletons in the dark. It is unlikely that we will face any trouble from them, thus why Winston did not feel the need to mention them in our meeting. It seems where ever Sombra goes, the local criminals and syndicates yield to her orders. Unsurprising, with the skills she has. However, I feel one should know all potential threats, regardless of how unlikely they are.”

“A wise mindset to have,” Zenyatta said, array brightening. “I see why you are often entrusted with strategy.” Satya smiled, flushed.

“Thank you, Master Zenyatta, your words mean a great deal. I admit it has been difficult to find pride in my work of late.” Zenyatta’s head tilted to one side. The brilliant Satya Vaswani, uncertain of herself?

“Why is that, if I may ask?”

“As you know, I used to work for Vishkar Corp. I say work but in hindsight… it almost feels like they owned me. I was taken out of poverty by Vishkar at eight when they realized I was talented at hard-light technology. I was told they would give me a better life, and that I would give others better lives… it was nothing but lies. I was miserable there. I never saw my mother or father or siblings, and I certainly didn’t have friends,” Satya took a deep breath, calming herself before her voice rose too high. “By the time I was an adult I had hardened more than I realized. I did not question anything I was told, or any order I was given. This lead to… very regrettable choices.” Satya looked down at her hands, worrying her lip.

“You don’t feel you deserve this chance after that, is that it?” Satya nodded, looking up.

“It took a little girl nearly dying in a fire and a thief that liked music to make me see what I was doing, and who I was involved with. Once that happened I took to leaking Vishkar’s secrets and was recruited by the Sentai soon after. I’m still not certain how far Vishkar’s reach goes, and if I am honest, I am certain I would have been killed if I hadn’t had help.”

“I am so glad you were able to escape that. It seems the Sentai are about second chances.” Satya nodded again.

“We are. The first of the team was Support at the Watchpoint and Jack. Winston was the last survivor of the experiments that made him so intelligent. Mercy nearly lost her license after saving a child’s life with a risky procedure the hospital wouldn’t let her do. Brigitte is the daughter of Torbjörn Lindholm, weapon’s engineer. Lena joined almost immediately afterward after Winston built her chronal accelerator. Then it was Ana, a friend of Jack’s, and Jesse soon after. Then I came, followed by Genji and Hanzo, and finally Hana. We’ve all been given second chances. I am not certain what happened to Jack or Ana – they claim it is confidential military information.”

“And Hana?” The pair looked over to her. She wasn’t paying attention.

“I would rather not give all the details, it is still a raw wound, but I’m afraid she does not have a home to return to. She may tell you about it if you asked,” Satya said, quiet and sad.

“I understand. You seem to care greatly for Hana.”

“I do. In many ways, Hana is a younger sister to me. She has experienced much that I have. A prodigy whose skills were taken advantage of at an early age, though her work was far more just in hindsight. I cannot help but worry about her.” Satya leaned back in the jump-seat she was strapped to, still spinning the hard-light construct. “We have all been through a great deal in some way or other. Perhaps that is the source of our teamwork, despite how different we all are. Brothers and sisters in arms, I suppose.”

“The Shambali are much the same, Mondatta always believed in second chances. Several of the monks are Omnics that were to be scrapped because they were faulty, or thought too much. Gibbie was built for an assembly line but was too busy inventing to do their work. I am a soldier that rejected the cause I was made for. Mondatta said he was meant to be a guard for some high-ranked politician, but he was too kind and chatty and hated violence.” Zenyatta’s core ached at the memory of Mondatta bringing Gibbie to the monastery, he softly he had spoken to the damaged inventor, staying with them until they felt safe enough to venture alone. It was the same kindness he had shown to Zenyatta himself.

“We will all miss him,” Satya said. Zenyatta thanked her, array dim from sorrow. He was quick to brighten it again as Lena arose two seats down.

“Wake up lads, landing in ten,” Lena said, yawning as she spoke and poking Jesse awake. The cowboy jumped and grumbled, rubbing his face and mumbling in slurred Spanish. Zenyatta gently shook Genji’s shoulder as Satya took to getting Hana’s attention and helping wake up the others.

“Mmmm? What’s wrong, _Fūrin_?” Genji asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was mussed from sleep, making him look a bit like a small child that had fallen asleep in their Halloween costume.

“We will be landing soon, Genji,” Zenyatta said, chuckling softly at the cute look. Genji hummed and placed a kiss on the back of Zenyatta’s hand – so affectionate since they admitted the truth – only to pause and rub his neck.

“Hanzo is not a good pillow.” Zenyatta laughed, bringing a grin to Genji’s face, and allowed an orb to circle Genji’s neck.

“A better pillow than me, I’m sure,” he joked, powering on his anti-gravity as the others rose. Genji gave him a wicked grin, only for Jesse to reach out and cover his mouth before he could speak. Hanzo, standing next to Jesse, looked almost green himself.

“Spare your brother, buddy,” Jesse said, struggling not to look amused. A muffled ‘yeah, yeah’ from Genji prompted the removal of his hand.

With Jack ordering them to the holo-table, the group poured over a map of Dorado, going over plans one final time. A set of icons – one for each of them, and one for Sombra – cropped up on the screen to one side, only to glide across the view, multiplying and splitting off. Zenyatta watched his own icon follow the others, several feet behind and just out of sight. Sombra’s icon settled on an abandoned office building that, to Zenyatta, looked perfectly unassuming. From the outside, at least – through Jack and Jesse, a young lady in the city had sent them several pictures from her phone. The photos showed many high-tech computers, monitors, and holographic projectors littering tables. It was a rush set up, from what he could tell, but it was enough for Sombra.

“I trust you ran a final test on your turrets, White?” Jack asked, Satya nodding in reply.

“They are currently set to fire only upon Sombra.”

“Good. Ascendant?”

“I am to remain out of sight as much as possible, healing and providing cover fire with Black and Cyberninja,” Zenyatta said.

“Yellow, you have the data chips required for Athena to collect Sombra’s databases?”

“Right here,” Yellow said, holding up two chips. One held a code that would prevent Sombra from wiping the hard drives, the other would copy the data. Jack nodded his confirmation as the drop-ship was guided into landing by Athena.

“Alright, Sentai, let’s move!” Jack said, shutting down the hologram. A soft cacophony of whirls and clicks signaled the Sentai donning their helmets, with Genji flashing Zenyatta a smile before his own mask folded into place. Battle always did excite Genji, even when worried, according to the ninja himself. As Zenyatta followed the Sentai off the drop-ship, he allowed himself a moment of discord within his soul.

There was so much to feel about the battle he was facing. Apprehension, certainly. He knew the risk to his body and programming. Reset was a terrifying prospect even with his backup with Winston.

Anger bubbled as well – anger that Talon brought this upon his loved ones. Grief that Mondatta died by mistake. Determination to see it all made right.

And under it all, pinging his oldest programming, a touch of excitement that he wasn’t wholly sure he was proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Sombra, here they come :3


	16. Ch 16 - The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I finally got through enough of my university applications to finish this chapter! Thank you so much for being patient with me!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please make sure to kudos, comment, and subscribe to know when I update. If you like, consider following me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

Zenyatta had little trouble navigating the streets of Dorado, weaving through alleyways and ducking out of sight if he noticed security cameras or open windows. Cyberninja and Black moved on the rooftops above, equally out of sight. Late as it was, there was no one on the street, allowing the Sentai to advance almost entirely undetected. The only significant sign of them was the blue glow that came and went as White placed her turrets. Pink and her meka were not among the group, following an alternate path towards their goal, an effort towards surprise. He could only hope they did manage to surprise Sombra – a feat few could claim.

Zenyatta reached the corner of a building and ducked down, peering around carefully – all clear. A glance up at Black confirmed that she did not see anyone either, nor did Cyberninja. Excellent. He could just hear the sounds of Pink’s meka if he cracked up the sensitivity on his audio receptors. He ability to control the hulking meka was, frankly, stunning, a skill she attributed to her skills as a professional gamer. Zenyatta was not certain how video games could translate so well into a real-life skill, but he could not deny it had. _I will have to ask her how when this is over._

The office building loomed ahead, crumbling at the edges but sturdy within. He didn’t see any lights on inside – perhaps Sombra was asleep? That would be wonderful, everything could stay simple. He didn’t hold out the hope for it, though. If Sombra was anything like the hackers and internet junkies he had met throughout his creation, she would only sleep when her body forced her to. It amazed him that humans had relatively little trouble running on empty when they chose to, pushing their bodies farther than their proverbial batteries should have allowed. It almost made him jealous, remembering the few times he had passed out from low power. Zenyatta resisted the urge to shake hi s head – now was no time for such musings, they had work to do.

“ Biometric scans and security cameras show no one has entered or left in the last two days, you are safe to advance. Keep your eyes open, though,” came Winston’s voice over their communicators.

“ I read you, Winston. Move in, Sentai,” Blue said, voice low and gravely in Zenyatta’s head.  The monk followed the Sentai quickly to the covered entrance doors, their glass panes replaced by graffiti-covered plywood.  Red had the lock open in twenty seconds exactly.

“Impressive,” Cyberninja said, a faint smile in his voice. Blue scoffed.

“For a guy that learned it by breaking into gun shops.” Despite his words, he sounded pleased as well. Following the group inside, pausing only for White to place her final turret, Zenyatta found himself quickly shutting off his fans as dust rose around them. Dark as it was, his optics could not make out any details in the room. He had kept his old night vision and infra-red sensors – _for emergencies,_ he had reasoned – but they were not very strong. Hardware needed replacing, repairs they had not had time for. Praying they would be sufficient this once, Zenyatta adjusted the settings to night vision.

The green hue was absolutely haunting, sickly – it would have entertained him if it were a movie. Now, it only put him on edge as he sneaked along with Black and Cyberninja, the two of them moving ahead of the group, flanking either side, while he trailed shortly behind. His audio sensors vaguely picked up the sound of Pink checking the parking garage below with her meka.

“So far, all’s clear down here,” Pink said after several minutes of silent searching. Despite their communicators having been rerouted to their helmets for the mission, the silent message seemed booming.

“No sign of movement on the ground floor. Green, Yellow, scout the next level,” Blue called onto the line. “We’ll await the signal to advance.” A pair of confirmations, and a streak of blue and then of green took off up the dust-covered stairs. The clouds kicked up left an uncomfortable grit to his plating, but Zenyatta ignored it, still looking around as he waited. He could not help but feel Sombra was watching – surely she was, it was _Sombra_. Security cameras had to be a minimum. And yet, he didn’t see anything – no cameras, or sensors, or even a decent lock. Was it intentional, a facade of abandonment and worthlessness? Or perhaps the true difficulty still lay ahead.

“Next floor is clear, group up,” Green’s voice brought him out of his concern. Following the Sentai upstairs, the second floor looked no different. Neither did the third floor, fourth, or fifth beyond. Zenyatta began to fear Sombra had escaped – there was nothing here, nothing useful or functioning. Yet, there was evidence to suggest she was inside, and none to prove she had left. So where was she? There were only two more floors to the building and nothing on the rooftop, so they had to be closing in.

The sixth floor finally showed signs of life, haphazard though it was. To Zenyatta, it seemed the minor amount of furniture had been hauled up there in a hurry, perhaps to add to the idea that the building was abandoned. Jack, listening to Zenyatta’s musing on their communicators, gave his agreement and had the Sentai spread out further to search the room. Cubicles and wall dividers had been torn down with just as little care as everything else, leaving the space somewhat open. Despite having plenty of cover for himself, he felt that they were exposed, that Sombra could jump from any corner.

Minutes ticked by in silence, and Zenyatta’s worry only grew – where was Sombra? _Where is she? Where-_

_What was that?_ Zenyatta froze in place, staring several feet ahead. The spot in question seemed unremarkable, just as the rest of the room. But still, he could have sworn he saw something move, saw something duck behind an overturned desk. Too big to be a rodent, or even a stray cat or dog. Array dim in a frown, Zenyatta switched his night vision setting to infra-red.

Only for his processor to go cold at the small, crouched, definitely human heat signature behind the desk.

“Yellow,” Zenyatta said slowly into his communicator, careful to keep his voice box powered off. Several more feet to his right, Yellow gave a pause in her efforts to search the room. “Behind you, the desk… I don’t think she knows she’s been spotted.”

Yellow gave only the slightest nod in answer, going back to her search. She turned around slowly, not allowing her movement to seem sudden. Zenyatta could have smiled, only to freeze as Sombra’s silhouette raised a hand.

“Gun!” Zenyatta cried out. Yellow immediately whipped around, raising her pulse pistols. Sombra’s form stood, raising her own machine pistol.

The next thing Zenyatta knew, he was on the floor, and Sombra was fleeing down the stairs. _What just happened?!_

Yellow’s chronal accelerator, he realized, scrambling after her and the others. He wasn’t sure what had happened in the seconds between Sombra standing and Sombra running – how unpleasant, did Yellow have to deal with this every time she used that ability?

Zenyatta did not get the chance to ask. Ahead, Sombra vanished in a flurry of purple pixels.

“What the hell?! Where did she _go_?” Red cried, anger laced with shock. Zenyatta turned his communicator on, following Sombra’s heat signature, doing his best to stay low and keep up. His battery was draining with the now-obsolete setting running, and his field of vision suffered for the out-of-date tech.

“I see her, whatever cloaking device she has cannot hide her on infra-red.” The Sentai attempted to turn the setting on with their own visors, only for the code to be rejected. Pink swore a storm in Korean as they each confirmed an identical problem.

“Can you keep up with her? Something is wrong with our gear – I’d bet Sombra did something when we weren’t paying attention,” Pink said, the sound of her meka echoing in the background. In the chaos he heard Winston confirm he was trying to fix it.

“I can stay with her for now, but she may see me,” Zenyatta said. A flash of green joined his side the next second.

“I’ll cover you!” Green said. Zenyatta suppressed a flattered chuckle – _oh, Genji._

“No flirting on the mission, just keep Ascendant safe. Yellow and I will work on finding her computers, don’t let her get away,” Blue called over the comms. Ahead, Sombra began to fade from Zenyatta’s vision, disappearing onto another level.

“I need her to slow down,” Zenyatta said, hurrying to the next level as well.

“Where do I aim?” Green asked, shuriken in hand.

“Just under half a meter high, ten degrees to the right.” A split-second later, three shuriken zipped past Zenyatta. One stuck in mid-air, greeted by a cry of pain and a small splatter of blood. Sombra fell to the ground in a burst of pixels, with Green upon her immediately after, sword drawn and upon her throat.

“Got you!”

“You must be the stupid one,” Sombra replied, a wicked grin on her face even as she bled. As Sombra raised one hand. Zenyatta wasn’t sure he was seeing things right. Lines of neon-purple electricity from her… nails? No, something built into her glove. Green staggered back, only for the electric lines to dance across his armor, locking his legs and arms in place.

“Green’s armor has been hacked,” Zenyatta called into his comm, instinctively summoning his orbs. As Green toppled over, Sombra pulled out her pistol once more – _no, no, no, no,_ no!

Sombra screamed in pain when one of Zenyatta’s orbs smashed into her hand, sending the pistol flying away. Zenyatta was quick to duck behind a busted filing cabinet before Sombra saw him. They were on the ground floor, he realized  as Pink and her meka  joined up with them.

“I see her!” Pink cried. “Ground floor!”

“ _Mierda_ !”  Sombra scrambled away, heading for the door. Zenyatta expected White’s turret, placed over the door on the inside, to shoot Sombra. Instead, she disappeared more than a foot out of its detection radius.

“She’s gone!” Zenyatta called into the comm, hurrying to Green. Only now was his armor beginning to unlock. “She has some sort of teleporter, but I never saw where it was placed.”

“Turret five just activated – she’s gotten outside,” came White’s voice. Green stumbled to his feet as the others joined them, Blue and Yellow still upstairs.

“Go find her, Yellow and I found her computer hub. We’ll work on getting information from them,” Blue said.

Hurrying outside, White lead the group back to her fifth turret at a sprint. The ground before it was spattered in blood, yet Sombra was nowhere to be seen.

“There’s got to be a blood trail...” Red grumbled, looking around.

“Here!” Cyberninja called, standing in an alleyway. A thin trail of blood drops leading further into the city began at his feet.

Cyberninja and Black took to the rooftops, moving ahead to try to find Sombra. Green disappeared in a flash, following the trail of blood, the others trailing behind as fast as they could.

“She either got lucky and avoided too many hits, or she’s got a biotic emitter, there isn’t very much blood,” Green called back to the group. Suddenly, a cry of happiness. “Hey, my infra-red is working again!”

“Good! Mine just came on too,” Black called back. A small series of confirmations told Zenyatta that, whatever Sombra had done, she was not able to hold it. This offered no comfort though.

“Is this because she cannot focus in her pain, or is she simply too far away for her signals to hold?” He asked. Green gave an uncomfortable grumble.

“Good question – I still don’t see her. The blood trail is getting faint.”

" I don’t see anything up here,” came Cyberninja’s reply. “ _Kuso_ !  _Kanojo wa doko e itta no ka_ ?”  Zenyatta understood the frustration – if Sombra escaped, the chances of finding her again were low, to be optimistic about it. Coming to a stop next to a  pile of discarded boxes and dented trash cans, Zenyatta powered down his anti-gravity, trying to slow his fans as he scans around him.  _My hardware is more out-of-date than I realized… foolish of me to not pay more attention._ It was difficult not to swear when he didn’t see Sombra anywhere, and neither did the Sentai, fanned out to either side. It was a bad habit he was long cured of, but still, this was becoming maddening.

Standing, Zenyatta hurried forward, turning a corner, and smacked straight into Sombra as she pixelated into visibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't hide forever, Zenny.


	17. Ch 17 - What a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Life has really slowed down my writing progress, but I finished the chapter anyway! Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please make sure to kudos, comment, and subscribe to know when I update. If you like, consider following me on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

“ _Hola_ ,” Sombra said, face slowly morphing from pain to wicked delight.

“ _Adios_ ,” Zenyatta said, turning and running. Sombra took off after him, but that was exactly what he hoped. Darting around a corner, he summoned his orb volley. _Follow the robot, Sombra…_

The second he saw her face, Zenyatta launched his orbs, smashing into Sombra’s body. Sombra cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Zenyatta hurried to restrain Sombra.

“I found Sombra, but I managed to knock her uncon- _aghh_!” Zenyatta stumbled backward, forced to run as gunfire ripped through his arm and side. Sombra sat up only a few inches, injured but alive, firing unsteady at his retreating form. _I don’t understand, she should be too hurt to fight!_

“Ascendant?! What happened?” Blue called over his comm.

“Are you okay?!” Green’s voice called, panic laced in his voice. Zenyatta ducked into another alleyway.

“I’ve been hit, Sombra is still conscious but injured. I had to run.”

“How bad is the damage?” Black asked him. Zenyatta scanned through his readings - damaged, but manageable.

“I will be fine for now,” Zenyatta carefully looked around the corner – no Sombra. “She did not follow me.”

“I’ll find her,” Black said just before Zenyatta caught sight of her form darting past, high on a rooftop. Zenyatta did what he could to bend the damaged metal back into place so that he could move more naturally. He would have to avoid further damage, or he would lose function in his arm. When he looked up, he saw Green dash into the alley, and over to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I will be,” Zenyatta's array flicked in surprise when his battery reading cropped up. “But my battery is at seventy-three percent already, dropping quite quickly if my infra-red or night vision is online. I had not realized the drain would be so severe.” Green swore softly.

“Please stay by me as much as you can. Now that Sombra has seen you...” Zenyatta gently hushed Green, squeezing his hand.

“I know you worry, Green, but we must go,” Zenyatta said. Genji nodded, returning the squeeze before taking off with the monk out of the alley.

“Black, did you find her?” Green called into his comm.

“I’ve spotted her – that purple glow is hard to miss in the dark. I’ve almost caught up to her.”

“Good,” Red’s voice came over the line. “What was that you said about Sombra’s condition, Ascendant?”

“I don’t understand what happened – I hit her with an orb volley, she should have passed out from the force.”

“At least she should be rather injured, then. It’ll be harder for her to fight,” White said. “Blue, Yellow, have you gotten anything from her computers?”

“She’s got some crazy security, but Athena is almost – oh! Spoke too soon, loves! Download beginning now,” Yellow said. “Where is Sombra?”

“I have her right- wait, that isn’t -” A metallic clatter, a cry of pain, and suddenly Black’s line went dead with static.

“Black?! Black Sentai, report!” Blue cried over the comm.

“Someone else is here!” Pink’s voice cried. “I just saw someone glowing purple, but the shadow didn’t look like Sombra. I’m on them now but they’re getting away! Where is Black? What happened?”

“Ascendant, Black has been hit, we need healing.” Cyberninja guided Genji and Zenyatta to Black via their communicator. A section of Black’s leg armor was gone when they arrived, Cyberninja doing his best to stop the bleeding, pressing down on the wound. Zenyatta wasted no time in falling into Transcendence, allowing the glow of the Iris to heal them both.

While healing and through gritted teeth, Black described who she had attempted to shoot – a woman, pale, tall, and thin, with a short crop of red hair and some sort of half-mask over her left eye. “She had something on her back, I didn’t get to see it. And her attack… it looked like Ascendant’s orbs.”

“It what?” came the collective reply – even Zenyatta was not sure he had understood correctly.

“It looked almost exactly the same,” Black said, slowly sitting up as her wounds healed. “A glowing purple orb in her right hand. It is possible she could have learned the same thing?”

“No,” Zenyatta said, handing her back her armor as the last of her wounds healed. “The only way she would have learned is through the Shambali, and there has never been anyone of that description with us. I’m not sure what her ability is.” This made even less sense to Zenyatta than Sombra withstanding his orb volley – had this strange woman also healed Sombra when none could see them? Where was Talon getting this power? _What is going on?_

“Sentai, group up!” Pink’s voice called. “I’ve got a visual on Sombra and her friend. Black’s description matches. I’ve driven them back towards you –  _jen-jang!_ I hate hackers! She’s locked up my meka!”

“ Keep them busy as best you can, Yellow and I are almost done here,” Blue said. “Are you injured, Pink?”

“No, just pissed,”  she said. Zenyatta was thankful she was only angered.  Helping Black to her feet, the group quickly regrouped. They were in the town square, he realized  as he took shelter behind a  line of market stalls,  half kneeling to look ahead . F rom the other side of the square came Sombra,  rearmed with her pistol, and her  strange  friend.

Zenyatta  knew upon looking at the woman that he had never seen her before – not with the Shambali, nor anywhere else – yet he could not deny her abilities did, indeed, look exactly like his own. An orb in each hand, one purple, and one gold. How had she come by such a talent?

He didn’t have time to mull over the possibilities,  Sombra looked up and locked eye to optic with him. Grinning at him, Sombra raises her hand, a sparkle of purple electricity leaping from her fingers.

Green’s head whipped towards him as Zenyatta cried out, a stab of pain shooting through his processor as he dropped back into a crouch.

_Warning, security systems under attack_ , his processor screamed at him.  A hand on his shoulder, a voice he could not make out –  _warning, sensory core malfunctioning; warning, auditory systems shutting down;_ _warning, battery sensor two has failed, forty percent power remaining_ _…_

Barely able to online his optics,  Zenyatta expected green armor to greet him.  Instead, it was Red – when had a battle broken out? Zenyatta was not able to ask, another stab of pain shooting through him.

“ Ascendant, what’s wrong?”  Red asked. It took two repetitions for Zenyatta to hear and understand him.

“ Sombra – reset -” he tried to say, vocalizer glitching as Sombra tried to take over his form. 

Suddenly, a heavy quiet filled his mind, unlike his meditation.  _Do not worry, Ascendant – my security system will not allow you to be hacked._ Athena’s voice within his head came like a godsend, firewall going up as she isolated Sombra’s attack and gave her a prompt boot out of his processor.

Sombra’s surprised, furious yells in Spanish reached Zenyatta as Athena onlined his systems again – however, the damage to his battery sensor was permanent.

“ This is Blue, we’ve got the download and are headed to you. Ascendant, what’s your status?”

“I am well, for now. Sombra is less than happy about it.” Following Red into the fray, Zenyatta summoned his orbs and sent them after the strange woman – he could not risk being near Sombra. The strange woman managed to duck the volley, only to be clipped in the shoulder by them returning. Zenyatta caught her face twisting into a snarl before being forced to flee around a building corner as the woman flung an orb back at him.

A Harmony Orb to White to heal a bullet graze, then another to Yellow for the same. A Discord orb connected to both Sombra and the strange woman, each– but Zenyatta struggled to hold it with how Sombra enjoyed disappearing. The woman with her was wise to flee when she had an orb attached to her, but she only went far enough that he could not hold the orb – _why_ did she understand his abilities? _Who_ is _this woman?_

Hurrying to avoid another orb, and healing the damage done to his team, Zenyatta struggled to get any hits on his foe. If he could get close, he would have better luck, but she was doing a good job of keeping them all at a distance, Zenyatta included. Zenyatta could hardly believe his optics when the woman disappeared into swirling black cloud, only to appear again several yards away. _What in the name of the Iris?_ _She can teleport as well?_

It was only when he managed to duck behind a stack of crates that had been knocked over in the fight did he gain any information on the woman – he could hear Sombra say the woman’s name.

“Moira, find that Omnic! I want to know where that security system he has came from!” Sombra said into her communicator, pixelating into reality a short distance away. She hadn’t spotted Zenyatta, _good_! Staying low, creeping closer, Zenyatta took stock of Sombra’s state as he prepared his orbs – bleeding from the left arm, and she seemed to favor her right leg. If he was just careful enough…

“Damn!” Sombra cried in alarm as a Discord Orb caught and circled her head. Zenyatta wasted no time in hitting her with an Orb of Destruction, connecting squarely with her jaw. A cry of pain and Sombra dropped to the ground in a heap. Out cold.

Hurrying to her side, Zenyatta rushed to take away her gun and unclip her gloves – pausing only to make sure Sombra was not going to wake up on him, and that her gear would not break.

“Sombra is out, I have her,” Zenyatta called into his comm.

“Great work, Ascendant!” Yellow cried, appearing by his side in a flash. “Smart to take those gloves of hers.”

“Thank you. Also, I heard Sombra call her friend ‘Moira’. Does that mean anything to you?”

“No,” Yellow admitted. “But that’ll help The Scientist identify her.” Yellow produced a set of cybernetic cuffs, restraining Sombra. As she was turned over, Sombra groaned and blinked up at them, frowning at Yellow.

“Damn...”

“Please do not struggle, your injuries do not need to be any worse,” Zenyatta said. Sombra turned to him, frowning.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Zenyatta’s array flicked in confusion.

“I do not like killing people.”

“I will just break out of prison, you _do_ know that, right?” Sombra said, brought to her feet by Yellow. Zenyatta only shrugged.

“We will find you again.” _Please, kindly_ stay _in prison._

With Sombra restrained and her gear lifted from her person, Yellow escorted her away to turn her over to trusted authorities. Zenyatta knew there was too much support for Sombra to expect it to show up on the news – hackers were such an oddly received group.

“Sentai, what happened to the woman, Moira?” Zenyatta asked into his comm. Only now had he stopped long enough to take note of the lack of gunfire. Careless – he would have to make sure not to do such a thing again in their next battle.

“She vanished, we’re trying to fi- _there_!” Pink said. “Heading your way, Green try to cut her off.”

“No problem,” Green said. Zenyatta hurried to return to the town square, hoping none had been injured in the battle.

“Be careful guys, we’ve got her cornered,” Red called at them. “With what she can do, I don’t want to know what desperation will drive her to.”

“Neither do I,” White answered. “I have been analyzing her technology as best as I have been able to, but I do not recognize it. And I do not like the idea of Talon with unidentified weapons technology.”

“Does anyone?” Cyberninja asked. “Black and I are positioned to shoot if necessary. She won’t be able to get away.”

 _Good_ , Zenyatta thought. He was shocked to see how low his battery was – twenty percent already, now that his sensors were damaged on top of his out-dated tech. He could _not_ do this twice – if he was to continue this venture of his, he had to ask The Mechanic to give him some upgrades when she repaired him. Discord swam through him with unwelcome familiarity – a long meditative session would also be in order once they got back. A very long session.

Green appeared first, looking around, sword drawn. He must have been faster, or perhaps just closer. It didn’t matter, Moira was going to run right into -

A pained cry from Cyberninja, then from Green as an arrow lodged into his side, falling. Shock and panic seized Zenyatta’s mind as Black opened fire on the rooftop Cyberninja was just on.

“It’s Moira! Green, Cyberninja, can you still hear me?” Black cried out. A weak groan echoed over the line.

“I’ll make it… Cyberninja?” No answer.

“Cyberninja, respond!” Red called. Still no answer.

“Ascendant, find him! Black, help Green,” Blue commanded. Zenyatta wasted no time to do as commanded, passing Black as she came down from the roof. He struggled to ignore the desire to go to Green in her place. _Cyberninja first, worst of the injuries first._

When he reached the rooftop, the rest gone off to find Moira, Zenyatta was surprised to find Red had beat him there, knelt over Cyberninja. _Why had he had not gone with the others?_ “Red? How bad is it?”

“He’s alive, thank god. I didn’t see Moira, did you?”

“No, I am afraid not,” Zenyatta said, allowing his Orb of Harmony to start healing Cyberninja while he checked the extent of his injuries. There were few – and that bothered him. If Moira’s abilities were like his own, she could have killed him. But she did not. Why? She was probably with Talon, if she was with Sombra, she had no reason to hold back.

Cyberninja began to stir under the glow of Harmony, groaning in pain. “What… Where’s Moira?”

“Blue’s taken the others to go after her,” Red answered.

“You-”

“Should have went with? Nah, you...” A glance at Zenyatta. “May have needed extra help.” Zenyatta suddenly desired to give the two privacy – but no, he had to heal Cyberninja, and Green as well. _I hadn’t expected that._

“I heard Green scream, is he okay?” Cyberninja asked, trying to sit up, but Zenyatta gently stopped him.

“Please remain still, you are still weakened based upon my readings and I am not certain what Moira has done to you. Green Sentai is with Black.”

“Is he _hurt_?” Cyberninja demanded again, growing agitated. Red’s hand slipped into Cyberninja’s and squeezed.

“Cyberninja, calm down, I’ll – ow! - I’ll be fine. You know the Scientist put in sensors to tell us how bad our injuries are – mine say nothing vital was hit,” Green’s voice came over the line. Despite his words, he sounded strained.

Zenyatta could not get Cyberninja to remain still forever – as soon as he felt strong enough to sit up and let Red support him, he demanded Zenyatta go to Green Sentai instead. Zenyatta did not have a chance to answer before their communicators crackled with static and shouts. Looking back, Zenyatta saw a dark aircraft lift up from a distant part of the city – a Talon airship, he recognized it from news reports.

“Moira got away,” Blue grumbled when they could finally hear again. “We’ll have to go back with what we have”

“Well, the mission’s a success anyway, right?” Yellow asked. “We got Sombra, and her information.”

“This is true,” Zenyatta said, returning to the ground and hurrying to Green’s side. Black had stabilized his injury, but the arrow remained. “Mercy, can you read me?”

“Yes, I can,” Mercy’s voice came over the comm. “And before you ask, no, do not remove the arrow. Do what you can to slow his bleeding, but do not risk further damage.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta said. Ten percent battery left, his systems warned as he summoned his Harmony Orb again. “I am afraid once I am done I will be forced into hibernation – my battery has gotten too low.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Green said, holding his wound as it glowed. “You did amazing today, we really needed you.”

“Flatterer,” Zenyatta said, earning him a chuckle. “But thank you.” Eight percent left, but Green still had to be healed.

“Pink Sentai here, we need to wrap this up, we’ve got a crowd gathering. I’d rather not risk another surprise enemy spawning, you know?” Zenyatta could agree with that, faintly hearing her meka approach. He could not possibly continue in a fight right now.

Eight percent turned to seven, then to six, and finally, Green was healed enough to risk the long trip back to the Orca. Zenyatta could hardly remember the last time he felt so tired. As Green was assisted into sitting up, Zenyatta felt one of the Sentai guide him into resting against… something, he could not focus on the feedback long enough to tell. Distantly, he heard White speak.

“Rest, Ascendant. I have you.” Trusting White, Zenyatta allowed his processors to shut down, array going dark as hibernation mode took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, the fight is over! But the problems are only starting.


	18. Ch 18 - Recovery is a Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter, I cannot believe how long it took me to get this one done. I haven't had this much trouble writing in a while. I'm going to be moving this weekend so it's possible the next chapter will also be a bit slow, but I am going to do my best to keep it from being this slow.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic, if you enjoy it please leave a kudos or comment letting me know how you feel. Don't forget to bookmark and subscribe to keep up with my work. If you have a Tumblr, find me @blacklacelilacs. I'm hoping to get some fanart of my own up there eventually. I look forward to continuing this for you guys!

“This is Gibbie – Zenyatta!” Zenyatta smiled as his friend’s face-plate showed on screen, the darkened monastery behind them. He had awoken in at the Watchpoint to a functional form and a recharged battery. After checking on Genji and Hanzo – both recovering steadily in the medical wing, with Genji getting stitched up – he had taken a long time to clean his plating and meditate away the unease of battle. Knowing Genji was not seriously hurt helped a great deal, though Angela called it exceptionally lucky that his armor had deflected the arrow into a shallow wound. Now that all was looking up again, Zenyatta appreciated hearing from home.

“Hello again, Gibbie. How are you and the others?” He asked.

“Worried to glitching about you, but other than that, we have been well,” Gibbie said. “Now, please explain to me _what in the name of the Iris_ did you do to your arm?” Zenyatta chuckled a bit, absently rubbing the recent repairs. Brigitte did a good job of fixing him, but there was still a few noticeable spots of damage.

“A mission became… complicated. But I am fine now, Gibbie.” _Almost_ , he amended to himself. There were still a few upgrades he needed, but he had to wait until Brigitte had finished preparing them.

“You better be… And where is your ninja? I would think you two would be inseparable.” Zenyatta’s array flared in a blush at Gibbie’s teasing tone.

“As I said, complications arose. Green will be fine but he’s currently being treated for his injuries.”

“Must not be too bad if you’re talking to me.” Zenyatta sat back a bit in surprise.

“Gibbie. You’re still my friend – I would not neglect to speak with you just because Green is around.”

“No, no, I know that,” Gibbie said, twisting their hands.

“Have I made it seem that I am playing favorites?” Zenyatta certainly hoped not. He didn’t think he had but… perhaps he had been too distracted to realize it?

“No, you haven’t. I’m sorry, Zen, I’m not trying to complain. It’s just that I know he means _so much_ to you, and if he were badly hurt, I wouldn’t want you to waste time talking to me when it would probably make you feel better to be with him,” Gibbie said, line-form jumping as earnestly as it could. Zenyatta’s fans circled a bit, relaxing him.

“Thank you, Gibbie, but you don’t need to worry. Even if Green was severely injured, I would likely not be able to help it – I’m not a medibot, there is a limit to what I can heal, you know that” Zenyatta sat back in his seat, orbs circling in their normal, calm pattern. “In such a helpless state, speaking with a friend is a comfort – and keeps me out of Mercy’s hair.”

“Mercy?”

“The doctor here, they are very kind. It is strange to get used to code names,” Zenyatta said with a chuckle. Despite the severity of everything, and despite his loss, there were moments he could hardly believe he was running about with superheroes, with secret names and secret missions to save the world. How strange his creation had become in such little time!

“I bet it is! So, what _have_ you been doing, anyway? I don’t imagine you can give me too many details...” Zenyatta could only chuckle at Gibbie’s curiosity – _always_ so curious. But he did indulge his friend as much as he could. He gave no mention of Sombra by name, and no mention of Moira at all, or of Dorado either. Instead, he kept it simply, “a Talon agent in the Americas” - Winston had taken care to explain to him what not to talk about while his security system had been updated.

Lost in their conversation as he was, Zenyatta had almost lost track of time when Brigitte called to him from the doorway.

“Hey Master Zen, everything’s ready!”

“What does she mean?” Gibbie asked, cocking their head in worry. “I thought you said you were repaired – who is that?”

“The Mechanic, and I _am_ repaired,” Zenyatta said. “These are temporary upgrades that needed more time to prepare. You don’t have to worry, Gibbie.”

“You’re _sure_?”

“Absolutely sure.”

“Alright,” Gibbie answered. “Make sure to check in again, won’t you?”

“Of course I will,” Zenyatta said.

“Thank you, see you again soon, Zen,” Gibbie said.

“See you soon, Gibbie.” Zenyatta could not help but feel heavier as his friends’ face disappeared, screen blinking out of existence as he turned to Brigitte. “Thank you for waiting, Brigitte – we can begin whenever you’re ready.”

“Then let’s get started!” Brigitte said with a smile, leading Zenyatta out of the room and down the hall. Though he felt heavier, her cheerful nature did much to help. “I have to admit, I feel a little foolish for not suggesting this work be done before the mission.”

“It is not your fault – I should have noticed and spoken up. Master Mondatta once told me I was too forgetful of my own health.” Zenyatta knew he had to stop such a thing, but he never did like going through everything that needed fixing and rejecting the programming he had been installed with.

“I’m forgetful about mine as well, actually,” Brigitte said with a bashful chuckle. “Once this is done, you’ll be up to date on everything. I have a few optional suggestions for upcoming missions if you’d like to hear any of them.”

“Certainly – I trust your judgment in this, Brigitte. You know more than I.”

Stammering her thanks, cheeks pink with delight, Brigitte described to Zenyatta all the work she would be doing. Most of it he expected – proper upgrades to his optics, for one, allowing him to use his night vision and infrared settings without much concern for his battery. At her suggestion, Zenyatta also accepted the addition of an ultra-violet setting. Surprises were becoming a bit too commonplace for him to feel justified in turning it down. He would also receive a large upgrade to the various scanners and systems that would alert him to danger, such as hacking attempts. He would not go without noticing he was missing upgrades and updates any longer, either. Most other repairs and upgrades merely fine-tuned his skills as they were – a little faster, a little stronger, but nothing excessive. Brigitte understood without words, it seemed, that he had no desire to go back to the way he was when he escaped Null Sector.

Some things just needed to be left behind.

The workshop, when they entered, was the same as it had been when Zenyatta woke up in the Watchpoint hours before. The room smelled heavily of metal and oil, and despite every effort to keep the place organized, the chaos of creation made itself known all over. Brigitte had cleared away the appropriate amount of space to work, but it seemed last-minute. Unhooking the cables from his waist, Zenyatta allowed his orbs to collect in a pile out of Brigitte's way, resting atop a high shelf. Lying down on the workbench as instructed and turning over the bundle of cables, Zenyatta tried not to jump as his systems were hooked up to Brigitte’s computer.

“Alright, memory chips are set, all your readings are fine. Ready?”

“Indeed.”

“On three then,” Brigitte said, bringing up the shutdown command. Zenyatta powered down his optics and array. “One… two… Three.”

Darkness took him once more.

~~~

_Screams, so much screaming…_ _smoke,_ _the glow of_ _a fire_ _in dark streets_ _… where was Mondatta?_ _Where was he? This was not the village..._ _Why couldn’t he run any faster? Why couldn’t he turn on his anti-gravity?_ _Why was he running? Why was everyone running away?_

_A flash, bright purple, and an arrogant laugh in his audio sensors. Sombra was here, why was Sombra here, where is Mondatta, why is everyone screaming?_

_Genji’s voice cried out, pained and frightened, but Zenyatta didn’t see him. Zenyatta tried to call to him, but his vocalizer was damaged. His systems were malfunctioning. He couldn’t move. What happened to his systems? Genji? Where was Genji? Sombra’s laughter echoed once more._

_Machine gun fire, blood, so much blood as soldiers – droids – shadows – marched around Zenyatta, his legs giving out under him. Blood was splashed on their faces, on their feet, on their hands, on his hands – why was their blood on his hands?! He didn’t do anything, he didn’t hurt anyone!_

_He could fix it, whoever it was he could heal them. He just has to focus, ignore the blood, ignore the blood, ignore the oil and sparks…_

_Why was there oil? What is happening? When did he offline his optics?_

_Zenyatta onlined his optics once more – a figure lay on the ground. An Omnic, in white robes – Mondatta? Mondatta! His master was hurt, he – did he do this? No, no Zenyatta would never hurt his master. He would never. He didn’t do this, he didn’t do this, he didn’t…._

_Genji’s voice again, where was Genji – was he hurt? Where -_

“Zenyatta!” Brigitte’s voice snapped Zenyatta to reality. Panicked, his systems hurried to collect data – the workshop, he was in the workshop, and Brigitte was there. She had forced his online mode – woken his from his nightmare. One of her arms pinned him to the worktable with just enough force to prevent him from thrashing in his sleep. “Are you alright?”

“I… yes, I’m fine… thank you for waking me...” Zenyatta said, voice shaking. After being released, Zenyatta’s hands came up to cover his array.

“Nightmare?” Brigitte asked softly. Zenyatta nodded with a sigh.

“I thought I was past nightmares about King’s Row.”

“Grief likes to trick us that way, but it’s never a straight process. At least that’s what my mother told me,” Brigitte said. “Would you prefer I leave you alone, or to talk?” Zenyatta’s core warmed a bit at her words.

“You are kind to offer to listen, though the dream itself is but a mess of imagery and noise,” Zenyatta said, slowly sitting up. Brigitte unhooked him from the machine he was connected to, as if glad to keep her hands busy while she spoke.

“You have been through too much. – some of which I feel responsible for. You’re too kind to have these sorts of problems, Master.”

“Thank you. You need not feel responsible for Mondatta’s death, Brigitte,” Zenyatta said as the last of his wires were returned to their original places. Brigitte pulled over a chair, sitting in it backward and folding her arms over the backrest.

“I know you say so, and so do the others, but… I can’t help it much, master. Angela tells me it’s the same problem doctors face – for all my abilities, some things can’t be fixed, but I feel like I could have done more, especially knowing the damage it’s left.”

“You feel that way, but could you have done anything more?”

“No, not according to the other monks. I _could_ replace all the parts, but Mondatta’s memory banks were damaged. I asked the others if he kept spares but...” Zenyatta nodded, understanding.

“It was never his way,” he said. “Mondatta believed in life being one-time-only.”

“And without backups, repairs would have been pointless. You’d have a functioning Omnic, yes, but _Mondatta_ would be gone, and there would be someone else in his place.”

“Then there is nothing that could have been done,” Zenyatta said. “It’s hard to accept this, for both of us, I admit. I miss Mondatta greatly.”

“We all do, though I can only imagine how much worse it must be for you,” Brigitte said, a bit quietly. “You had to _watch..._ ” Zenyatta could not argue against that.

“Perhaps if I had reacted sooner, I could have done something about it.”

“Master Zen, please try not to think that way,” Brigitte said, distress twisted his face and a hand resting on his shoulder. “Lena’s tried multiple times to go back and fix things – she says it’s a ‘fixed point’, that it can’t change. Even if it could, we may have just lost you instead, or someone else. Of anyone, you are the least responsible for this. Widowmaker – Talon – is responsible.” Zenyatta’s fans cycled slowly.

“I know you are right, though my mind would like to lie to me.”

“That’s all it is – lies. But the truth is that you are not to blame and that you have all of us to help you however you need us to, including bringing Talon down. But, Master Zen, a question, if I may?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“It’s possible we’ll find Widowmaker at some point – what are you going to do then?” Zenyatta looked up, a bit surprised by the question.

“I sense you expect something unpleasant. Do you expect me to kill her?” Brigitte bit her lower lip, brows furrowed together.

“I have to admit, Master Zen, I would understand it if you did. If Widowmaker had killed one of my siblings or something, and I got my hands on her, I… don’t think I would be able to control myself. Not killing Sombra... that’s different. She was not as involved in Mondatta’s death, so killing her would not make as much sense,” Brigitte said, rubbing the Ironclad Guild insignia tattooed into her upper left arm.

“This is true, but you don’t need to worry, Brigitte. I will not kill Widowmaker. Revenge is not justice,” Zenyatta said. “I considered it once, I have to admit. But, just as with Sombra, killing Widowmaker will not undo anything. There is no point in entertaining such impulses. If it comes to the point that I fear I would not be able to control myself, I will take the necessary precautions.” He recalled a similar promise made to Gibbie – one made among any others to stay safe and be careful. Zenyatta new it was one of the risks he took in joining this cause, but he trusted his self-control.

“I am glad,” Brigitte said with a smile. “None of us want to put you through more than you can handle – and we’re still not sure how much that is, exactly. None of us will fault you.”

“Thank you,” Zenyatta said, voice light with a smile. A loud, rattling buzz caught their attention – Brigitte’s phone on a far desk, alerting her to a message.

“That’s probably Angela – I asked her to send me a message once she was done with Genji. I figured you would want to see him.” Zenyatta chuckled softly.

“Again, thank you.” For a moment, the memory of the dream came back up – Genji had been hurt and there was blood, and – _no, Zenyatta, leave it be. It was only a dream. He is fine._ _He is_ fine _._

Brigitte’s phone confirmed her suspicions, and silenced his worry – Genji was awake and recovering, if groggy and still a little sore. He had already spoken to Hanzo and now wished to see Zenyatta.

“I’m not surprised he’s asking for you,” Brigitte said with a chuckle.

“I’ll let him know I am well. Thank you for speaking with me, Brigitte,” Zenyatta said.

“You’re welcome, Master Zen,” Brigitte said. “Need me to show you there, or do you already know the way?”

“I know the way, but you are kind to offer. I shall see you again soon,” Zenyatta said, bowing out after Brigitte’s farewell and forcing himself to traverse the halls at his normal hovering pace.

~~~

The medical ward was a stark opposite to Brigitte’s workshop – orderly, white and chrome, perfectly clean. In one of the rooms, through the opaque window, Zenyatta could see Jesse’s form next to Hanzo’s bed. The soft voices muffled by the door told him Hanzo must be awake and feeling well.

Finding the door to Genji’s room open, Zenyatta peeked inside, relief flooding his processor when warm eyes found him and that familiar bright smile greeted him.

“Hey _Fūrin_! How do you feel?”

“I am well now, though I should be asking you that question,” Zenyatta said, coming in and hovering by Genji’s bedside. He could not see Genji’s injury below the blankets, chest bare and bruised in places. However, he was attached only to the minimum of equipment – Angela must have been able to fix the majority of it already, somehow. Such a strange doctor... “Would you like me to heal you as well? I was told you are still in some pain, despite medicine.”

“You don’t have to, but I won’t say no, either,” Genji said, smiling a bit sheepishly. “It feels really nice when you do.” Zenyatta chuckled softly, summoning his Orb of Harmony and allowing it to circle Genji.

“Then I hardly have a reason to refuse. I do wish you healthy, after all.” Genji chuckled as well, relaxing under the golden glow. It should not have looked as lovely as it did, watching Genji’s bare and bruised chest rise and fall, a soft smile on his lips. _Now_ _, Zenyatta, think of now… that can be thought of later…_ It didn’t stop him from saving the image to his memory files. For later.

“Feeling better already…” Genji mumbled. Zenyatta allowed the ninja to take hold of his hand, sliding a metal thumb over warm flesh.

“I am glad,” Zenyatta said, voice soft with affection. “I was quite worried for you.”

“Me? You’re the one who passed out.” Genji said.

“Yes, you,” Zenyatta chuckled. “Being shot is more severe than hibernation mode. My battery can be recharged, and parts can be replaced. The same cannot be so easily said for your injuries.” Genji sighed, conceding.

“I got lucky,” he said, nodding. “And I should not expect to get so lucky again. I’m still not sure how Moira managed to sneak up on Hanzo.”

“I am not sure either, though I am glad he seems to be well.”

“He’ll be fine, physically, according to Angela. Always worrying, though!” Genji said. “It took almost a full ten minutes to convince him that, _no_ brother, this is not your fault.”

“Seems we all feel a bit guilty,” Zenyatta said, quietly. Genji turned to him, confused.

“We _all_?” Genji’s grip on his hand tightened a bit. “Are you okay, _Fūrin_?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a bad dream.”

“Need to talk?” Concern began to seep into Genji’s expression.

“Thank you, but Brigitte beat you to it,” Zenyatta said, eager to see the concern fade. “I am well, Genji, I promise you this.”

“Alight, I trust you,” Genji said, nodding. “But you know I’ll listen if you ever do need to talk, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, array almost twinkling at Genji’s words. _Always so kind._

“Good,” Genji said, smiling brightly as the glow of Zenyatta’s orb began to fade. A couple small pops sounded as Genji stretched in his hospital bed. Zenyatta took care not to watch his muscles flex. “Ah, much better… Maybe Angela will actually let me out of bed now.”

“Shall I go find her?”

“Not just yet, she’s speaking to Winston. He’ll have a lot of work to do with Sombra’s data and trying to figure out who Moira is, so we’ll have more of a chance to relax for a few days.” Genji let his arms fold over his belly, taking hold of Zenyatta’s hand once more.

“I’m sure everyone will appreciate that – this seemed an unusual mission.” Zenyatta’s circled at the memory of Moira’s attack. So many questions needed to be answered now – he hoped Sombra’s data would reveal most of the answers.

“It _was_ unusual! Winston and Angela have been going over the details again and again. Angela has been strangely quiet about it...” Genji’s brows drew together as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Is she normally not quiet about these things?”

“Not this quiet, no. She usually keeps her patients updated, if they ask. Hanzo has asked, too, but he hasn’t gotten answers either. I don’t really know what to make of it.” Zenyatta’s orbs circled as he listened, pondering Genji’s words.

“Neither do I, though I am sure they will inform us. For now, I feel we should appreciate rest while we have it.”

“Always wise,” Genji said, chuckling. “I just hope I don’t bore you over the next few days.”

“You never bore me, Genji, nor do I think you ever could.” The very idea was ridiculous to Zenyatta. Genji was a delight, how could he ever tire of him? Tire of his jokes and teases, or his confidence and courage?

“Flatterer.” Zenyatta’s array glowed brightly to match Genji’s grin. Allowing the ninja to play with his hands as he spoke, Zenyatta listened to Genji’s suggestions for entertainment – games, and movies, visiting the mainland, as the like. It all sounded lovely to Zenyatta, and very much like a second date. Looking forward to their chance at relaxation, Zenyatta felt the last of the stress from his dream fade away.

They were fine.


	19. Ch 19 - Adoration, Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Now that life has settled down and my health has stopped giving me issues (for now) I can get this chapter up! I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Thank you so much for following my story, and please check me out on Tumblr @blacklacelilacs to fangirl with me over Overwatch. Eventually, there will be more original content there.

Zenyatta noticed what Genji meant by ‘strangely quiet’ when Angela came to release him from the medical ward. Despite Genji’s questions of what they had learned, her answers were short and vague – _Sombra’s data is being looked over as thoroughly as possible, Moira’s identity is being traced through various medical and scientific organizations –_ and she was not meeting their eyes, moving faster than normal. Zenyatta found it quite odd, not understanding what reason Angela would have to keep secrets. He noted her silence was surrounding their mission alone, as she had no trouble explaining her Caduceus technology to him. Despite being momentarily distracted by her impressive skill as a nanobiologist and surgeon, Zenyatta only grew more confused by Angela’s behavior. He could see Genji’s confusion had not waned, either. _What_ _would she have to hide?_

He trusted Angela... But Zenyatta decided that, if Angela did not speak up too soon, he would ask her about it himself, in private. This was no time for withheld information.

Setting his concern aside, for the time being, Zenyatta followed Genji down the hallway towards the recreation room, searching out Jack – they had decided to go to the beach at the bottom of the island and needed to let him know where they would be. Hanzo and Jesse had left prior to them, as Hanzo had only chosen to stay out of worry for Genji. Zenyatta hoped Hanzo would soon be in better spirits, knowing Genji had been healed enough to leave the medical ward.

As they approached the recreation wing, the sound of a video game reached Zenyatta – stylized gunfire and explosions akin to something out of a space adventure. Upon entering the room, Zenyatta spotted Hana curled up on the floor in front of a large entertainment system, holo-screen light up with a scene from a recent popular video game. With her back to the couch and knees drawn to her chest, controller held under her chin, Hana’s focus was such that she didn’t notice Genji say her name until the ship she had been firing on was destroyed. She jumped a bit when the third repetition of her name caught her attention.

“Huh – oh, hey Genji, Master Zen!” Hana said, looking up as the screen froze behind a pause menu. “Glad you’re both feeling better!” The pair thanked her.

“Know where Jack is? I should tell him we’re -” Genji’s words cut off to a loud crack of thunder, startling both he and Zenyatta into jumping. Hana, however, only gave a brief laugh.

“Going somewhere? Not yet, guys – it’s been going like that off and on since we got back. I’m kind of surprised the medical wing is soundproof enough to hide it. I absolutely blame your brother, by the way,” Hana said, pointing her controller at Genji for emphasis. “Athena says the lightning is pretty localized out there.”

“Damn – he really needs to calm down.”

“Apologies, but what does Hanzo have to do with the weather?” Zenyatta asked, orbs spinning quickly in his confusion.

“Well, it’s really more the dragon’s fault,” Genji said, face screwed up in thought as his eyes rolled to his hairline. “It’s kind of a long story...”

“Have I ever objected to your stories?” Zenyatta asked with a soft chuckle. Hana’s grin towards the two would have been visible from space if she were standing outside.

“I suppose not,” Genji admitted, smiling as well. Hana quickly hopped to one side of the couch, allowing the two to sit together. Zenyatta could see her phone had suddenly appeared in her lap.

Joining Genji on the couch as another crack of thunder sounded, Zenyatta pretended not to see Hana’s hand scoot closer to her phone as she turned her game back on, playing on silent with subtitles.

“The thing about my family is that we pretty much all have dragon spirits tied to us, not just me and Hanzo. Our father does, and his dragon acted as both his and our mothers when she was alive. They all have a large number of abilities – most of which Hanzo and I are still learning to use on our own.”

“And Hanzo’s dragons are connected to storms?” _Well, that would explain some things. His mind seems a constant storm in itself,_ Zenyatta thought.

“Yeah – that’s why he calls his weapon ‘Stormbow’. And when brother gets upset over something, so do the dragons. This is normally okay, but if Hanzo is too stressed out, storms start happening. His dragons especially like causing lightning. It happened a lot more when we were younger.”

“This seems a dangerous thing...”

“It can be, I’ll be honest,” Genji said, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes remain cast down to the floor as if embarrassed or nervous, lips set in a thin line that did nothing to clarify his expression. “… Hanzo and I got into it pretty badly once, after our mother passed. The lightning storm almost burnt down the entire estate. Hanamura had power outages on and off for several hours. Father was incredibly angry with us for not controlling ourselves, but more so with Hanzo.”

“What did he do about it?” Genji turned to him, a touch saddened.

“Hanzo prefers I not talk about it in much detail, but his punishment was… severe,” He said, face slowly twisting into anger and disgust. “Our father is an absolute bastard, _Fūrin_. And that, honestly, is still being polite about it. I can only pray you never have to meet him.”

“I pray you both get away from his influence entirely, and soon. Neither of you deserve such treatment.” Zenyatta said, squeezing Genji’s hand gently. How horrid, to be stuck with a father like that… how could anyone treat their children so terribly that they cannot bear to speak of the pain? Especially someone as kind as Genji, or as dedicated as Hanzo. It disgusted him.

“You guys have gotten him back in some ways, at least,” Hana said, looking up with strained cheer. Zenyatta recognized her effort to lighten the mood – and appreciated it, bringing his mind back to a place of peace. Hatred towards their father was useless right now – he could be handled some other time.

“Have you done even _more_ than you told me?” Zenyatta asked voice light with his smile, taking Hana’s lead. Genji chuckled, finally smiling once more as well, his own discord ebbing away.

“Quite a bit, actually…”

“They can go on and _on_ , Master Zen,” Hana said, grinning as she paused her game again and looked to them. “Like that one time, you destroyed a fortune’s worth of firearms.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that” Genji said, leaning back in his seat. At Zenyatta’s curious prompting, Genji continued. “This was about a year ago, I think. Father had told his men to send a shipment of several hundred different guns to America – some were handguns, some were rifles, and none of them were legal. Hanzo overheard the order, told me about it, and we waited until the weapons had all been packed up in an intermodal container at the nearest docks.”

“And then what did you do?” Zenyatta asked. Recalling Genji’s tale of dumping drugs over the bridge, he wasn’t sure he fully knew what counted as a ‘small fortune’ to his family.

“First we had to actually get in the damn thing – that wasn’t very easy, with the locks it had. But once we did get in we went crazy. We pulled out and cut off the firing pins, dumped mud and seawater down the barrels of the handguns, and bent the rifle barrels until they almost snapped. We had to bring some strong tools to do that – and our arms still hurt afterward. Hanzo broke off several pieces of different guns with a pry-bar and a hammer, I warped as many of the magazine champers as I could to make them un-loadable. Jesse would have conniptions if he saw the damage we did to all of them.”

“Goodness, you two ruined everything you touched in there, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, we did,” Genji laughed. “You couldn’t hope to fix a single one of them by the time we left. The next morning the sun had barely come up when we heard our father screaming about it,”Screwing up his face into exaggerated anger, deepening his voice through his nose, Genji continued. “ _What do you mean_ every single gun _has been destroyed? How could all of them be destroyed? What happened last night, where are the guards?!_ ”

As Zenyatta and Hana laughed at Genji’s mockery of his father, Genji only grew more animated. “So Hanzo and I got up and were all, ‘what is wrong, father?’ - and he is _literally_ spitting mad! I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head if it didn’t explode from how purple he was turning.”

“And he had no idea it was you?” Zenyatta asked, holding his sides as his struts ached.

“None! Hideo claimed I was at his house all night and Hanzo made it look like he was asleep in his room with a migraine and wanted to be left alone. He had no reason to think it was us – especially not with how good Hanzo can act. Father keeps going on an on about how they need to increase security and change the locations of the cameras, blah blah blah,” Genji said, laughing through his words. “And Hanzo is steadily encouraging him, _you’re absolutely right father,_ _this is a disgrace, we must do something about it_.” Zenyatta and Hana only laughed harder as Genji mimicked his brother's voice, throat rasping as he spoke from deeper in his chest.

“Oh, oh! Did you ever tell him the monkey story?” Hana asked, causing Zenyatta to look at her in confusion.

“Oh damn, I almost forgot about that!” Genji cried, head thrown back in his laughter. Zenyatta looked back to him.

“You’ve gotten monkeys involved?” Zenyatta asked, not sure if he had heard properly. _Monkeys?_ _Actual monkeys?_

“Yeah, that was a _crazy_ day...” Genji chuckled. “It was the first time we got in the way of fathers’ crimes – we were still in high school then.”

“What did you do?” Zenyatta could hardly keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“Our father had just gotten the contact information for a huge drug smuggling operation in South America – Venezuela, I think. And we knew that if they were contacted, we would have a hard time stopping anything. Therefore, we had to make the information disappear. Father kept the card of the cover business in his wallet – and father _never_ lets anyone touch his wallet. While thinking of a way to get him away from it, one of our cousins told us they were going to have a birthday for their daughter, and she just happens to _love_ snow monkeys.”

“You got _monkeys_ to steal your father's wallet?” As Zenyatta’s orbs spun around his head, baffled, Hana merely cackled on the floor.

“Yeah! We told father that we wanted to take our cousin to see the monkeys as a birthday present, and while there, we bought food to feed them. After about half an hour, Hanzo started hiding the food in his pockets and made sure the monkeys – but _not_ our father – saw this. After a few times, they started trying to get into his pockets to get the food,” Genji’s grin was positively devious as he explained. “Once they started that, I went to our father and said I saw a pickpocket from a rival clan pass by. So he reaches into all of his pockets to check if anything was missing, and the monkeys saw it.”

“Oh no...” Zenyatta said, voice matching the grin on Genji’s face as he imagined the upcoming events. Hana, meanwhile, had gone near-silent in her glee.

“Immediately, six or seven of the snow monkeys ran over and started pulling at fathers’ pockets. One took off with his keys, another with his phone… our cousin is _losing her mind_ from laughing, and father is just losing his mind. Finally, one grabs his wallet and takes off – I went after it while Hanzo kept father busy. By the time I caught up to it, the monkey had already shaken all of the credit cards and cash of the wallet. I felt bad about the staff members embarrassment, I admit. We gathered up everything, and that’s when I found the card I was looking for. All I had to do was crumble it up and drop it in a trash can on the way back to father. He didn’t notice the card was gone until we got home again – by then, too late.” Genji leaned back against the couch, mischief, and pride in the memory glowing in his eyes.

“Incredible…” Zenyatta said, processor stunned by the mental image if it all. “And how much did that damage your father’s business?”

“About ten million in American money, plus he made an enemy – we heard that in the effort to contact father, the business’s cover was blown, and a lot of people were arrested by Interpol. The gang believes it was done on purpose to eliminate competition,” Genji said. “We didn’t really anticipate that happening. But it cut down the crime rate there a bit, so we didn’t mind.”

“You guys could make a damn anime about your lives,” Hana said, clutching her sides as she gasped for air.

“We are already living an anime, so I don’t think that will be necessary.” The three turned to look at the doorway as Hanzo stepped in, followed by Jesse.

“Oh, there you are, brother!” Genji said. “Have you finally shut down the light show outside?”

“Quiet,” Hanzo said, frowning – though his cheeks turned slightly pink as if the lost control embarrassed him. “The storm has almost moved on…”

“Good,” Genji said, relaxing against the couch. “We’ll be able to go to the beach soon, then.” Genji’s fingers laced through Zenyatta’s own as he spoke, picking up his hand and turning it to press a kiss to the back of it. Zenyatta felt his fans kick up at the gesture, orbs spinning in delight.

_Flash!_

Jumping, the pair turned to look at Hana as she lowered her phone.

“Perfect! Aw, you are lucky I can’t put this on the internet – you two are so _cute_!” Hana said, turning her phone to them with a smile. On the screen, their images shone back at them, delight almost glowing off Zenyatta’s image, orbs blurred along their path. Genji’s image bore the most serene of smiles as if finding peace in the simple act of showing Zenyatta affection.

Next to him, the actual Genji blushed and squirmed. “Are you going to keep taking pictures?”

“As many as I can!” Hana said.

“… Send me a copy?”

“Me as well, please?” Zenyatta said, a soft chuckle to his voice. Hana wasted no time in sending the photos to them both.

“Just try to keep them secure,” Hanzo said, shaking his head as he stepped over to the bookshelf. Zenyatta did not miss his smile, though. _It seems he is not as stern as he likes to pretend._ Yet, Hanzo’s smile faded as soon as it appeared. “Winston will be debriefing us on our mission, and informing us of our next in the morning – they managed to get enough of Sombra’s data un-encrypted to give us the beginning of the plan. Ana and Jack have been with him and Angela for a few hours. I don’t suppose you know why?”

“No – you think there’s something wrong?” Hana asked.

“They and Angela have been oddly quiet.”

“So you noticed that too…” Genji said, frowning a bit in thought. “I’m sure they’ll tell us but this seems weird.”

“That’s the same thing Jesse said,” Hanzo said as he sat down on an adjacent sofa. “And Lena is busy helping Satya with a new turret design, so I cannot ask either of them.”

“And where is Jesse?” Zenyatta asked.

“Translating for Winston. Everything we got of Sombra’s computers is in Spanish, and some of her slang and code-words are very local to the area.”

“Ahhh, I really hate this all this ‘waiting’ crap…” Hana said, pouting.

“It’s frustrating, I agree. But it seems we won’t have a choice.” Overhead, thunder rumbled as if to agree with him – they would have to wait, both for Winston and the storm.

Zenyatta settled against Genji as they watched Hana play her video game. Her skill was quite impressive, a near perfect level of hand-eye coordination. Zenyatta was careful in how he asked about her skill, unsure what may be upsetting to her after his conversation with Satya.

“Around the time of the Omnic Crisis, my home was attacked by a massive Omnic from the East China Sea. I can’t begin to describe the devastation it caused before it was finally driven away – and it kept coming back!” Hana said, her aim never failing as she continued to play. “I was a professional gamer when the military began building specialized meka’s to fight the Omnic when it would return. Gamers like me were the main recruitment targets because of our hand-eye coordination and reflexes.”

“Then why are you with the Sentai now?”

“They helped drive the Omnic away with me and the other meka pilots the last time it showed up,” Hana id, destroying an enemy ship on the screen. “My meka got destroyed in the battle, but I guess I impressed the rest of the Sentai.”

“With the damage you did? Yeah, we were impressed,” Genji said. “I don’t think Lena could offer you the position quickly enough.”

“And I couldn’t join fast enough!” Hana said. “As if I was going to say ‘no’ to being a Sentai Ranger. Lucky me that my superiors didn’t mind either. It’s nice to know I can help my homeland _and_ others as well.”

“Do you know anything of the Omnic, Zenyatta?” Hana, Genji, and Zenyatta looked up as Hanzo spoke. _Ah, suspicious again_ , Zenyatta thought.

“No, I did not hear of any such things while within Null Sector. You must understand, Hanzo, I was not there for very long, nor did I have a reason to ask many questions. It is simply good luck that I knew of their plan at all.”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t believe in luck,” Hanzo said. Genji stiffened next to Zenyatta.

“Brother, no arguing, _please_ …” Genji said, tone strained. Zenyatta could see in his eyes that he was trying hard to not start a fight with his brother – an effort Zenyatta appreciated. They did not need in-fighting, and he would hate to be the cause of it. “Whatever is worrying you, we can discuss it in the meeting, so everyone can hear.”

“… Alright. In the meeting.” Hanzo nodded, brushing aside a strand of long hair. Zenyatta gently rubbed Genji’s hand in his own, allowing Harmony to calm not only himself, but to seep through him and ease Genji’s mind as well. There would be time for the confrontation Hanzo seemed to desire so much. For now, they would wait. Wait, relax, and try to enjoy themselves, despite the discord that sought to up-heave their goals.

~~~

The gulls overhead circled and cried in the sun, their racket soothed by the steady crash of waves on rocky shores. Meditating was so easy on the beach, both Zenyatta’s processors and Genji’s senses soothed by the smell of seawater and fading storm winds. Genji lay against Zenyatta, head raddled in his lap, one of his orbs twirling around in Genji’s fingers. With his meditation complete, Zenyatta did not mind Genji’s weight against him, simply enjoying the chance to play with Genji’s bright green hair – scalp still green-tinted in places from a recent re-dye. Careful not to entangle the strands in his fingers, Zenyatta watched Genji’s relaxed form in quiet fascination.

Truly, Genji was beautiful. The straight slope of his nose and high cheekbones, soft lips that blessed him with kisses… a moment of discord laced through Zenyatta’s mind, the fear of Genji being hurt in their upcoming missions. But no, now was not the time to be lost in worry. They would be well, he had to trust in that.

Besides, even if Genji was harmed, no matter how bad it was, as long as he lived, he was perfect to Zenyatta.

“ _Fūrin_? Zenyatta?” Startled from his thoughts, Zenyatta found Genji’s eyes on him, slight confusion in the set of his brow as he set the orb he was playing with aside. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, Genji, I simply got lost in thought,” Zenyatta said.

“About what?”

“How beautiful you are.” Genji let out a squeak of surprise, eyes widening and face flushing as he hid behind his hands. It did nothing to hide his smile, and Zenyatta could only chuckle at the reaction. “What? You _are_ beautiful, Genji. Have you never been told so?”

“Not in so many words…” Genji still did not stop hiding his face – such a pity, it was adorable when he blushed. “I’ve gotten compliments, yes, but… no one’s called me _beautiful_.”

“Then I shall simply have to do so more often,” Zenyatta said, delighting in Genji’s embarrassed mewls as he continued to play with the bright green shock of hair. “For everything about you is beautiful – your eyes and smile, your laugh and how you blush, all to say nothing of how beautiful your soul is to me.”

“Gods, _Fūrin_ , I’m going to _die_ here!” Genji cried, a laugh bubbling past his lips as he sat up and turned to Zenyatta, pressing a kiss to his mouth-seam. “You make me feel like I’m actually special.”

“But you _are_ special, Genji,” Zenyatta said, surprised to hear such doubt. “You have always been so. It takes a special person to do what you have done - and to remain kindhearted, and cheerful throughout it all? Yes, that is special.”

“Thank you, _Fūrin_ , it means a lot that you say so,” Genji said, allowing Zenyatta to guide him into laying against the plating on his chest. Genji’s ear rested directly over his main battery, what served as a heart, as if to listen to the hum of his systems. “But you are far more special to me. You never once had to get involved in _any_ of this – you could have stayed safe in the monastery, and I can know battle drains you greatly. But you’re brave enough to be here, despite everything you’ve been put through – and we’ve really needed you. And that’s not even a fraction of all the reasons I adore you! You’re funny and smart and care about what I have to say, even if I sound stupid to myself – everything feels _right_ when I’m with you.”

“You will overheat me if you continue, Genji, but I am glad I bring you the same peace you bring me,” Zenyatta said, placing an electric kiss to Genji’s head. The static caused his hair to stand a bit higher, to Genji’s amusement.

As Genji removed the static, Zenyatta’s sensors began to notice something in the air - was that smoke?

“Genji, perhaps an odd question but... should something be burning?” Genji’s face screwed up in confusion, looking up at him.

“No, not that I know of – wait, something _is_ burning…” Siting up, Genji looked around with Zenyatta. There was nothing burning on the island, not that they saw, prompting them to get up and search. For several moments, they still saw nothing. Then Genji stopped as he rounded a corner. “Oh, it’s something on the mainland, I think.” Zenyatta turned to where he was pointing – a thin column of smoke, a great distance away.

“Should we be concerned?”

“Not certain – it could be nothing.” As he spoke, the column slowly dissipated, easing their concerns. Zenyatta, glad it appeared to be truly nothing, turned and followed Genji back to their previous spot, uncertain why he still felt anxious. They had all day to enjoy each other’s company, and he wanted to enjoy it. There was no reason for the discord that lingered in his mind – it was nothing… nothing at all. _Do not worry about it… nothing is wrong, Zenyatta. Nothing at all._

By that evening, Zenyatta had forgotten the smoke, too content to lay in Genji’s arms and watch the stars with him. By the time recharge took him, his only thought was how warm and loving Genji was as he held him.

Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing is wrong Zen... yet.


	20. Ch 20 - Playing with Fire, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter really tested my writing, but I'm happy to say it's ready. This scene turned out so big that I had to split it up. I really hope you all enjoy it and thank you for staying with me after twenty whole chapters!
> 
> If you'd like to you can check out my Tumblr @blacklacelilacs

When Zenyatta awakes in the Watchpoint, it is usually peaceful. He usually detaches his cables slowly, avoiding any jarring disconnect of power. Zenyatta usually meditates, then calls Gibbie, before meeting the others in the mess hall for recharge. It is usually pleasant.

Today, he awoke to an explosion, sirens and thick, curling smoke.

Hurrying to detach the cables Genji must have hooked up – how had he known which ones to use? - and ignoring the tearing pain the rough treatment brought, Zenyatta bolted from his room as fast as he could, running into Pink Sentai almost immediately. Already she was armored, the glittering pink marred by soot and scratches – when had all the chaos began? Pink almost shot him upon contact, fumbling her grip on her holstered gun, before realizing who it was.

“Master Zen, you’re okay! Thank God, where is -” Another explosion rocked the Watchpoint, pitching Pink Sentai into Zenyatta’s arms as he staggered back.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Zenyatta asked, steadying them both. Pink did not stay put as she spoke, ushering him down the hall with her, towards the plumes of smoke. Panic threatened Zenyatta’s focus as he summoned his orbs, fearing the worst, that someone was hurt, or… wait… what was that sound?

 _Is that laughter?_ Zenyatta listened more closely as they entered a destroyed room, weaving through burning debris he couldn’t identify. Indeed, he could hear gleeful giggles through the crackle of fire. The voice was different, not one he had heard before, and their joy at the destruction around the Watchpoint made Zenyatta’s soul shiver. _Who would be laughing at this? Who_ is _that?_

“I don’t know what happened, everything was fine until a few minutes ago!” Pink said, answering the question he had almost forgotten he had asked. Pink drew her gun as they turned on their communicators, but only static greeted them. Above them, the steel support beams creaked and groaned under the heat of flames, bent in places and weakening. Zenyatta barely had time to yank them both back as a beam snapped, swinging in a downward arc and dumping rock and dirt onto the ground below. Pink Sentai gave Zenyatta no chance to recover before pulling him along as hurried past the twisted metal. The smoke was growing thick, and Zenyatta was unsure if the ventilation system could keep up. Though smoke damage would ultimately not matter for him, he feared the others would suffocate if they did not find safety.

“Sentai, Athena, report! This is Pink! Where are you?” Pink called into her comm as they ran. The static crackled and whined as if protesting an effort to connect with them.

“This is White!” Satya’s voice called over the crackling line. “The security systems are down, the explosion destroyed them. I can’t get through to Athena or Winston.”

“Who is here?” Zenyatta asked.

“I did not see them, I – agh!” A sharp clack sounded over the line, a clatter, then only White’s cries of pain.

“White? White, respond!” Pink called again. “What happened?”

“My leg – agh, gods! – I can’t move! Wha – a _bear trap_?”

“What’s your position? Can you see anyone else?” Pink asked, pausing only to look around a corner. With no one in sight, they continued through the hallway, looking for any sign of their team, or the intruders. Zenyatta could not tell where they were going – nothing was recognizable amid the burning debris and plumes of smoke. He could only assume Pink knew the way around. Zenyatta could only pray they did not get lost, nor stumble upon the intruders.

“No I don’t, I’m in the library I – ahh! Who are – _get away from me_!” A boom sounded over the line as Zenyatta and Pink ran towards the assumed direction of library.

“White! White, what happened? Can you hear me?” Zenyatta called, orbs spinning faster as his panic grew.

“Oy, the sheila took off with my trap! Damn teleporter – oh! Ain’t this her communicator thingy? Must’a broke off her suit...” Zenyatta and Pink Sentai came to a staggered halt, taking cover behind a destroyed supply crate as more debris fell from weakening support beams. Zenyatta made it a point not to imagine his own plating twisted and charred like the metal that hid him from sight, nor did he imagine the beams spattered with the blood of his friends. His orbs spun faster still, discord attempting to slip in where it was not permitted – _focus, clear your mind,_ _stay calm,_ _you_ have _to stay calm..._

“Who are _you_?” Pink asked as they heard what must have been White’s communicator being picked up off the ground. Zenyatta prayed that where ever White had teleported to would keep her safe until they found her.

“Junkrat and Roadhog! We’re here to blow your stupid base sky high! Pulling out all the stops,” called the strange voice – Zenyatta recognized the accent as Australian, but he knew those form Sydney, and other such cities, did not go by such names. _They must be Junkers,_ he thought with no small level of dread.

Junkers, he knew, had a limited respect for human life, and no respect for an Omnics functionality. _But why would they be here?_ _The Sentai have never been sent to The Outback before._

 _“_ Never heard of you,” came another voice on the line – Hanzo’s voice. _Thank the Iris... but... where is Genji?_

“But _I_ have,” joined another voice. _Jesse is fine as well, good… but where are the others?_ _Where is_ Genji _?_ “I heard there's a nice reward for bringing you fellas in. Could use that money to fix everything you just blew to hell. Pink, Ascendant, y'all okay?” Zenyatta just barely heard the strange Junker tell his friend, Roadie, to get moving. He could not tell if the interference was them dropping the communicator or not. He prayed they had dropped it.

“So far. Have you seen White? She’s hurt,” Pink asked, looking around to check if their path was clear to move forward. Satisfied it was safe, they pressed on. Another crackle came over the line as they looked for the others.

“This is Green, White is with me – ah! - we need healing...” Cold panic washed over Zenyatta. _Oh no, oh please no..._

“How badly are you hurt?” Zenyatta asked, forcing his voice not to shake. _Iris please let him be alright..._

“White cannot walk – I got the trap off her but the bone is broken. I’ll be fine for now, nothing too serious yet.” Relief washed over Zenyatta, but it would not leave him entirely, for her knew they were still in serious danger.

“Where _are_ you?” Pink asked. “The enemy may still have the communicator, so be on your guard.”

“The training hall, just outside the back locker room exit – quickly, please, I lost my sword, and White doesn’t have her Photon Projector.”

“Stay there if you can, we’re coming. Does anyone else read me? Mercy? Mechanic?” Zenyatta said.

“I haven’t heard form any of them, nor the other Sentai. Red and I will try to find them,” Cyberninja said.

“And what about our guests?” Pink asked.

“Kill them on sight.” Cyberninja said venomously. “They dare to come here, they _die_.”

“I gotta agree,” Red said. “These two Junkers are wanted for a laundry list of serious crimes. From what I remember, that Junkrat is bomb-happy and Roadhog is a violent sociopath. Multiple countries want their asses under a prison. Ascendant, you’d best stay away from them if you can manage it. Do _not_ engage without backup, ya here?” Zenyatta hardly needed to be told, knowing he was outmatched by the pair of Junkers.

“Understood.” Moving quickly, Pink and Zenyatta kept an eye out for Junkrat and Roadhog as they fled for the locker room. The smoke plumes thickened ever still, clogging Zenyatta’s fans and the respirator to Pink’s helmet alike, making him feel even warmer than the fires did. Zenyatta’s systems warned him of the heat, but he ignored the repeating pings. He could not see where they were going, making it hard for him to watch for the Junkers. He attempted to use his new upgrades, but the soot smeared into his optics and across his array, as well as the heat and light from the fires ruined the effort.

As they rounded a corner, the communicator crackled back to life, bringing a familiar voice. “This is Yellow Sentai, I’ve got a visual on the intruders – _blimey_ they’re a sight, this Roadhog bloke is huge!” Yellow said.

“Are you injured?” Cyberninja asked.

“I’m fine, but my chronal accelerator is busted – I don’t know how long I will be able to stay put. I keep getting bits of the past. They got here on a cargo ship, I think.”

“Wouldn’t we have seen them coming?” Green asked. Zenyatta’s growing dread matched the tone of Green’s voice as they weaved through the chaos. _Yesterday, on the beach…_ _Had they…?_

“Possibly… from what I’m seeing, the scrawny, daft one almost burned up their boat.”

_Oh no. Oh no, no, curses and madness on them!_

“That explains the fire...” Genji groaned.

“You saw something? When?” Hanzo asked.

“Yesterday, Ascendant and I saw smoke, but it was so far away and lasted so little time, I didn’t think it was a big deal. You know those tourist trap restaurants along the coast often have smoke like that from the kitchens.”

“True...” Hanzo grumbled. Zenyatta felt like his processor would over-heat from panic, barely registering the conversation between the brothers as Pink led him through the crumbling Watchpoint.. _This was their fault, they_ _sh_ _ould have said something, I should have told Jack or Winston…_ _Someone could die today and it’s my fault… Genji could die and it will be_ my fault _..._

“Ascendant!” Zenyatta jerked back to reality, Pink Sentai shaking his shoulder – when had they stopped moving? “Come on, we have to go!”

“Yes, yes, of course...” he said, shaking his head and following Pink. Though they struggled to avoid the flames, structures and beams falling as they burned, the exit loomed, and beyond it, the stone of the island would not crumble under the heat.

“Look out!” Pink Sentai cried, shoving them both back as a steel wall gave way, the tearing metal groaning in protest. Landing on the ground in a heap, coated in soot and dirt, the pair scrambled to get up, when a glint of color caught Zenyatta’s optics.

_Genji’s sword!_

Trapped below the mangled debris, Zenyatta could not see if it was damaged – he hoped not. All he could see was the hilt, but when he grasped it, no amount of tugging broke it free.

“Pink, assist me, I found Green’s sword,” Zenyatta said, moving the rubble as quickly as he could. Pink was by his side in an instant, helping him shove the stone and metal aside with a cry of gratitude in Korean. The hot metal burned Zenyatta’s hands, sensors warning him that he could damage himself with prolonged contact. Again, he ignored the warnings, instead lifting the last piece of rubble with Pink’s aid. Pink Sentai snatched up the blade as soon as it was free, giving it a brief look over to ensure it was intact.

“Now let’s get out of here!” Dashing for the exit, the pair burst into a semi-untouched chamber. A nearby vent was still functioning, pumping as much smoke as possible out of the Watchpoint, something Zenyatta was grateful for. Distantly, Zenyatta could hear the sounds of battle, and Junkrat’s laughter, but he could not identify which way they would have to go in order to find the fighting. Attempts to reach anyone fighting the Junkers were still futile, leaving them only to continue running, entering the locker room, which quickly split into two rooms, leaving only a hall between them both. Not bothering with the individual rooms, now crumbled and burning, they sped down the hallway.

“Green, White! Where are you?” Pink called over the comm, weaving through the crushed benches that lined the walls, Green’s sword clutched to her front with one hand and her gun waiting in the other.

“Here!” Zenyatta and Pink hurried past crushed rows of benches until they reached the secondary exit, clear of smoke and flames. White lay next to the wall, both her scarf and Greens wrapped around her left leg, slowing the drip of blood. Green knelt by her side, holding a pressure point in her thigh and the leg propped in his arms, above her heart. Next to them, a blood-soaked bear-trap sat, clamped closed. Bits of armor plating lay by it, seemingly removed from Satya’s wound. Its resemblance to a manic, grinning face disturbed Zenyatta as he allowed Transcendence to take him, kneeling next to Green Sentai.

“Here’s your sword back, Green,” Pink said, handing the blade back to Green, who eagerly thanked her as he took it back.“Can you tell how bad White’s injuries are, Ascendant?”

“Not as well as Mercy would be able to, but yes. There has been a great deal of damage, but the wounds are a clean cut. It’s possible you will need physical therapy, White, but I believe you will retain the use of your leg.”

“I will still be able to dance, then?” White asked, voice more frightened than pained. The question confused Zenyatta a little – why would she worry about dancing in the middle of this? Wouldn’t that be something to worry about later? True, her hard-light was based in dance, but her hands were fine.

“Yes, I do believe you will still be able to dance, once you are well again,” he said. As his Transcendence faded, Zenyatta and Green Sentai helped Satya to her feet slowly. It was not as healed as he wanted – White’s leg was weakened and she could only just tolerate putting weight on it. He would have liked to have focused longer on healing her, but they were too short on time and himself too short on focus.

“Can you walk at all?” Green asked, steadying White’s wobbling form.

“I – ah! – yes I think I can walk, but I will be too slow to escape like this if they return.”

“What are we supposed to do, then?” Pink asked, trying once more to contact their team. “This is Pink Sentai, can anyone hear me?” The line crackled with static, before a voice came on.

“Pi-” The voice cut out before completing.

“This is Pink Sentai, please respond!” Pink called into the device. “Mechanic? Is that you? Can you hear me?”

“This i-” Static again, then a weak signal as they left the lockers. “Medical wing – we’re trapped -” Pink Sentai swore as the communicator kept going out. “- Need assistance!”

“Is Mercy there? Mechanic?” Pink swore again when no answer reached her.

“We don’t have time to keep asking questions, we need to get to them! Now!” Green cried. Hurrying as quickly as they could with White’s leg, the group made their way towards the medical wing. The hallways were almost untouched here, too far from the battle to fall into chaos. What debris there was spilled from open hall corridors and doorways, partially blocking the path. White Sentai was quick to stop them from weaving through the piles of rubble, pointing to the ground between the rubble they had to pass through.

A strange disk sat there, as if waiting.

“I’ve seen more of these – likely these are the source of the damage to the Watchpoint, some sort of land mine I believe.”

“We must be careful then, my Transcendence cannot help if the wounded is in too many pieces.” Zenyatta said. “There may also be more of the bear traps, and we don’t need those either.”

“Agreed,” Green, Pink and White groaned in unison. Looking for a means around the mine, Green quickly scaled the rubble, clambering down the other side and then back up towards the group.

“It’s safe this way. I’ll have to carry White, though, there’s a bit of a drop.” Zenyatta looked around as Green helped White over the rubble. He did not see anyone, nor did his sensors pick up any signs of life. That did nothing to comfort him, imagining the twisted forms of their friends trapped below the rock and metal. The imagine morphed in his mind, showing Gibbie, Mondatta, himself and others, all trapped, pained, _dead_.

“Ascendant!” At the call of his code-name, Zenyatta hurried over the rubble to the remainder of the group, forced to turn off his anti-gravity as the space between the rubble and ceiling grew too small. Green reached out to steady him, perched halfway down the pile, his balance precarious yet steady. Zenyatta did not have such good balance, however, and struggled not to wobble as Green helped him to the floor.

“Move!” Zenyatta and Green cried out in surprise at White’s cry, grabbing them both and yanking back towards her. Zenyatta did not have a chance to ask why, processors glitching wildly as a concussion blast threw them and Pink into the air.

It took so long to re-calibrate his optics and array that Zenyatta feared they were damaged. But the stream of warnings screamed at him within his head did not include them. Instead it warned him of a damaged anti-gravity system – _curses!_ \- and weakened struts around his waist and upper legs where the blast had hit him. He was lucky to have not lost his legs altogether as well as his anti-gravity. Brigitte had done an _excellent_ job repairing him. He could only hope he would live long enough to see the end of these repairs as well, slowly easing himself off the floor.

“Is everyone alright…?” He asked, managing to sit up. A chorus of pained groans, followed by tentative confirmations, reached his sensors. Green lay next to him, suit crackling with static and one half of his visor broken out and revealing his eye, smeared with blood but still able to focus on him. White and Pink lay nearby, their own suits in no better shape.

“It’s game over if we get hit by another one of those mines,” Pink said, helping White up. Pink reached for her communicator, but the line lit up in static once more before she spoke. Still, nothing reached them. White tried as well, but efforts to reach the other side of the comm failed just as before. Unable to wait, they continued on, staggering through the halls, until the group found the entry to the medical wing, caved in and smoking.

“No, no, no!” Pink cried. “Mechanic! Mercy! Can you hear me?”

“Pink?” came Brigitte’s voice through the destruction, harsh and pained. “Get us out of here!”

“Are you hurt?” Pink pulled Green and Zenyatta over with her. “Guys, help me!”

“Mercy is out cold, I’ll be fine – ah!” The screech of metal halted their movements. “Hurry!” Despite their rush, more debris seemed to continue to fall. Zenyatta knew he would be able to Transcend again in a few more moments, but feared, deeply, that he would be too late.

“White, don’t you have a teleporter in there?” Green asked. When no answer came, the group turned to look at White. Zenyatta could tell her movement was different, stiff and distressed.

“Oh no,” Green said quietly. “Zenyatta we’ll handle this, can you give her Harmony orb? She’s getting overwhelmed. Damn, I wish there was somewhere quiet...”

“Of course,” Zenyatta said, confused. Summoning his orb, Zenyatta gently led White by the left shoulder to one side of the hall – there was nothing he could do about the noise, or debris, but he had to try to take her mind off it. As the orb circled her head, glowing as strongly as Zenyatta could make it, White let out a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry, I…” Zenyatta gently held up a hand, seeing it was hard for White to speak.

“You do not have to explain anything, White, certainly not right now. Simply try to breathe. Will you be alright?” Zenyatta asked. White nodded slowly, stress seeping away from her.

“I will be, yes, I just need a few minutes. Thank you, Ascendant.”

“You are welcome.” White took a final deep breath as the orb faded. Pointedly ignoring the debris, she tried once more to summon her teleporter, yet the connection point could not be reached.

“This isn’t working, the damage must have included the teleporter,” she said.

“We have to figure out something,” Green said. Zenyatta looked towards them but found their progress slower than anyone wanted. Once more, Pink called, desperately, into the communicator lines for backup.

“Sentai, report! What’s your status? We need help!”

“This is Yellow Sentai, I’ve reached The Scientist’s lab!” Yellow called, a blip of cheer in the madness. “The door is busted, and my chronal accelerator isn’t cooperating, but I think I see a way in. I just need those Junker louts not to find me.”

“Be careful, Yellow!” Pink called, continuing to dig out her friends. As they worked, Zenyatta could hear, distantly, Yellow’s efforts to get into the laboratory through their communicators. He wasn’t sure if it was from the battle or not, but he could just faintly make out bellowing and thrashing noise. Was that Roadhog, then? Yellow had said he was large...

Above, the lights flickered – it wasn’t until they powered off completely, switching to orange reserves, that he took full notice. Had the power died? How many areas would still have light and ventilation? Yellow came back on the line as if to answer him.

“Guys, The Scientist has turned on the emergency power. Athena’s coming back onli- _whoa_!”

“Yellow? What happened?” Green asked. Rather than be greeted with her voice however, the communicator lines erupted in a deafening, primal roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, shout-out to Cea for predicting the Junkers in Chapter 12!


	21. Ch 21 - Playing with Fire, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Halloween! This chapter still managed to be longer than I expected OTL
> 
> I hope you've all been enjoying the story, and appreciate hearing from you - your support really helps me get the words flowing! Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to publishing more for you to enjoy.

“Shit, look out everyone, The Scientist went Primal!” Yellow cried into the communicator, barely heard over Winston. Through the communicator and the hallways alike the group heard his screams and bellows, the crash and clatter of metal and stone a backbeat to his rage as he tore through the Watchpoint.

“Yellow, stay with The Scientist and bring him to us as soon as you can! As strong as he is, we could use the help,” Green said, to which White, Pink, Zenyatta, and Brigitte were all quick to agree to. Being a gorilla made Winston multiple times stronger than any of them – he would be able to move the stone if anyone could.

“I’ll stay as close as I can. Try to hold out, luvs! We’ve handled bad before!”

“This is pretty bad, Yellow...” Brigitte said.

“Yes it is, but that doesn’t mean we can’t handle it,” Yellow said. Her optimism seemed misplaced amid the disaster, but Zenyatta appreciated it nonetheless as they continued to dig for Brigitte and Mercy. Though they had begun to make progress, the debris was reaching a point that they could not lift them without the help of Winston.

With a combined effort, Zenyatta, Green and Pink Sentai were able to drag a boulder away from the entry, throwing dust and soot into a dark space beyond. From within, Brigitte called out,

“ _Hej_! I can see you! Please hurry!”

Zenyatta summoned a pair of Harmony Orbs, sending them into the darkened space as he looked inside. He could see Brigitte's form in infra-red, holding something up from Mercy’s prone body on the ground, but it wasn’t until the Orbs connected to the two that he saw, properly, how trapped they were. Mercy bled from a wound hidden in her scalp, staining her hair while her bangs obscured her face from view. She wore the Valkyrie Suit that she had shown Zenyatta mere hours before. Brigitte was also armored as if the pair had attempted to join the fight but had been ambushed. Though conscious, Brigitte could not hope to move, crouched on one knee and holding a support beam up from crushing them both. Zenyatta’s panic subsided only for a moment, impressed with her strength before it returned double – Brigitte could not possibly bear that weight for very long.

On the floor, Mercy groaned softly, her slow movement throwing shadows in the glow of the Orbs as she began to awaken. Brigitte muttered something that Zenyatta could not quite make out, before shifting as much as she could to see Mercy’s face. The support beam whined under its own weight, quickly halting her efforts.

“Mercy, are you awake? Can you hear me?” Brigitte asked, worrying her bottom lip. Mercy spoke in garbled Swiss, groaning before switching to English.

“What happened…?”

“A support beam fell, and a rock hit your head.” Mercy looked up, face quickly twisting into alarm and panic when she saw the madness around her. As the glow of Zenyatta’s Orbs faded, she tried to stand but found the wings of her suit trapped under debris, forcing her to kneel.

“My god, this is a disaster...” Mercy whispered. “How many people are hurt? Is anyone...”

“No one is dead, that we know of,” Zenyatta said quickly. “White has an injured leg due to a large bear trap left by our attackers. I did what I could to heal her. Blast injuries are also likely – my own systems are already damaged, including my anti-gravity. Apologies, Mechanic, for adding more work for you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just glad nothing is any worse.” Winston’s bellows echoed through their communicators once more, this time accompanied by a shrill cry from Junkrat.

“ _Holy mother of_ – _Roadhog_!” Junkrat screamed in panic, swearing loudly in slang Zenyatta decided it best not to try to translate.

“This is Yellow, The Scientist went after Junkrat – honestly, I don’t know how he runs on this peg-leg of his. I’m trying to keep up with them. Red, Cyberninja, any luck on your ends, luvs?”

“This is Red Sentai, Cyberninja and I found signs of Black and Blue, we’re going to find them.”

“Good! Let us know if you do. Athena, what’s your status?” Yellow asked.

“Reboot is forty-six percent complete and climbing,” came Athena’s voice – even she sounded rattled from the attack on the Watchpoint. Over the communicator, Zenyatta heard Junkrat continue to scream _Roadhog! Roadhog help, get the_ _fucking_ _monkey away from me!_ However, he could not hear Roadhog over Winston’s hooting and the sound of him tearing about the crumbling halls. Yellow’s calls for them barely broke through the noise even with her communicator to amplify her.

Suddenly Junkrat’s screams became clear over the line, “ _Oh strewth, oh Christ, get away from me_ _you_ _giant_ _son of a-_ ” Winston’s roars were cut off with the clatter of a chain.

“That Roadhog bloke is back! No way is he – _what_?” Winston roared in fury over the line, Junkrat’s whooping laughter echoing in the distance. “How can he move that thing like that? Son of a…”

“What are you talking about, Yellow?” Green asked.

“Roadhog has this meat hook on a chain that’s almost as big as I am and he’s swinging it about like it’s nothing!” Gunshots rang out over the line, more screams – whether it was Winston of Roadhog, Zenyatta could not tell.

And then, suddenly, silence.

“Yellow? Yellow!”

“Yellow Sentai, report!” Mercy called into the comm.

“Sentai, this is Athena. Yellow Sentai has suffered a malfunction of her chronal accelerator. I will be monitoring for her return while the remainder of my systems reboot. Current progress level is seventy-three percent. The Scientist has been separated from the Junkers and has been informed of your location. He is currently headed towards you.”

“How long will it take? I can’t hold this forever!” Brigitte said.

“Estimated time is five minutes.”

“Can you make it that long, Brigitte?” Green asked.

“I’ll have to,” she said, a nervous groan in her voice as she shifted her grip. The metal creaked, dirt trickled onto her shoulders, but her grip held fast.

Taking a step back from the room, Zenyatta allowed his fans to cycle deeply, trying to calm himself, forgetting for a moment what the others were doing. He didn’t know what to do – efforts to dig further would not work, they were not strong enough put together. But Brigitte was clearly tiring, face paler and shining with sweat. He wasn’t the one trapped, yet he felt helpless.

Beside him, Pink paced furiously, sharp tone drawing him from his thoughts. “What are we supposed to do? Just _stand here_?”

“I don’t really know what else we _can_ do, Pink,” Green said. Zenyatta did not look at her, instead, he summoned his Orbs once more, healing Mercy and doing his best to increase Brigitte's energy. He was uncertain if it would work but wanting, _needing_ , to do something.

“The Scientist will arrive in an estimated three minutes,” Athena said. “Monitoring for Yellow Sentai, time disruptions have been detected but she is not here.”

“Can you detect the others? Is everyone okay?” Mercy asked.

“As so far, there are no serious injuries that I detect, though I’m having trouble pinpointing Black and Blue. Junkrat has brought an armory’s worth of explosives with him. He has been leaving them as they go, and has some sort of honing weapon in the shape of a tire.”

“You’re _joking_ ,” Brigitte said, looking up towards the ceiling.

“I am not.”

“This is just getting worse...” Mercy said.

“Roadhog is armed with the hook, as mentioned, and a heavy firearm that seems hand-made,” Athena continued. “It is proving difficult to overwhelm them. My reboot is at ninety percent complete. I’ve also detected an anomaly in time – Yellow has returned, she is catching up to the Scientist.”

“Thank God,” Brigitte whispered. Distantly, they could head a rhythmic thudding – the sound of Winston running towards them. Zenyatta whispered his own prayer of gratitude as the Scientist appeared at the end of the hall.

“ Is everyone alright?” Winston asked,  running up to the group with Yellow hot on his heels,  blipping in and out of sight.

“We’re running out of time to dig out Brigitte and Mercy,” Green said. A cry of distress sounded from Winston as he rushed over to the remaining debris, the remainder of the group fleeing the path. Ducking around a corner didn’t prevent Zenyatta from jumping when the first boulder flew past, nor did it stop Green from pulling him closer as if to shield him from being struck. The first boulder crashed into the floor of the hallway with a vicious crack, followed by a second and third as more boulders were sent flying.

Crouched next to him, White groaned miserably, holding her head  and curling downwards . Zenyatta gave her a Harmony Orb once more,  array dim with a frown .

“You will have to stay close to me until this is over, White. The will surely be worse noise levels.”

“Agreed...” she mumbled,  sitting back up after a few minutes. Finally, the noise subsided a bit, as Winston moves enough of the debris to get into the medical wing. Clambering over the broken stone, Green and Yellow guiding  him with White and Pink trailing b ehind , Zenyatta heard the groan of metal and a relieved cry from Brigitte. Green double-jumped his way into the room, exiting only a moment later, Mercy in his arms and Winston supporting Brigitte as they followed. Green set Mercy on a bare part of the floor slowly, concern set in his visor-less eye.  His fingers barely touched skin as Green moved her hair aside, revealing a long gash. However, Zenyatta did not see any signs of broken bones, and Mercy still seamed lucid, so is concerns were quelled,  if only slightly.

“Everyone, to me, please,” Zenyatta said, kneeling by Mercy and summoning his Transcendence.  Each of the group settled by Zenyatta, taking on the glow of his healing.  Mercy seemed torn between enjoying the relief of being healed and paying attention to her wounds to study how Zenyatta’s healing worked. Zenyatta insisted she relax, and it was only until Winston also insisted that she stopped fidgeting with her hair  to check her wound . Instead, she asked questions of the others, gauging their injuries. White  almost shook with her grateful sigh when Mercy confirmed that, based on what she could see,  White’s leg would be fine with some physical therapy.

“ And what of your own injuries, Mercy?” White asked.

“I definitely have a concussion, but I should be alright, thanks to Ascendant,” she said, nodding slowly to Zenyatta. Then, while frowning at the others. “Absolutely _none_ _of you_ are getting out of an examination after this. The minute I can, I am making sure you are all fine.”

“Yes, doctor,” the Sentai and their support chimed,  sheepish and squirming . Zenyatta attempted not to chuckle at the sight,  recalling how Mondatta used to chastise the troublesome newcomers at the Monastery.  _ Troublesome newcomers like myself once was… it seems in some way, I still am… _

As his Transcendence fade d , Mercy was the first to get up, retrieving her Staff.

“We must regroup with the others. Is anyone missing their weapons?”

“White doesn’t have her photon projector, and I obviously could use my meka,” Pink said, helping her teammates up.

“Where is your projector, White?” Mercy asked, turning toward her.

“I lost it outside the library when my leg was injured,” she said, slowly rising to her feet, hand holding her head. Mercy bit her lip for a moment, eyes cast to the ground in thought, before turning upon Brigitte.

“Mechanic, you and Pink go get her meka. Ascendant, can you and White make it back to get her projector?”

“Absolutely,” Zenyatta said as the two girls ran off. Turning to her communicator, Mercy called to the rest of the Sentai. Athena’s reboot, now complete, corrected the signals, allowing a quick response.

“This is Red – Cyberninja and I found Black and Blue. Black’s communicator is broken, Blue lost his in the battle somewhere.”

“Where are you? We’ll meet up and help.”

“The main hangar – we’ve taken out any traps or mines we saw, but keep an eye out anyway.”

“Thank you – we’re headed your way!” Following Mercy and Winston, Zenyatta and the remaining Sentai hurried back towards the cacophony of battle, staggering under the blasts distant explosions. Noticing White’s soft groan of dread, Zenyatta once more gave her a Harmony Orb, wondering how they would avoid the intense noise, and if he could keep up the process. Ahead, Mercy called back to them,

“Ascendant, White, try to set up teleporters around the remains of the Watchpoint. Heal as you can, but I will handle the rest of the injuries if you cannot get to them.”

“Understood, White?”

“Yes, agreed,” White said. “We must get to the library, I shall need my photon projector if anything goes wrong.”

“Retrieve it quickly, we will have to split up,” Mercy said. “Join us once you have it.” Giving the affirmative, White and Zenyatta broke from the group, headed down a separate hall. White staggered a bit as they ran, groaning at another explosion, Zenyatta hurrying to stabilize her.

“Are you sure you will be alright?”

“Yes, I will. My apologies, the helmet usually blocks everything out...”

“It is fine, White. Let us focus on retrieving your weapon,” Zenyatta said. Nodding, White continued guiding him. Weaving through the halls, further from battle, the space grew quieter, and the relative quiet helped White recover and recollect herself. Zenyatta was grateful for it as well, trying to clear his mind. An old, dark and bitter part of him, long quiet, now threatened to break his peace and take over, throwing him back into pessimism and hatred. He could not afford that now. He had to focus on the goal before him, focus on getting White back her projector. He could do that, he could keep it together. He _would_ keep it together. The darkness, it could wait. It would have to.

“Damn, another mine!” White said, stopping him. Once more, Junkrat had placed a mine between debris piles.

“He’s certainly good for area control. I fear that will continue to be an issue for us,” Zenyatta said.

“How many of these do you suppose he has?” White asked, turning to look at him.

“It is hard to say – perhaps he has already run out. Or perhaps there are still dozens to place. I am hoping for the former.”

“As am I,” White said, nodding as she looked closer at the mine. “I want to think we can just step over it but I suspect that will simply set it off.”

“I fear you may be right about that – why place such a small thing in the way unless it was so deadly?” Zenyatta said, looking around. The debris did not look sturdy enough to climb over, and, odds were, neither of them would survive a blast going off under their feet. Especially not on top of the concussion injuries White surely had. White attempted to form her hard-light, fighting stress until a blue bridge formed over the mine. The glow did not shine as brightly as before, almost flickering.

“Let us hurry please, my focus is poor...” Following her up the hard-light path, trying not to feel his proverbial-stomach lurch at each flicker, Zenyatta hoped they would not have to travel much further to find the library. He wondered how many mines that would find if they went on too long if all could be avoided like this one. If White’s focus was waning and Junkrat had the sense to place his mines strategically, they could be barred from her weapon, leaving her almost helpless in comparison.

Iris help them, this was a _nightmare_.

“Are you well, Ascendant?” Zenyatta looked up, still following White.

“I will be fine,” he said. White’s form radiated disbelief before she even looked at him. “Really. I assure you, White, I will be fine. For now, at least. After this… it will be a lot to take in.” Zenyatta could not force himself to lie about it.

“Indeed, it will be a lot, for all of us. I simply hope everyone will be alright,” White said, continuing on. Zenyatta followed closely, wondering if his feeling was what others called ‘lead in the pit of the stomach’.

“I hope so as well… I don’t know the location of the library, how far are we? I do not wish to leave the others for long.”

“It is not far, thankfully. If we are lucky, the path to the main hanger on the other side of the library will be clear of mines and bear traps.” White shook her head, once more glowing with incredulity. “ _Bear traps…_ who in the world think to bring a bear trap into battle...”

“Someone as brilliant as they are mad, and that is what worries me.”

“You think this Junkrat smart?”

“I am prepared for the possibility he is. Where does a Junker get explosives? I doubt most people would sell anything to them, assuming they were willing to buy anything. So either they steal them, or they make them. And these weapons look very homemade to me.”

“Ah… this is true...” White said shoulders set tensely. “If it is so, we will be in even more danger than I believed before. Athena, can you tell us anything about the mines?”

“I have begun examining the explosives and they do match with the theory that they are hand-built. Based on my observation of his fighting skills, Junkrat knows the explosives as if he made them.”

“Of course…” White sighed.

“Can you tell us the safest path to the library?” Zenyatta asked, hoping for something good to come up.

“Yes, it is the one you are currently on. I do not detect any mines in the library itself… but I do not detect the photon projector, either.”

“They took it?” White cried, halting in place. Zenyatta’s orbs almost clattered to the floor. _It was gone?_

_Now what?_

“Yes, but they no longer have it – I am attempting to locate it.”

“What if they’ve destroyed it?” Zenyatta asked.

“That is a possibility,” Athena said. White grumbled in Urdu, arms crossed tight over her chest, as Zenyatta’s communicator came back on.

“Ascendant, this is Pink Sentai – have you and White Sentai found her photon projector?”

“There’s a problem – it’s gone, Junkrat and Roadhog did something with it,” he said.

“What?!” Pink cried. “Can Athena find it?”

“She is trying.”

“There’s a question I’d like to ask about how bad this can get, but I don’t want to jinx it.”

“Please do _not_ jinx it, Pink.” Zenyatta could not imagine this getting worse and sincerely did not want to tempt fate. “Have you retrieved your meka?”

“Brigitte is helping me unhook everything, luckily the vehicle bay hasn’t been damaged.”

“It is nice to hear good news,” Zenyatta said, shoulders slumping in relief.

“Here is some more – I found the Photon Projector. And it appears intact,” Athena said. “It is only a short distance from the library, tossed into a storeroom. I suspect one of them hid it for some reason – perhaps to retrieve it later?”

“Then let us hurry and find it,” White said. Following Athena’s direction, it did not take long for the two to find the storeroom and the photon projector, lying on the floor, covered in soot and ash but indeed, in one piece. White quickly snatched up the weapon, kneeling as she looked it over. Zenyatta kept watch for the Junkers as White turned it around and around in her hands, re-calibrating settings and adjusting parts. They both let out a prayer of gratitude when the device came online after only a few moments.

“What do you suppose they put it here for?” White asked, standing back up.

“Perhaps to steal and study it?” Zenyatta said. “Though, I do not know why the Junkers would want the information gleaned from it…” A beat of silence, then two. Then, turning to each other, the realization struck them both.

“Talon,” they said at once.

“They must have sent the Junkers here,” Zenyatta said. “Sombra may have found the location and sent the coordinates to her superiors before we caught her.”

“That would explain how they found us so soon after, and if Talon knows where we are...” White said, horror in her voice. “By the gods, we need to find the others, _now_!”

“Athena, is our pathway clear?” Zenyatta asked, turning up to the ceiling.

“Yes, and I have alerted the others already that Talon may arrive.”

“Then let us hurry,” Zenyatta said, running off with White down the halls, praying that the Junkers were all they would deal with.


	22. Ch 22 - Playing with Fire, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - I'm not dead! Jeez this thing is super late, I'm sorry for making you all wait! This was a behemoth for me to get out due to the amount of characters involved - plus, distractions at home keeping me from writing. I'm trying hard to get back into a proper schedule.
> 
> Sooooo, you probably know about the Tumblr thing by now. My previous Tumblr got banned, so you can find my new one @blacklacelilacs-sfw. You can also follow me on Twitter @BLilacs for NSFW content. I'm a lot more active on Twitter now that Tumblr is going crazy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think in the comments below!

Though slowed by her injury, Zenyatta and White rushed as quickly as they could back to the main hangar, hearing Junkrat’s cackling somewhere in the distance. Not for the first time, Zenyatta wondered at the state of the man’s mind, sensing more discourse off him than most others he had ever seen. Rounding the corner with White, Zenyatta finally came upon the battle, alarm racing through his circuits. Smoke drifted in huge columns and sparks danced through the air. His cycling fans ached from the rising heat. His friends and teammates raced around the room, trying to avoid the massive hook Roadhog was swinging, and the gunshots that soon after joined it. And what a beast of a man he was – standing at least seven feet tall and massive in both muscle and fat, Roadhog looked as if he could tear Zenyatta in two with his bare hands.

Zenyatta did not intend to find out if that was true.

As a hail of bullets rang out, White and Zenyatta both were forced to scurry out of the line of fire, using the smoke as cover. Wincing through the noise, White turned to Zenyatta.

“Take the right and meet me on the other side of the room,” she said. “I’ll place a teleporter on the left, and then we will place the next closer to the battle. We can place my turrets after. Assuming nothing else goes wrong.”

“Agreed. Be careful,” Zenyatta said as they split. Ducking below debris as he went, Zenyatta scanned the surroundings for injuries – quickly attaching a Harmony Orb to Yellow as she flitted by.

“Thanks!” she called back to him, but Zenyatta had little chance to respond, ducking a shot from Roadhog. A second shot rang out, he surely could not miss twice – a flash of green, then a roar of anger as the shot flew away from where it came.

“Are you alright, Ascendant?” Green Sentai asked.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Zenyatta said. Safed once more by his hero – Zenyatta counted himself fortunate that Green was so quick.

“Good. Hurry, I’ll cover you,” Green said. With Green following close behind, Zenyatta got up and continued running, aiming a Discord Orb at Roadhog. The connection didn’t last, however, as the lumbering giant ran out of Zenyatta’s range of control. With how deliberately he moved, Zenyatta doubted it was a guess move. _Talon_ had _to have sent them_ , Zenyatta thought. _He could not know that otherwise._ _What_ else _do they know?_ The possibilities scared Zenyatta – did they know names? Faces?

How many people were in danger now?

Meeting up with White once more, Zenyatta found her covered by soot and displeased about it but unharmed. Taking cover behind fallen stone, Zenyatta watched Green and White flit into the battle, stopping only long enough to place her teleporter before popping back up across the room, where they had entered. Faintly he heard turrets being placed – around the entrance now doubt, to prevent the battle from weaving into the halls.

Zenyatta turned away only long enough to heal Red before he heard the teleporters sound again, finding himself joined by Green and White once more, and soon Blue as well.

“I’m glad to find everyone’s still in one piece,” Blue said as Zenyatta healed a laceration on his right arm.

“As am I – have you any plan on how to get rid of Junkrat and Roadhog?” Zenyatta asked.

“It’s been hard to make plans with Junkrat’s explosions, and we can hardly get near Roadhog,” Blue said. “Cyberninja is working on finding a vantage point to shoot Junkrat. Red could handle Roadhog if we could get that hook away from him for a second.” Green, sitting next to them, looked around for a moment before his gaze settled on a tangle of re-bar in the debris.

“I have an idea – I’ll distract Roadhog and try to trick him into swinging the hook into the re-bar. I’m faster than he is, anyway.”

“Green, he will shoot you,” White said, kneeled by Zenyatta.

“I’m expecting that, so I can deflect it back at him.” Green said.

“If he gets a hand on you, he’ll break you in half,” Blue said, shaking his head slightly. Zenyatta willed the horrid image from his mind before it distracted him. “But I don’t see an alternative, so if you’re willing to risk it, so be it.”

“I am.”

“I’ll try to help keep Junkrat distracted for Cyberninja, then. Ascendant, stay here where you’re safe,” Blue said, hurrying off as soon as both agreed.

“Be careful, Green,” Zenyatta said, a bit proud of himself for hiding most of his worry. He knew how fast Green was – he had handled situations like this before. He knew it, but the threat of seeing him die was a powerful one and would not release Zenyatta from its grasp.

“I will be, I promise.” Green said, voice soft, so soft and kind, as if he could tell anyway that Zenyatta was worried, before turning and calling into his comm. “Red, use the teleporter and get over here!”

“I’m headed your way, Green!” Red called into the communicator before swiftly joining them, Yellow blinking to them as well. White quickly stole away with her to place the next set of teleporters, while Green explained the plan to Red.

“I have to agree with Blue, you’re asking for trouble, partner, but what else can we do?” A heavy sigh sounded from below red’s helmet. “Well, let’s go, then. White, make sure the turrets stay up at the entrance – guide anyone hurt back here if you can. Ascendant, stay here in case Green needs healing.”

A chorus of agreements, then White and Green stood, White slipping off between the debris and Green lifting his sword. Zenyatta, forced to remain hidden once more, could only watch them as they moved. Green’s eyes sparked faintly with green energy from behind his broken visor, body set in his purpose. As Red took to the right, intending to flank, Green went straight, darting into Roadhog’s field of view, then darting away as the brute tried to strike him.

Roadhog growled in anger, drawing his hook, and preparing to swing. Green skid to a halt to the right of the debris. Immediately the hook was flung at him, swinging to the left as Green ran.

“Damn you!” Roadhog bellowed as the hook caught the re-bar, twisting and tangling with the momentum. Drawing his gun, Roadhog aimed for Green, not seeing Red Sentai come up on his right-hand side.

“ _Mada mada_ ,” Zenyatta faintly heard Genji cry as the echoing shot from Roadhog’s gun ricocheted off his blade, quickly joined by a round of bullets from Red Sentai’s gun, Peacekeeper. Roadhog’s cries of pain confirmed the hits, giving Zenyatta a touch of hope that the battle would be over soon. His lumbering form retreated from Green and Red, who quickly gave chase. However, a flurry of explosions drove them off Roadhog’s tail almost as quickly as they began. Zenyatta’s array flared as he spotted Roadhog pull a canister from his belt and inhale from it. The equal-armed cross on the canister did not bode well to him.

“Green, Red, be careful – he just inhaled something,” Zenyatta called into their communicator. Ducking as another bomb went off, Zenyatta almost jumped when he looked up and lost sight of Roadhog. He knew he could not get up – his orders were to stay here – but where did he _go_?

“What did he -” Red’s words cut off as Roadhog’s speed picked up, moving as if unhurt. “Dammit, he’s got a health pack or something...” Before Zenyatta could speak up, White and Yellow’s cries of alarm echoed over the communicators.

“He found us!” Yellow called into the communicator, gunshots ringing out over her voice. From the thudding in the background, Roadhog was giving chase. “This is Yellow, White is with me, we can’t shake him!”

“Black and I are coming, Yellow, try to keep yourself and White away from him,” Cyberninja called back, his and Black’s forms darting through the smoke, barely visible to Zenyatta. “Where is Pink and her Meka?”

“We’re headed your way, everyone – I’ve started keeping watch for approaching ships, but so far nothing is here. I don’t see the ship they got here on, either, so I’m not looking forward to the possibility they’ve cloaked it.”

“If they’ve cloaked their ship, how can we possibly know if other Talon agents are coming?” Cyberninja asked. At the same time, Yellow and White cried out in alarm, voices drowned by gunshots and Black’s voice faintly calling out to duck.

“Uh… I don’t know? Athena, Scientist, please tell me you have an idea?” Pink asked.

“Yellow, are you all okay?” Red called out, returning to Zenyatta’s side with Green. Following the pair, Zenyatta looked around, noticing the sudden lack of sound – _no laughing… where is Junkrat?_

“Outdoor surveillance cameras are sweeping for any approaching craft,” Athena said.

“Is there anything more we can do?” Mercy asked over the line.

“With the damage to the Watchpoint, I am afraid not.”

“This is Cyberninja, Yellow blinked out again. I’ve gotten White to safety but she’s shutting down.”

“Cyberninja, get Ascendant, Green and Red to our group,” Mercy called back.

Zenyatta’s focus wobbled, frayed from exertion – there was so much happening, he could barely keep up, not fully noticing exactly who was speaking and only just registering the words. But he had to focus, he had to… it would not last forever. Looking around once more, Zenyatta hurried a bit closer to Red and Green.

“Did you notice the laughter is gone?” Green stopped short a bit, head cocked as if listening.

“… You’re right. Where is Junkrat?”

“Hiding, I betcha,” Red growled while reloading his pistol.

“Or laying a trap,” came Cyberninja’s voice – too clear for the communicator, causing Zenyatta to jump as he turned to face him.

“Somehow, you look tired, Ascendant,” Cyberninja said, joining them as the continued down the hall towards Roadhog.

“I will be fine, but I thank you for your concern,” Zenyatta said. He was not sure if he was right or not – it had been so long since he felt so unbalanced. But he could not allow himself to waver when his friends needed him. There would be time later to rest, to meditate, to regather his mind and energy.

Until then he had to hold onto his fear and distress, and keep following Green around a cor-

“ _Augh_! _Dammit_!” Green cried, falling backwards as a metallic _crunch-snap_ filled the air. Zenyatta rushed to catch him as Red fired around the corner, Junkrat’s form just barely escaping him at the end of the hall. Easing Green to the floor, Zenyatta looked down at his legs.

_Oh, Iris no, not another bear trap._

Laying in Zenyatta’s arms, Green clutched at the bear trap clamped around his right leg. Unlike White, Green’s leg and armor did not withstand the trap, weakened by the explosions and instead snapping the bone. Within the crack of Red’s gunshots, Zenyatta could hear Junkrat laughing as he tried to help Green remove the bear trap.

“Oy Roadie, the bird is grounded! Though not as grounded as you’ll be when you get home to daddy, eh Shimada?” Zenyatta felt his fans halt as Green and Red stiffened, staring into the smoke plumes towards the sound of Junkrat's voice.

_How did Junkrat know Genji’s name?_

“Yeah, I figure you and your brother will be so grounded, you’ll be six feet under for turning on your old man like that!” Junkrat continued, walking around the corner. Red raised his gun but stopped short as Junkrat raised his hand as well, revealing a detonator. “Careful mate, just might be that I can push the button faster than you can shoot me. Known to be kinda twitchy.”

“How do you know my name?” Green demanded as Red swore.

“Oh, wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Junkrat said, sing-song and bouncing back and forth on his feet like a mischievous child with a secret. “Let’s just say a certain friend of your talks too much.”

“Friend? Which friend?” Zenyatta had to stop Green from trying to lunge for Junkrat. “What have you done?!” Zenyatta tried to ignore Junkrat’s giggles, finding the release on the trap.

“Made a little visit to that drongo that likes to dance.”

“Dance?” Green repeated, confused and groaning in pain as Zenyatta eased the trap off him. “Wait a minute… you mean Ren?” Zenyatta looked up, remembering the unpleasant man from the arcade.

“Yeah, that’s the one! Whiny bugger. Of course, all Roadie had to do was pull out his hook and he damn near pissed himself, couldn’t talk fast enough.”

“Dammit Ren,” Green growled, pain in his voice as Zenyatta carefully reset his leg, but before he could speak further, Junkrat’s grin grew ever wider.

“Oh, don’t worry about him anymore, mate – he’s dead. I bet by now either his old man or the cops have found the whatever is left of him that Widowmaker dumped in the woods.”

“Y-you sons of…” Green’s voice wavered between rage and horror as Zenyatta slipped into Transcendence, healing the three of them. Red had not said a word through it all, possibly not knowing whom Ren was. The seething glint in his eye told Zenyatta that Red did not appreciate the threat to his friend, however.

“And don’t think he’s the only one we know about. He told us all about those other two – Pigtails Girl and Metal Face. Then he told us about the floating Omnic that you had with you at the arcade – and that was the last thing we needed to know it was you.”

Focus shattering, Zenyatta’s array flared white with panic as his Transcendence faded too early, orbs dropping and clattering away.

_They found us because of me._

As if reading his mind, Junkrat folding his arms across his belly, cackling. “Oh, I wish you had a face, so I could see the look on it, scrapheap. Yeah, this is _all your fault_.” Shrugging his shoulders, hands out, Junkrat smiles still. Red tenses next to Zenyatta.

“I mean, what did you expect when -”

 _Pow!_ Zenyatta and Green ducked as Red’s right hand, Peacekeeper in hand, jerked up and fired off a shot. Junkrat jerked his left hand back to clutch at it – his empty palm bleeding from a scratch, detonator skidding away.

“Gotcha now,” Red growled, leveling his gun at Junkrat’s head.

“So do I,” came a rumble from behind them. Whipping around, Zenyatta looked up to see Roadhog looming over them at a run.

“Dammit,” Red cried out, diving to one side. With no time to think, Zenyatta moved as fast as he could to pull Green away from the giant’s path, transcendent arms appearing to aid the effort. Though neither as fast nor as strong as Green, he did succeed in pulling him away in time, almost missing the hug of gratitude he received from Green.

“Oy Roadie, you’re just in time to-”

“To get us both out of here – Reaper is coming,” Roadhog interrupted, pulling Junkrat along.

“Athena, we’re gonna have company!” Red called out as Junkrat complained.

“I have locked down the Watchpoint to the best of my current ability, but the main entrance is not secure.”

“Sentai, group up at the main entrance! Talon is coming, sending someone named ‘Reaper’,” Red called into the communicator. “Can you stand, Green?”

“I think? Don’t expect me to do much else, though...” Green said, groaning faintly as Zenyatta helped him back up to his feet, attaching an Orb to him.

_Two serious injuries, and Yellow missing, and they still have so much to deal with…_

With White and Green both too injured to run, they were seriously crippled. The set of Red’s entire body told Zenyatta that he knew this as well, from the stiff angle of his shoulders to the twitching in his fingers.

“Pink, this is Red – don’t worry about coming to us, get outside and prepare for any incoming aircraft.”

“On it!” Within a moment Pink herself zipped by in her meka and out the main entry-point. Brigitte arrived not long after.

“Oh no – Green, will you be alright?” she asked as soon as she saw the blood on Green’s leg.

“I will manage,” he said, the glow of Harmony looking, for once, almost ill against the green plating.

“Here, use this too,” Brigitte said, handing over a repair pack. Green thanked her as he took the pack. Once he was finally able to stand, Brigette passed him another.

“Keep it on you,” she said. “In case one of us can’t get to you on the next injury.”

“I don’t think I can take too many more injuries right now, to be honest…” Green said, voice shaking with a bit of hysteria. “We have to try to end this quickly – although, I admit, nothing seems to be working.”

“You think? Let’s go, we have to find the others.”

Weaving through the debris once more, watching for more explosives, the whole of the Sentai and their aids converged only a short way from the main entrance. The sight of them weighed heavy on Zenyatta – battered, bloodied, covered by dirt and soot and weary to the bone. White and Green both knelt behind cover, unable to run. Pink, outside, could be heard zipping back and forth, watching for more intruders.

Before them all, Junkrat and Roadhog stood, a spiked tire under Junkrat’s foot.

“Let ‘er rip!” Junkrat screamed. The yank of a cable, the choppy roar of a motor, and the tire flung itself forward, bouncing and rolling as it went. Quickly the group split in two, diving to each side. White and Brigitte, one to each side of the group, were quick to shield the ensuing blast from Junkrat’s tire. However, they were unable to shield fire of Roadhog’s gun. Instead, the Sentai were forced to huddle under the little shelter they had. “Hee-hee, Roadie are these clowns really supposed to be superheroes or something?”

“What are we supposed to do?” White asked as they hurried to shield the gunfire next.

“Yeah, what’s the plan?” Brigette said, turning to Blue. The others followed her example, looking to their leader.

“Black, Cyberninja, can either of you find a vantage point to shoot from?” Blue asked. The two looked around, ignoring the taunting Junkrat continued to hurl their way.

“I see one,” Cyberninja said, pointing to the rafters – a few remained stable, the path just clear enough to shoot. “But I will need them distracted long enough for me to get there.”

“And who will be the distraction?” Winston asked.

“I will be,” Zenyatta spoke up. Immediately, all heads spun to look at him.

“What?!” White cried.

“No!” Pink added.

“ _Fūrin_ , they’ll kill you,” Green said, taking hold of his hand.

“And I can be rebuilt – I am an Omnic. Brigette told me about the system holding my data backups – everything is stored offsite somewhere. I will be fine,” Zenyatta said.

“At least let me help you,” Red said. “Then we might avoid any damage altogether.”

“Agreed,” Zenyatta said.

“Blue?” Green turned to look at the commander, concern in his voice.

“… We don’t have a lot of options right now, or time. Just be careful, you two,” Blue said, ignoring the worried muttering Green was letting out. “Once the Junkers are distracted we can all join you.”

 Summoning his orbs once again, Zenyatta knelt with Red, preparing to leave the shelter of the shield walls as Cyberninja scurried off, climbing out of sight of the Junkers.

“Let’s go,” Red grunted, launching into a roll, a round of shots echoing out and driving Junkrat to retreat several feet. While Junkrat leapt about, swearing, Zenyatta darted past Red from behind, slipping behind more debris and running at a couch around the open space to his right. Stopping only meters away from the Junkers, Zenyatta peered over the edge of the fallen beam shielding him – Roadhog wasn’t paying attention, and Junkrat was facing the other way entirely.

“What?” Junkrat’s head snapped up in confusion as a pair of Discord orbs connected to the pair, but when he turned to look, a volley of orbs came crashing into him, knocking him back several feet and onto the floor.

“Get off the floor, Rat!” Roadhog called out, laughing as he sent shots after Zenyatta, only to swear and redirect the shots to Red, who promptly dove behind cover as well.

A bellowing roar, then Winston’s thumping footsteps could be heard – his form crashing into Roadhog a moment later.

“Son of a – augh!” Junkrat’s profanity cut off only to continue as he fled Cyberninja’s storm arrows. Though he escaped most of the shots, two finally found their marks, piercing Junkrat’s arm and leg. Zenyatta noted that, perhaps somewhat cruelly, Cyberninja had struck the two that were still functional.

“You rotten bastard!” Junkrat screamed. His mechanical arm raised a gun equally mangled as Roadhog’s – however, no shot was fired as a new noise kicked up.

Outside the Watchpoint, the roar of an aircraft echoed loud enough to drown out the battle.

“Pink, shoot them down!” Red cried into his communicator.

“I’m trying, but they have some strong armor! I- agh! I’m hit!” Pink cried. “I have to retreat, I’ll try to hit from another – hey, who is that?”

“Who?” Red asked, turning towards the entrance of the Watchpoint. Turning as well, Zenyatta found his optics settling on a dark figure walking towards them, a Talon aircraft hovering outside.

“Rat! Time to go!” Roadhog barked, heaving his hook back towards himself before catching it.

“Already?” Junkrat asked, a whine hidden in his surprise as he dropped his arms to his sides and slumped backwards. “Bah, just as I really having fun...”

“Shut up.”

“Move it, you two,” The figure called over the noise. Zenyatta felt his circuits grow chill – the voice was not natural, not quite. Guttural and coarse, as if a demon spoke from below the strange, white mask they wore. He was unsure if it was meant to look like an owl or a skull – perhaps an owl skull? But it mattered not; under the gear, Zenyatta had no idea who it was. Although, he though he spied a bit of skin, almost ashen compared to the dark, sweeping cloak they wore.

“We’re coming, boss! Let’s go, Roadie!” Junkrat said, lifting his weapon once more, launching one shot at Winston, who moved out of the way, only to force Zenyatta to quickly do the same, fleeing back towards the group. Through the smoke, Zenyatta faintly made out Red’s form rise to his feet.

“Dammit!” Red swore, voice only just heard through the rumble of the fading shockwaves. Red took off into the smoke, calling out, “No way you bastards are getting away scot free!”

“Red, come back!” Blue called out. As the smoke began to clear Zenyatta could see Red’s form come to a halt at the end of the hangar. A few feet away, the dark form of Reaper stood out as Red raised his gun. A glint of metal shone as Reaper raises his was well.

A gunshot, then Red’s screams as he fell to the floor. Blood splattered across the floor, glinting pieces of metal and armor scattering, covered in gore.

Red clutched at his arm where he lay – only, his arm was not there anymore. Standing over Red, Reaper raised his gun once more, aiming for his head –

 _“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”_ The air crackled as blue light filled the room, and a force not unlike a bomb knocked Zenyatta forward onto the floor. But this was no bomb, he realized, as two impossibly large, furious forms races past him, sharp and scaled with maws that opened to swallow Reaper whole. Reaper gave out an equally furious wail, but where Zenyatta expected his dead body to fall, or disappear into the belly of the dragons Cyberninja had summoned, neither happened. Instead, his body dissolved into a mist as dark as his clothes, rippling and swirling around as the dragons looked for the prey that had somehow escaped them.

Zenyatta pushed himself to his feet and ran to Red’s side, met with Mercy only a moment later. Red gasped where he lay, the tattered remains of his scarf a hurried attempt at a compress. Distantly Zenyatta could hear Reaper’s voice one more, the roar of an engine, Athena’s confirmation that the intruders escaped. None of it registered in his processor, only following Mercy’s commands as they worked to stop the bleeding. He did not complain when Cyberninja shoved him aside to get to Red, the beginnings of tears in his eyes and terror in his voice. Winston’s large hand on his shoulder got his attention, and Zenyatta realized he was staring.

“Sit down and rest for a minute, Zenyatta. You’ve done enough.”

“Oh indeed, he’s done enough! This is your fault!” Cyberninja snarled, standing up and rounding on Zenyatta.

For once, Zenyatta was not sure he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to hit you guys with angst on Christmas Eve, btw :(


End file.
